


The Grimm Rose

by Golork, RighteousRecruit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Betrayal, Big Breasts, Blood and Injury, Corruption, Domination, Double Futanari, F/F, F/M, Female on female, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Harem, Hatred, Heart Break, Huge Cock and Balls, Love, MILFs, Manipulation, Mind Break, Multi, Netorare, Numerous kinks, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Punishment, Revenge, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Switching Sides, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, excessive cum, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 76,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golork/pseuds/Golork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRecruit/pseuds/RighteousRecruit
Summary: RWBY and friends have made it to Atlas, and have become official huntsmen and huntresses and are now doing official work, taking on missions during their time in Atlas.During one such mission though, Weiss has a confession to make to her leader and friend...... and a secret that gets revealed. . . . . . . .
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Living a Fairytale

In the snowy mountains outside the borders of Mistral, the sounds of a fierce battle could be heard. The source being little Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, out on a mission to take down a notably strong elder Beowolf, for if he wasn't dealt with soon it may be a real problem in the future. Especially since it's howls seem to empower the other lower Grimm around him, giving the two huntresses quite a problem. 

  
Ruby was doing her usual thing. Swinging her Crescent Rose around with absolutely no difficulty as she sliced and shot down dozens of grimm every passing second. Mowing down the monsters quickly and efficiently as she allowed Weiss to handle the elder beowolf on her own. Speaking off, Weiss was blasting the monster with everything she had. Hitting them with fire, water, electricity, and more as she did her best to ware down the creature's defenses. Whenever they managed to get close to her she would use her glyphs to distance herself and stay out of the grimm's range. Knowing she it would be pretty stupid to take on a far more imposing opponent in a direct fight on her own. 

  
However this elder beowolf was called elder for a reason. They were old, experienced, and fucking tough. It was able to block and dodged most of the attacks Weiss sent their way and it was picking up on her subconscious patterns. Even as the attacks were still waring it down it was starting to get closer faster and harder to evade as Weiss tried to get away. The biggest trouble of all was that Weiss's fighting style was always so draining and this was going on for way longer than Miss Schnee was comfortable with.

  
"Hmmngh, you are getting on my nerves!" The Schnee growled, getting quite frustrated that she's getting less and less of a chance to pull off her attacks from being forced to go more defensive. At this rate it'll turn into a game of cat and mouse if she doesn't figure something out to turn the tables back around and put an end to this menace. Though she seems to have gotten her wish, as when she dodged a heavy slam from the Beowolf's lunge, and saw that the impact heavily covered his face and eyes in snow, making it flail around.

  
_"Now's my chance!"_ Weiss thought to herself before she jumped away and got onto one knee as she focused on summoning her white knight. The beast doing it's best to get the snow out of its eyes. But ironically it's body's focus on combat left it with little ways to deal with anything that got caught in it's face. Just before it was able to shake the snow away it then felt something huge and sharp slam into its side.

  
"ARRROOOOOOO!!!" The Elder howled, his roar one of both pain and to signal his pack about his distress. Quite a few of the Beowolves turning their attention from Ruby towards Weiss, seeing her and her summoned knight. As they began to charge her, the Elder then began to use it's raw strength to spin around, whipping around Arma Gigas as it held on to it's sword lodged into the elder's side. And with Weiss splitting her attention over to the other smaller Grimm charging her down, the knight didn't stay on long as it was hurled right back at the distracted Ice-queen.

  
"Weiss!" Ruby screamed as she tried to get through the grimm, watching as Weiss yelped from being crushed by her own guardian and faceplant into the snow. She then gave her serious face as she turned her scythe into war mode before she became a hurricane of death. In seconds hundreds of grimm began to be turned into black mulch as she used her semblance at full power. As Miss Rose began her destruction the grimm knight carefully got off of its master only for it to be caught by the elder beowolf before it was then slammed back into the snow. 

  
Weiss narrowly dodged being crushed under her guardian as she rolled to the side but had herself get stomped on by the huge beowolf. Keeping her down with one paw as it used the rest of its body to keep Arma Gigas down. Which fought valiantly to get the creature off and save its master. But the extreme cold of the snow was not agreeing with their metal body. Slowly making them more rigid and the snow both melting and then freezing onto their large body did not help. Weiss herself struggled as the grimm focused on crushing her. Applying more and more pressure onto her body aiming to crush her completely. 

  
Ruby's body felt a huge surge of adrenaline shooting through her body, and turned into a blur of petals as she flew over to save her teammate and friend, but when she came out swinging at the Elder's arm, she was smacked down by a flurry of three Beowolves from the group that went to run at Weiss, now running around in a chaotic unpredictable mess to keep her separated from the pack leader and Weiss, who's aura was starting to really give away. "Ruuubyyyy!" Weiss cried out, fear starting to take hold of her as it felt like... like this was it.

  
Hearing Weiss's call, her fear, her pain, her sorrow. Ruby Rose had enough, something snapped within her, and her aura flared as she shot straight out of the beowolf pile. Rising up above all of the grimm as her silver eyes glowed. "ENOUGH!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before in a gigantic flash of light that blinded all who were there, turned the grimm into dust. 

  
Weiss laid on the snow in a daze. The bright light was soothing but she was just a brush away from having her lower half from being squished. The Arma Gigas gently got up and looked down at their master. Ever so gently lifting them up to their feet, Weiss staggering a little bit, before she smiled up at the grimm knight and nodded. The guardian nodding back before disappearing. "WEISS!" Miss Schnee then heard as Ruby tackled her, almost knocking them back into the snow. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! That was so close Weiss! I'm sorry I took so long I- I- ugh..." The energetic rose suddenly felt extremely tired as she slumped against the barely standing snow angle. 

  
"Nnhh- H-hey, easy Ruby." Weiss warned as she had the two of them gently sit down. "*phew* ...thank you, Ruby. I... I thought... I'm sorry I couldn't hold my own." She apologized, feeling a little ashamed about letting herself be taken down like that.

"It's okay Weiss... that Beowolf was a step away from becoming a leviathan class... You did pretty well really..." Ruby assured, sounding extra tired from using such a powerful blast of her silver eyes. 

"Ruby..." Weiss looks at her team leader before managing to smile and hug her lovingly. "I love you." She then suddenly said. Both her and Ruby blush brightly as the little Rose's eyes widen in shock.

"U-uh... umm... I love you to." Ruby returned the kind words. "I mean, that is normal being teammates, but it's nice to hear it." She added, apparently not getting the message because Weiss then pulled back to look Ruby in the eyes.

"No you Dolt! I mean I love you as a person, not just a teammate." The Icequeen tried to clarify in a bit of a slightly annoyed and joked manner, also realizing she hasn't called Ruby by that name in a good minute.

"So... like really close friends?" Ruby guessed again, feeling she might be missing something important, especially since this the Weiss she's talking to.

"No! Even closer you Dol- you know what? Let me spell it out for you." Weiss offered before cupping Ruby's cheek and pulling her in. The two's lips colliding in a beautiful kiss. The team leader's eyes widen and she reflexively tried to pull back but Weiss didn't let her. But as it settled in Ruby suddenly realized what her teammate meant and soon felt as if the world disappeared before she closed her eyes and kissed back. 

The two sat there for a good minute as they simply kissed and hugged each other before finally pulling back. They then stared at each other with blushing cheeks and half lidded eyes. "Uh... huh... so that's what a love kiss feels like... a lot wetter than I was expecting." Ruby then said aloud, obviously rather stunned. 

"Was it.. necessarily a bad thing?~" Weiss asked, feeling her face really warm from her blushing despite the cold around them. It did also help that the two were really close together, which Weiss couldn't help but feel like she was now not going to get over.

"N-No, sorry, it's just... wow..." Ruby was clearly speechless and had no idea what else to say. "So... we official then?" they then asked.

Weiss then held Ruby's hands in hers, holding them with love and care. "Yes, you Dolt... er-... my Dolt.~" The heiress answered sweetly, looking longingly into the girlfriend's beautiful silver eyes. Ruby after a moment couldn't help but giggle a little, Weiss also letting out a chuckle afterwards and from there the two fell into a bit of a laughing fit. As they helped each other back up onto their feat. 

"Oh gosh," Ruby then said, still laughing, "Can we be anymore awkward?" She then acknowledged. 

"Darn, you're rubbing off on me." Weiss said, still chuckling. 

The two continued walking for a bit until they reach one of the roads, and waited together until one of the Atlas convoy trucks came by as planned, on it's way back to Mantle and Atlas with it's passengers in tow. "Well hello there! Do we have a couple of hitchhikers here?" It was Yang, leaning out of the passenger-side window as the vehicle came to a halt for the two.

"Hey Yang! Did your mission with Blake go well?" Ruby then said as she kept a hold onto Weiss, still feeling weak. 

"Sure did sis! But are you okay? Never thought of you being the clingy type." The bigger sister then teased with a big toothy smile. 

The girls of WhiteRose couldn't help but blush, embarrassed since this is the first they'll be mentioning about their new relationship. "U-Uh, n-no! I mean yes! I- I mean uh..." Ruby stuttered, not sure which question she was answering first.

"First Yang... we had a very close moment of calling death. But then Ruby here managed to save me but had to use her Silver eyes to do it. So your answer is kind of." Weiss explained for Ruby. "Second... _sigh_ me and Ruby are official." She then admitted, sounding dead tired.

Yang's eyes went wide and held her face in surprise. " _gasp_ Oh my god! What?! My- My Ruby has fallen in love with Weiss Schnee!? Oh!~ my little sister is growing up so much." She practically announced for the world dramatically.

"Wait, what? Is the IceQueen's heart melted from the power of our leader's love?" Blake asked as she climbed up from the back of the truck, really intrigued about what's developed.

"Oh shut up." Weiss grumbled as she helped the red face Ruby into the truck. Blake and Yang were smiling happily in their own ways as they helped Ruby and Weiss sit down. "My god Yang that smile is so annoying." the Schnee then said with her usual snootiness.

"Sorry, can't help it! My sis is in love and has a girlfriend I can be proud of!" Yang replied, clearly excited. 

"All teasing aside, I'm happy for you two, I certainly know what it means to love someone who genuinely loves you back." Blake then shared, giving an calm compassionate smile to both Ruby and Weiss. Before looking at Yang with a smile that turned endearing.

As the truck then began to move and make it's way back to Mantle, the love between the team's members for each other and their special person could really be felt, and the bonds that tie them grew ever stronger. "Ho boy. Being the team leader just got harder." Ruby then realized making the other three look at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean. Now I have to organize time stamps for dates and such! Not to mention needing to balance that out with us having to go on missions that separate us from each other so that we'll get use to not always being with our girlfriend. Then there's having to make sure that I don't become bias because of our relationships. Which already wasn't easy. Then there's the whole needing to focus while in the middle of the mission and not get sidetracked by love or worry about our relationships." She explained and would've gone on if Weiss didn't put a finger onto Ruby's lips. 

"Alright alright. Don't stress yourself out now." Weiss then said with an amused expression. 

Ruby then let herself calm down, Weiss easily managing to slow down her mind and take it easy. "Y-Yeah... sorry... for worrying like that." Ruby apologized, still needing to get used to these emotional feelings of love and such as she awkwardly brushed her hair aside.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee" Yang gushed, having the biggest grin on her face with stars in her eyes. "You two are absolutely adorable." She then said, both Ruby and Weiss blushing deeply. 

Blake then sat right next to Yang and began rubbing up against them. "As adorable as us?" She then asked before she began to purr and act like a huge cat. Yang now growing a blush even deeper than Ruby or Weiss as she smiled with huge embarrassment. The whiterose smiling at Blake in thanks. 

Not wanting to be left out on feeling a loved one's touch, Weiss shifted her hand over to hold Ruby's, squeezing it lightly as she also looked up at her with a caring smile paired with her blush. Ruby looked back at Weiss with the same expression. The two soon leaning into each other as they closed their eyes. A few seconds later however Ruby then felt Weiss shuffle a little and whispered, "I have a secrete I'd like to tell you later. During our first date." She then explained.

" _gasp_ Weiss, it's not... a ring, is it? We only just started." Ruby whispered back, both joking and serious at the same time, also blushing a little more at realizing the word 'date', Weiss mentioned.

"It's... as important as one I think." Weiss answered truthfully, Ruby getting the hint that this was super personal.

"Oh I see. Well I look forward to it then. What should we wear though." Ruby then asked. 

"Well... do you remember your party dress back at Beacon? I'd like you to wear something similar if possible." Miss Schnee then requested. 

"Hmmm... okay. I'll see what I can get my hands on. Mmmnh, hehe, I actually now feel a little excited about this love stuff suddenly." Ruby giggled a bit, feeling a fluttery sensation in her chest.

"I'm just glad you chose me." Weiss then said lovingly as she moved in for a kiss, Ruby already feeling as if she were melting as she closed her eyes. 

_Cough_ The two then heard making them jump a little pull back to see the amused expression on their teammate's faces. "So are we allowed to kiss in front of you or?" Yang then asked. 

Ruby and Weiss blushed more out of the embarrassment, though the young Rose was more so to the point her cheeks matching the color of her namesake. "Hmmph, Well... as long as we're allowed to in front of you too." Weiss countered back in a friendly teasing manner.

"Deal.~" Blake eagerly agreed with a grin, before just as quickly seizing Yang's face and pulling her into a hot passionate kiss. The blonde returning it as well as they put on a bit of a show as if teaching their teammates how to properly love their other.

"O-Oh my u-uh, sh-should we really-" Ruby stuttered out of uncertainty from how quick this was escalating, but was once again halted of her spilling of words by Weiss cupping her warm blushing cheek as they made her look into their dreamy light blue eyes.

"Lighten up a bit, Ruby. It's just something between us as a team and family.~" The Schnee assured sweetly before bringing Ruby in to their own passionate kiss. The leader of Team RWBY sighed happily as she forgot about all of her worries and just went with it as she began to make out with Weiss. Letting the Schnee to take the lead and soon both the whiterose and bumblebee couples were simply giving each other tons of love. Several minutes passed and frankly if the two pairs got any hotter than they already were this would start to get frisky. 

But then a sudden bump in the road halted the two pair's fun making them all yelp in surprise. "Sorry, a large lump of ice formed on the road, and we were passing another vehicle. Couldn't avoid it." The driver explained, "Everyone fine back there?" They then asked, sounding unaware of what RWBY was doing.

"Uh-uh, y-yeah yeah! Yeah we're okay." Ruby answered, taken back a bit from the sudden withdrawal of attention she was giving and receiving from Weiss. Same for her sister and Blake as they looked in very disarray being pulled back into the real world from theirs of bliss and love.

"Uuhm, do you know how much longer until we're back in Mantle?" Weiss asked.

"Uh I'd say about another five minutes until we get to Mistral's border wall, then another five once in the city to get to the landing pad for your ride up to Atlas. So just sit tight a little longer and we'll be back safe and sound." The driver answered, none the wiser of what's transpired in their vehicle as they turned their full attention back to the road.

Next thing Ruby realizes is she's lightly tugged by her cape back into Weiss' arms. "Then I'd say that gives us just enough time to have a little more fun before waiting until we're back in our dorm.~" She purrs. Yang and Blake already taking full advantage of the opportunity and resuming their makeout session.

"Can't resist that, my Snow angle.~" Ruby cooed back taking the initiative this time, pressing her lips back against Weiss' and enjoyed the feeling of such passionate love as much as they could while their ride would soon come to an end.

  
_**Some time Later** _

  
Ruby was practically skipping with joy as she walking down the streets with song in her heart following behind her being Penny and Jaune. The two smiling as they watched Ruby hop with every step. "I haven't seen Ruby like this before." Penny noted, sounding curious.

"I have. Though last time was because we were going to a bakery sale." Jaune shared

"What can I say you two. I am feeling better than I ever have been my entire life." Ruby explained as she skipped backwards briefly to face the two.

"Well I can still hardly believe it. You and Weiss? I mean I can see it yet, I thought she was into guys." Jaune noted.

"Oh you know, now that you mention it and when I think on it a bit more, I guess back at Beacon she did seem to have a particular interest in Neptune. When we went out to learn about the White Fang and their operations." Ruby recalled, the memory seemingly so much more long ago than it should. The brief memory jog giving her a nice little wave of nostalgia about the simpler and peaceful times. " _sigh_ Those were the days." 

Soon the three entered an Atlas store one of which Penny was familiar with as it was the one Penny suggested. "OK! Please follow me I know several clothing options that'll be perfect for you friend!" She then said confidently as she grabbed Ruby's hand and began to direct her to the dress aisle. Jaune following and feeling really out of place as he looked around and good lords those prices! 

"Uh Ruby. You sure you can buy the cheapest clothing here and not go bankrupt?" Mister Arc then asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Jaune." Ruby assured as she pulled out a fairly sizable stack of Lien. "Uncle Qrow gave me a portion of some winnings he got playing some card games since I told him about me going out on a date with Weiss." She shared, thankful for her awesome Uncle.

"Wow, he won enough to give you that much being just "a portion" of what he won?!" The Arc gasped in awe.

"Well, technically him and Clover, but I'm also just glad I didn't have to borrow anything from him that would come out of his pocket." Ruby admitted, as Penny then stopped to scan around for her friend. Cross referencing with an image of what Ruby wore back at the student ball along with her sizes and measurements to add in filters of sorts to aid in the search.

"Alright... try this, this, that, this one, that one, and some of these!" Penny suggested, Ruby rapidly having to carry a huge pile of various clothing that had all sorts of patterns and color on them. 

"Ugh, w-wow." Ruby said with a strained voice. 

"Now let's go to the dressing rooms." Penny then said as she helped guide Ruby in the right direction by pushing them via their back. Jaune just staying silent as he followed, feeling like he didn't even need to be here.

The cheery android closed the door behind her and Ruby when they were in a dressing room, taking one dress from the stack after another for Ruby to try on. Each one Ruby stepped out of the changing booth so both Penny and Jaune can get a view and give their opinions on what will make Weiss go the most head over heels for the Rose. Many choices were made, from a variety of shoes, hats, accessors, and of course, dresses. Eventually Ruby settles on something she's never worn before.

It was a slim, form fitting, red kimono dress. With a keyhole for Ruby's chest, exposing the entire of the sides of her legs, including her thighs, black high heels, half way up her upper arm length black gloves, with both the dress and gloves having floral patterns on them in the shape of roses. To top it off she had a golden head ring off to one side of her head, holding a red rose. Both Penny and Jaune agreeing that this was the perfect choice. After paying for the dress and extras the trio left the store satisfied. 

"Just you wait Ruby friend! When Weiss sees you she'll have what they call a nose bleed!" Penny yelled with clear excitement. 

"Just hope it doesn't stain her dress if she does. That red would contrast very hard against what I can assume to likely be white." Jaune expressed some concern, hoping for the best for Ruby's sake of having an ideal perfect date. "Though if she does, just make her let out enough to make it all red and just say it's to match your color." He joked, earning a giggle from the two and a light blush on Ruby's face.

"Oh, I really have to thank you two. Knowing it's appealing to both guys and girls makes me really confident that Weiss will like it. I mean she's the expert and I imagine she makes sure all of her dresses are appealing to both sex." Ruby believed as she looked at her bag. She then had a really happy daze look as she fantasized about her and Weiss having their date. 

"I think she's day dreaming right?" Penny then guessed, asking Jaune to make sure. 

"Uh... yeah I think that's the right expression." Jaune confirmed.

Ruby brought herself back to attention hearing their little exchange. "O-oh, sorry about that. Before I forget, let me just say I owe you both for helping me out today. Seriously, don't be afraid or reserved about asking me to return the favor, whatever it may be." She offered.

The two then looked at each other before smiling and looking back at Ruby. "Of course!" Penny agreed.

"We'll take you up on that. If we ever think of anything we'd call a favor." Jaune accepted. 

Ruby giggled happily as the three head straight back to Atlas Academe. 

**_More time passes_ **

  
Ruby was in the dorm room humming a tune to herself as she listened to some music with her headphones. Kicking her legs off of her bunk bed having the biggest smile on her face. Yang watched from the other end of the room and could not take her eyes off of her sister. Their smile and brighten attitude quite affectious. "Good gods Rubes, you've always been a beacon of sunshine but now you're absolutely blinding." She then said.

"Hehe, I can't help it!" Ruby beamed. "I've never felt so... so... so alive! Like I'm living just as happily back then in that time of peace if not much more since Weiss told me how she feels." She swooned, looking out the dorm window. "Hmmm.~ It almost feels like Beacon, this room. You know... I guess I never fully realized it, but... as we spent more time together as a team, I feel I grew onto Weiss more and more. Even though I may not have addressed it back then, I think subconsciously I wanted to let her know that I cared for her a lot. And that I would be there for her when she needed it most, whatever may bring her strife." Ruby expressed, the passion in her voice speaking volumes for how much she has grown and matured as a person to feel such compassion for another someone.

Yang looked at her sister with an widen eyes expression, somewhat taken aback, before she smiled a loving smile at her little sister, sniffing a little as she shed a couple of tears. "Y-Yang! Are you okay?!" Ruby then said as she hopped down to check. Yang then suddenly brought her into a big sister hug.

"Of course I am. My sister is the best person I know." Miss Xiao Long expressed, Ruby feeling the love of her half sister in its entirety. 

Ruby's face of shock from the sudden hug quickly melted into one of serenity, feeling as if surrounded by a warm blanket of the sun. The little Rose then bringing her arms up to return the hug. "...Thanks Yang. I'm glad I can rely on such an amazing sister like you." The younger sister thanked.

Yang pulled back with a big smile. "Anytime sis. I'll always be there to support you... whenever I'm not busy with Blake." Yang then said with a playful tone, getting a giggle from Ruby. "So, when is your date again?" 

"Weiss didn't say exactly. She just told me to wait for her to call me again." Ruby explained. But as if answering her wishes, the music playing from Ruby's scroll stopped playing as it was replaced with the sound of an incoming call.

Yang could only sport a wide grin, the both of them knowing exactly who that is calling. "Well...? Go get her, tiger." She simply gestured, encouraging her little sis to keep the flow of this love boat going.

Ruby nodded excitingly before she grabbed her scroll and rushed into the bathroom with her bag that held her dress. She then answered the scroll and said, "Yes, Weiss?!"

"Meet me at the entrance of Atlas in ten minutes." Weiss answered before immediately hanging up, but Ruby could hear even Weiss's well concealed excitement. Quickly Ruby got on her dress, groomed herself, and then rushed out of the academe with her semblance. Soon nearing the entrance and slowing down, taking in a calming breath, before she began to walk outside to meet her girlfriend. 

It was a sight to behold. Weiss was wearing a somewhat similar China style Kimono dress that's a mix of white and shades of blue along with some small faint snowflakes to give the impression of snow, a keyhole for her chest with a little accessory of blue jewelry similar to the one she wears with her other clothes hanging from the middle at the top of the opening, her legs and thighs exposed just as much as Ruby at the sides, white high heels, but also had a small diamond opening that showed her belly button, but no arm gloves compared to her girlfriend making her look much more sexy from the extra exposed skin. It was almost a little too much for Ruby as she felt she was the one who would have a nose bleed, though maybe it would blend in with her dress's red color and no one would notice.

When Weiss looked on over her eyes widen as she gained a deep blush, one that Ruby mirrored, the two slowly walking towards each other as their eyes scanned each other up and down. "I see we went with the same idea." Weiss then said. 

"Apparently." Ruby replied, sounding super nervous now. 

"Alright... well... you look cuter than usual and dare I say... sexy." Weiss then admitted, looking off to the side with that last comment.

"Uh... thanks... same to you." Ruby also admitted as she too looked away. The two then outstretched their hands to grabs the other's only for the two hands to meet half way. Causing the two to look at each other with their eyes widening. There was a pregnant pause before Weiss took in a breath and smiled, calming down. "Oh dear... I feel like a we haven't grown as all." She groaned playfully.

"Hee hee... yeah..." Ruby agreed as she calmed down too. Soon the two began to walk side by said while holding hands, walking towards a limo Weiss had ready and waiting there was a portly man with a fine mustache. 

He smiled when he saw the two, "Ah Mistress Schnee, I assume the one next to you is Miss Rose?" He then guessed in a gentlemanly manner. 

"Yes Klein, this is Ruby, and Ruby, this is Klein, the family's butler and frankly, a much better man than my father." Weiss then introduced. 

"Hmm, I see. It's very nice to meet you, Klein." Ruby greeted, trying to be as lady-like and well mannered for Weiss' sake in front of her trusty caretaker. It earned her a satisfied smile from the respectful man, finding his eyes turned from light brown to yellow as his face turned to a more happy demeanor.

"I am pleased to see Weiss picked someone willing to get out of their comfort zone. But please Miss Rose, do just be yourself." Klein encouraged as he opened the door for the two. "Now come on in. The best restaurant in Atlas awaits." 

The two fine young ladies each happily thanked Klein, and then stepped in and sat in their seats next to each other while Klein closed the car door, careful not to catch either of their fine dresses. In a few more moments, the luxury car began to move and make it's way to their date destination. As they drove it didn't take long for Ruby to notice Weiss start to look really nervous about something as she gripped at her dress tightly. "Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby then asked softly.

"Ruby... I said to you that I have something to reveal during our date and frankly... I see this as the perfect opportunity to reveal it. The only problem is, I'm... super embarrassed to show this to you. Not because I don't trust you but because I love you and... as silly as it is I don't want you to judge me for it or something stupid like that." Weiss then explained, blushing.

Ruby then put her hand on one of Weiss', the heiress looking down at where she was being touched up to her love's silver eyes. "Weiss... you can tell me, I won't judge you. I want us to be truthful with each other, confide in one another about anything." The compassionate Rose assured. "Besides, I... I wouldn't want us to harbor secrets from each either like we are with Ironwood and the truth about Salem..." She added, her voice sounding almost scared of such a thing happening.

For a split second a struck of guilt landed on Weiss's face but before Ruby could see it Weiss looked away. " _sigh_ Lift up up my dress." Weiss then instructed, moving Ruby's hand onto one of the rims. Ruby was of course confused by this but before she could ask why Weiss quickly said, "Just do it." as if reading her mind.

Ruby then steeled herself a bit more for what could possibly be making Weiss act like this before pulling the front of their dress out of the way, but what she saw made her silver eyes go quite wide. Between Weiss' legs, their panties had a huge bulge, large enough that it lifted the fabric of her underwear to where Ruby could see a bit inside from the side to see what was laying underneath. And from the looks of it, she could determine it was a set of cock and balls. "Weiss you're... a futa?" The team leader gasped, not quite what she was expecting.

"Y-Yes..." Weiss said with a high pitch voice. "Born one, brought a lot of difficulties, had to do a lot of embarrassing things to keep it under control and such." She explained quickly, getting more and more embarrassed the longer Ruby stared at it. "Ruby, stare any long and I might get turned on.~" Weiss then whined like a child, unable to handle it.

Realizing just what she was doing, Ruby let go of her lover's dress as she blushed herself. "S-sorry, sorry." She quickly apologized, the both of them taking a breath to collect themselves. After a minute of silence, Ruby spoke up. "So... that's it? That's what you were worried I'd judge you about?" She questioned, feeling a bit less tense from her seeming to psych herself up more than she needed.

"Well... like I said... I had to do a lot of embarrassing things to keep myself under control. Growing up as a futa, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to buy myself a prostitute behind my family's back. How many times I had to do it while at Beacon too. Then the time we were at Mistral..." Weiss explained, looking more and more embarrassed by the second. "I just... I feel like a big slut." She then said, starting to well up with some tears.

"Weiss..." Ruby spoke lightly, bringing her hand up to wipe the Schnee's tears away before cupping their cheek to look into each other's eyes. "I don't care about that, Weiss. That was in the past, and I can see why you are embarrassed about it. Maybe even a little ashamed of yourself. And also... during those times and between, when we started to grow closer from being a team... I realized that I grew to want to help you as much as I can. As both your team leader... and as a very close friend." Ruby expressed her feelings with passion in her voice, Weiss feeling a tightness in her chest from her girlfriend's words. "I may not have been able to bring myself around to it for you as meaningfully back then, so let me do so now. If you would allow me Weiss, I'd be willing to help keep your needs under control. So that way you won't have to do it behind anyone's back anymore as a shameful naughty girl, but instead just between you and me... as lovers." Ruby professed with all her heart.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a fair few seconds before smiling. "Alright... from now on... it's just you. I won't do it with anyone else anymore. That I promise. But I'll warn you. I become a handful once I get into the swing of it." She warned as she leaned in, touching Ruby's forehead with her own.

"Then maybe you'll just have to teach me how to get used to it. Besides, me being a bisexual actually kinda... makes me look forward to it.~" Ruby admitted, feeling a little embarrassed from saying such a thing with someone else, but shook off the uncomfortable sensation by drowning it out with passionate love from giving Weiss a quick kiss before pressing her forehead back against her girlfriend's.

"Bi...sexual?" Weiss then said, sounding surprised. 

"Yep" Ruby replied with a pop.

"Huh... well I certainly feel more comfortable now." Weiss then said as she pulled away and touched her hair a little. Ruby smiling as she did the same.

"So... this may sound like it's rushing it but... after our date?" Ruby then suggested.

Weiss looked at Ruby, once again surprised, but again smiled warmly. "Just ready to do it huh? Well, first we should tell Yang. You know how she can get. We won't accept no for an answer, but best we tell her that we're going to do it." Weiss then pointed out.

Ruby though couldn't help but blush some more as a though crossed her mind from what her girlfriend said. "R-r-really? I- I mean, yeah it would be good to make sure that she and Blake don't walk in on us, but it just feels a bit awkward to let someone, including our team, know that we're going to have sex." She stuttered through some of her words, her embarrassment and blushing really cute to the heiress.

"Ruby. I can get us a private room. It's just as her younger sister she's protective of you and she would want to know that her Ruby is having sex. Don't worry, she already knows that I'm a futa. She found out one night when I wasn't paying attention." Weiss explained.

"Oh, okay. Y-yeah alright I'll let her know then." Ruby calmed down, figuring it was a safe idea letting another family member know about this big step in a relationship. Mid-typing her text to Yang, Ruby then asked. "Wow though... that must've been a real disaster of awkward and embarrassing mix of emotions to have someone walk in on you with your privates out." Ruby assumed, her mind putting an image in her head of her big sis either freaking out so much she almost breaks the door closing it so fast, or getting upset at her teammate for not being careful doing such a thing.

"You have no idea." Weiss then said with a groan, as she hung her head. "I swear it was a chaos of emotions full of yelling on both ends. I'm just so glad you and Blake were out shopping at the time. I don't even remember half of the things we said to each other. Just that by the end of it she promised to never talk about it to anyone and that she'd help me keep it a secret." Weiss explained, Ruby having sent the text mid-way through her girlfriend's story.

"Well then I'd say she did I good job keeping it." Ruby smiled proud of her big sis being able to keep a secret. In only a split second later, Ruby already got a text back from Yang saying "Do you have protection?!" Her eyes widen as she looked over to Weiss only to see her having a small container of pills and a smile. Miss Rose smiled getting the idea before she texted back that Weiss does. Another few seconds later, Yang responded with "Okay then. Have fun you two.~ ;)" "Oh... okay then, that was quicker than I thought." Ruby giggled, surprised her big sister was that confident to just check for protection and then that was it.

"Yang trusts me and Blake more than most and she trusts you even more." Weiss pointed out as she put a hand onto Ruby's. 

The young rose looked down at Weiss's hand before back up at her and smiled. "Yeah... we have the best team anyone can ask for." Ruby then said happily.

"I know and I'm very fortunate to be part of said team." Weiss replied. The two then sighed happily as they leaned into each other, feeling fully and entirely in love.

  
After a bit more driving their limo arrived at the high class restaurant Weiss picked out for them, and from there the WhiteRose couple enjoyed a pleasant dinner together, talking and laughing as they eat an exquisite professionally cooked meal. Once they were done, they then got back into the limo and Weiss had Klein drive them to a hotel, both Weiss and Ruby excited to get to the best part of tonight. For they knew it would be one they wouldn't forget.

When they got there Ruby was getting more and more nervous. She was constantly blushing and stammering as Weiss bought them a room for a one night stay. Weiss was looking more and more confident as they went on. Not even worrying if Ruby was okay. Cause she knew Ruby wanted to do this, her smile was all she needed. After what felt like an eternity to Ruby. The two were in their room. It had one bed and a few... _ahem,_ toys for them to try out if they wanted. "Alright Ruby. We have a shower in here if you want us to use it before we get serious." Weiss then explained to the so-nervous-she-was-almost-sweating girl.

"U-uh... n-no thanks. B-besides, wouldn't it make more sense to clean up... a-after our session?" Ruby suggested, her legs shaking so much her heels might give out and break.

Weiss couldn't help but finally sigh at how Ruby was acting, swaying her hips as she got closer until the experienced and confident Schnee was able to hold her girlfriend's blushing cheek. Her other hand traveled down Ruby's side to her hips while Weiss kept their eyes locked together. "Relax Ruby. Just breath a bit, and focus on me." Weiss instructed sweetly. The tone of her voice soothing to Ruby as she started to calm down. "I know what to do and not to, so just leave it to me, and I'll make it so this will be the best night of our lives.~ Okay?~" Weiss' voice starting to sound more hot and seductive.

"O-OK." Ruby agreed as Weiss began to undress her. The red dress soon falling to the floor, as did her hair ornament, and then her heels. Weiss then encouraged Ruby to take off her clothes with the heiress soon having nothing on but her bra and underwear. Weiss then guided Ruby as they got to the bed, the Schnee soon sitting down, and gently getting Ruby to her knees. 

"Now. The first thing you should do for a futa like me, is to play with my cock. Thing is if we futas don't let loose a few loads during foreplay then the fucking will be extra intense." Weiss explained as she handed Ruby the bottle of birth control pills. "In the mean time, take up to five of these for max protection, us futas have crazy potent semen." She then shared.

"Okay..." Ruby answered as she opened the bottle, her mind unable to help but think about having kids with Weiss. She did manage to snap out of it though, and threw her head back as she dropped the pills into her mouth, quickly swallowing right afterwards. She then went on to grab Weiss's under wear and pull them down, Weiss moaning as she felt her cock and balls bounce free of their confines. Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight of the two things. They were HUGE and Weiss's cock was still flaccid! "Are they... normally this big?" 

"Male genitals? No from what I understand the mix of male and female hormones causes a futa's genitals to go to the extreme. It's not like men can't be this big but it's much rarer on their end." Weiss explained as Ruby just stares on at her flaccid bitch tamer. "You can touch it you know." Weiss then said with a teasing smile.

Ruby then snapped back to attention again, and couldn't contain her curiosity about her girlfriend's cock as she then took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the fairly thick shaft. "Is... is this how I do it, Weiss?" Ruby asked wanting to be sure, this time snapping Weiss back to attention as she was already loving the feeling of her girlfriend's touch on her cock, and she's just holding it. 

"Y-Yeah! _ahem_ Just, move your hand up and down from base to tip. It'll start to harden and when it does it'll start to stand up or get erect. From their you can use your hands, mouth, breasts, and even your feet to pleasure it." Weiss explained, faintly moaning when she listed off all the ways she can be pleasured as she saw her cock twitch in Ruby's hand.

"A-Alright. Here goes..." Ruby hesitated a moment, but pushed through for her girlfriend and began to slowly and lightly stroke off Weiss' flimsy monster sex sausage. Within seconds the beast that is Weiss's cock began to grow in length, girth, and smell. For the first time Ruby smelt the smell of sexual hormones. Making her feel a little bit weird as she watched what was about 6 inches of penis turn into a one foot and half monster of a cock. "Holly..." Ruby then said, flabbergasted at the sheer size of the thing. "And this is suppose to go into us?" she then said in disbelief. 

"Well, the vagina can handle a baby going through it." Weiss pointed out as she panted. "And I've shoved this thing into human mouths and I've even done plenty of anal. So as impossible as it looks. You'd be surprised by the human body. Helps that cocks are made up of flesh and can compress a little in some cases." the Schnee explained, letting Ruby awe at the monster in front of her.

The Rose was learning more as she kept stroking the Schnee's cock absent mindedly, unable to get over how large Weiss' shaft is. Even her balls seemed too big to behold, as each testicle looked about as big as a tennis ball, and filled to the brim with virile spunk. At some point though, Ruby got distracted by a clear fluid leaking out from the tip of Weiss' fat bulbous dick head. "W-Weiss, what is this that's coming out? Is it... is this what makes a baby in a girl?" Ruby asked, finding whatever it is pouring out to have a weird yet somehow alluring scent.

"No you dolt." Weiss said with a giggle. "It's call pre-cum. The body creates it to lube up the inside of the cock to make it easier on the semen to travel on through. It's also used to make holes slicker and easier to fuck. The smell is also there to help the partner get turned on and into the mood. I haven't tasted it myself but my past partners have said that it also tastes fantastic." Weiss explained. 

"I see... well... I guess it can't hurt to have a taste myself." Ruby concluded, thinking if other women have tasted it from Weiss, then she should too. Weiss couldn't help but let out a hot moan though as Ruby's tongue slid along the underside of her girthy shaft, scooping up the pre-cum that was leaking down the meat pillar. When she got a nice hefty glob on her tongue, Ruby pulled back to swallow the lewd fluid. When she did, her eyes slowly grew wide, finding the slightly salty but extremely sweet dick nectar really really tasty. And as for Weiss' foreskin itself, it wasn't as bad as Ruby thought. "Woah... it's... really delicious." She shared with Weiss, who could see the nice boost in confidence in her girlfriend.

"And you got a nice tongue.~" Weiss moaned deeply, her cock agreeing as it twitched. "Mind... licking it like a big fat lollipop?~" She then said suggestively, really in the mood now. Ruby blushed at seeing and hearing her girlfriend like this but it also sent a nice tingle down her spine. 

"Yeah, sure." Ruby then said with a smile before she leaned in and began to lick her girl's cock. Up and down and all around. She began to do everything she could think of licking Weiss's bitch tamer. The more she did the more she liked it and the more she liked it the more she did it. Soon Ruby was just going wild as she licked the hell out of the giant shaft. Leaving not single spot dry licked. 

"Oh fuck~" Weiss moaned loving Ruby's armature technique. The energy and devotion driving her up the wall already. "P-Please hold my balls in your hands.~" She then instructed. Holding onto the sheets of the bed tightly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Mmnaah~ Okay." Ruby answered as she savored the transparent liquid on her tongue, looking down and putting Weiss' large stuffed balls in her smooth hands. The futa Schnee's cum tanks so full Ruby could feel all of their spunk sloshing around inside. "Woah, is that the cum I'm feeling inside?" She wondered, squeezing Weiss' balls as she got some more quick licks on the tasty sex monster that's leaking more and more delectable pre the closer Weiss was getting to climax.

"MMMM~ Oh yeah! Squeeze them harder and do it on and off~ Pump my balls!" Weiss then begged. Ruby was surprised to see Weiss act like this but then again, it was her first time seeing Weiss be in a sexual mood. "D-Don't forget to put your mouth over the cock head~ I promise, my cum tastes better than cookies!" Miss Schnee then swore, sounding like she knew from personal experience.

"What? REALLY?!?! O-Okay!" Ruby burst in excitement, buying into Weiss' claim as she then popped her lips around their fat cock head, feeling her mouth fill up with so much sticky pre that Ruby thought it was a water fountain of sugar water. Which she eagerly gulped down while her hands were squeezing, massaging, and lightly tugging Weiss' spunk containers.

"Oh shit!" Weiss then yelped, not expecting Ruby to do it right away. Her eyes rolled up as she grabbed the back of Ruby's head and held her there as she almost screamed as she began to unload. Ruby felt something super thick enter her mouth and there was so much of it that it made her cheeks bulge and the cock acted like a plug. Forcing Ruby to start swallowing almost immediately. Next thing she knew however was both the taste and sudden addicting sensation. The taste was absolutely wonderful, like eating cookie icecream. The sensation however was something she's never felt before.

As the cum filled up her mouth and traveled down her esophagus and entered on into her stomach. She began to feel a burning sensation. No it wasn't painful if anything it was the opposite. It felt so fucking good. Ruby wasn't big on masturbation, she just didn't find any reasonable time to do it, and she wanted to do so many other things. But when she did masturbate and climaxed it always felt so good. The sensation she felt going through her right now, felt similar to that just with her mouth, food tube, and stomach. It was enough to make her roll her eyes up as she began to feel wet downstairs. Weiss had a look of euphoria on her face as she kept cumming. It was like her balls were bottomless as she unloaded continuously for a while. 

Ruby swallowed every single drop and loved every second of it. After roughly a minute Weiss finally calmed down and sighed contently... before gasping as she looked down at Ruby and quickly pulled out. "Oh gods, Ruby! Are you okay!" She then asked, sounding incredibly worried as Miss Rose sat on her knees in a daze, Weiss shook her a little bit before she then flicked their forehead. Ruby gasped, before she then drew in even more air as her body suddenly realized how much oxygen it needed. 

Next thing they knew, Ruby had small globs of cum flying out whenever she coughed from her body desperately getting the air it needed for her lungs. When she calmed down after a bit, she looked up at Weiss with half-lidded lust-filled eyes. "You... weren't kidding... about how much better your _burp_ cum tastes than cookies, Weiss.~" The stuffed Rose moaned, her stomach stuffed so much her belly looks like she was 4 months into pregnancy. All the hormones from the thick, creamy, potent cum having made Ruby extremely wet downstairs. Her panties soaked enough to be transparent with pussy juice flowing down her inner thighs like a river.

"Th-Thank you... you doing okay?" Weiss then asked. 

"Y-Yeah... feel heavy and hot though. Not in a bad way." Ruby answered.

"Right... well, I think we should take care of that." Weiss then said as she pointed to Ruby's bloated belly. "I can use my time dilation glyph to help you rapidly digest the cum in your stomach. Though the side affect will be you becoming hornier than a bunny rabbit faunus in heat, since all the hormones in my cum more quickly spread through your systems." Weiss then explained, giving her love an choice.

"Hee hee hee, sounds like fun." Ruby replied, sounding drunk.

"Hmhmhm~ Guess I'll take that as a yes then.~" Weiss giggled with an amused grin as she helped her girlfriend up and lay them out on the bed, and then cast her speed glyph. The Time Dilation working it's magic on Ruby as her belly then began to deflate, but it didn't take long for the horny Rose to feel her body glowing- no, brimming with tingling sexual energy. Weiss letting her eyes take in all of her red lover lightly twitching and shaking in euphoric bliss on the velvety sheets, her sight then traveling down to see Ruby's pussy clear as day through their heavily drenched panties. "Mmmmh~ I think I might have a drink myself, and give you another delicious first experience.~" The heiress promised, licking her lips.

"H-Huh?" Ruby responded, seeing a pink haze around her vision and feeling really dizzy, but cool. She then felt her underwear being taken off and watched as Weiss tossed her panties aside before smiling at them. She then watched as Weiss went down to her pelvis and began doing something. Ruby tossed her head back as she moaned loudly. Feeling something quick and precise hitting her pussy. It felt dozens of times more sensitive than before and quickly the red rose heard herself scream, moaning in a voice she didn't even recognize. 

Before she then suddenly felt something building rapidly. Ruby remembered it being an impending climax when she would use her fingers. But this felt way bigger. Suddenly she felt Weiss press herself against her pussy and heard super naughty slurping sounds. She even felt her clitoris being played with before she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "CUMMING!!!" She then shouted as she felt her pelvis erupt in complete and utter bliss. Her vision flashing white with the pink haze mixed in.

Weiss was taking in all of her lover's taste in her mouth, being filled very quickly from how hard and fast Ruby is gushing her love juice out her quivering pussy. "Mmmmnh~ Oh gods, Ruby tastes sooo good~ Flood my body with your cum, my love~<3" The horny Snow angle moaned in her head with her face burring between Ruby's legs, swallowing gulp after gulp of their clear sex nectar, feeling herself growing unbearably hard and leaking pre into a puddle staining the bed. "Fuck.~ Is it all the sweets she eats? This is the best girlcum ever~" Weiss moaned, feeling herself get extra hard.

Soon Ruby finished cumming as Weiss pulled back and cleaned up the cum on her face. "Wow Ruby, your cum is the best.~" Weiss praised before she crawled up her lover's body and then turned around to land on them. "But now you've gotten me all iron hard and I still need to cum at least two more times before we get to the main course.~" She then explained. "Maybe we can get to the main course faster in the future. But I don't want to push you too hard during your first time." She then added as Ruby began to hug her. "So here, let's try a foot job. I bet your cute feet will feel amazing. With how big and strong your legs are." 

"Mmmmnh~... Haaah~... Okay." Ruby panted, moaning from the afterglow as she used a bit of her aura to recover a little quicker. "So I just need to rub your cock with my feet, right? How about this then?" She asked as she then briefly used her semblance, slipping out so she was now on top of Weiss. Her iron rod erect futa dick standing super straight up in the air. Ruby then looked behind her to see where the amazing tower of fuck meat was, and then moved her legs to allow her feet to hold her love's bitch tamer between them before she began stroking the shaft with her smooth feet. The rose petals from Ruby's semblance seeming to stay, spread around on the bed and adding to the passionate love making scene.

"Oh wow, uh... oooohhh...~" Weiss moaned, not expecting this angle of approach. "Never had a footjob quite like moan like this before.~" Weiss admitted, Ruby smiling as she put her hands onto the sides of Weiss's face. 

"All the better to kiss you my dear angle." Ruby then said smoothly.

Weiss had to hold back a snort to not ruin the moment. "You're such a ham." She then teased.

"Maybe, but this ham has your meat between her feet." Ruby pointed out as she began to move her feet faster, getting into the rhythm quickly. Making Weiss moan louder before she got a crazy idea. 

"OK, this is going to sound nuts. But I've done this before and it's amazing. I want... you to... choke me." Miss Schnee then requested, getting an reasonable reaction.

This outlandish-sounding reason caused Ruby to slow her feet down a little. "Why... would people want or ask for such a thing?" Ruby inquired, her feet now covered in Weiss' pre allowing her to stroke up and down the slickened girthy shaft more smoothly, also producing some pretty lewd and erotic sounds of sticky sex fluid being rubbed against flesh.

"I said the same thing. But apparently and speaking from experience, the choking combined with climaxing is... oh god your feet feel so...~ that the two combined is so intense and thrilling." Weiss explained, before her eyes rolled up briefly from Ruby's feet skills. "It's not something you should do often but groan once in a while it's simply one of the best feelings ever.~" The schnee explained, Ruby seeing her girl getting pleasure just thinking about it. It sounded insane, and super dangerous, but if Weiss has done it a few times... 

"A-Alright... but if I feel like it's going to far I will stop immediately." Ruby then agreed.

"That's fine. Just, do it when I say so.~" Miss Schnee then instructed, feeling the pressure start to build in her pelvis while her cock kept spurting out globs of pre with each stroke up from Ruby's feet as if being milked of whatever she has inside.

Ruby gave Weiss a nod before leaning down to give her love a passionate kiss before she will have to put on the pressure, tongue and all as they moaned into each other's face as a sign of how much they enjoy feeling their lips pressed together. It was soon cut short however when Weiss felt her hips jerk. "D-Do it now!" 

Ruby pulled back and let Weiss take a breath before she put one of her hands around her neck and squeezed. Weiss began to choke as Ruby sped up her feet strokes. The heiress suddenly felt the intensity building and she got red hot in the face. Her eyes rolled up into their sockets as her tongue began to stick out. Before she then suddenly climaxed. Like a cork popping out of a Champaign bottle Ruby heard the cum rushing out of the large cock with a huge sticky sound. Weiss groaning as she felt her whole world go white from the intensity of the climax. Miss Rose feeling the hot thick cum landing on her back. The climaxes lasted for ten seconds before Ruby finally let go and the snow angle's cock briefly went flaccid.

Weiss gasped for air as she looked like she just experienced true ecstasy. "fuuuuuuck." She then croaked, "that's so addicting.~" they added before moaning some more from feeling Ruby kissing their neck, as if a way to try and lovingly make any lingering pain go away.

"Not that I might become as into it but... maybe you can return the favor some other time?~" Ruby requested, the both of them looking at each other with lust still visibly present in their eyes.

"Uh... maybe... we'd have to be careful though. I cannot imagine what your sister would do if she found signs of choking around your neck." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh yeah... we will have to be careful." Ruby agreed. 

"OK... so... ever heard of the 69 position?~" Weiss then asked, as her cock began to twitch and slowly grow hard again at the thought of what they'll do next.

"No, I haven't. What does it involve?" Ruby wondered innocently, earning a lusty grin from Weiss as their futa cock got more erect, pressing between Ruby's butt cheeks as the shaft was standing more and more straight and hard like steel.

"OK, basically. We have to face each other's genitals while we're pressed together. So turn around and we can start pleasuring each other at the same time." Weiss explained.

Nodding Ruby shuffled around Weiss soon getting to see Ruby's cute butt and her super wet pussy. "Alright, seeing as we've both already used our mouths to make each other cum. Let's solely focus using our hands and since you've pleasured my cock twice now. Trying pleasuring my pussy." Weiss then suggested.

"Okay.~" Ruby simply said with a smile, eager to enjoy all sorts of these positions and techniques. Leaning down though, Ruby found it was kind of difficult to gain access to her love's pussy with a huge sex spear in the way. To get around it though, She simply pushed it down with her chest and stomach until the futa cock was sandwiched between their two bodies, allowing Ruby to more comfortably begin fingering Weiss like she would touch herself.

Weiss moaned from feel her cock being pressed between their two warm bodies and from being fingered in her pussy. An area she rarely touches herself. Her cock and balls taking way more priority. Soon she began to use her fingers and quickly Ruby really started to feel the disparity of their skill level. If one thing was clear, Weiss's time with those prostitutes really helped her learn how to pleasure someone back. 

"Mnaaah!~ W-Weiss you're so good!~ Mmmmnh~ I almost can't help but feel a bit jealous of how many others you had sex with.~" Ruby moaned as she did her best to finger and pleasure Weiss the way they are for her, making Ruby's pussy flow with lewd juices as if able to find the valve that makes her wet and kept it running like that.

"D-Don't worry Ruby. Mmmh~ My pussy is rather inexperienced. In fact, I'm still a virgin in there." Weiss revealed as her pussy quivered under Ruby's touch.

"Well that makes two of us, mmmnhaa~ B-but I guess I won't be in a moment, huh?~" Ruby pointed out as she kept fingering how she knew best. The both of them getting their digits completely covered in a sticky layer of each other's juices. Ruby also was subconsciously moving and fidgeting her body around from all the pleasure on her pussy and how turned on she was, causing her to rub Weiss' cock with her belly and her breasts, pleasuring her girlfriend in two places at once unknowingly.

Weiss hummed in deep pleasure as she felt Ruby's body pleasure her cock and her fingers doing whatever they want inside of her pussy. Soon she felt her hips jerk which of course caused her to feel even more pleasure, which caused her to keep jerking her hips. "Geez, Ruby would be dangerous if she were a futa" Miss Schnee then admitted, the amount of energy Ruby had was- "D-Dammit Ruby~ You're a natural~" She then said aloud as she felt herself get close to another climax.

"Mmmmnhh~ Says the one who's- fuuUUUCK!!~" Ruby moaned aloud, her climax filling her voice with euphoria as Weiss' experience brought her to ejaculate faster, rewarding the heiress with more of Ruby's love juice. The intensity making Ruby's body twitch and vibrate against the pulsing futa cock, unable to hold back much longer. Feeling her own impending climax Weiss rolled her eyes up and smiled widely as she began to jerk her fingers in and out rapidly. 

Making Ruby's climax more intense and last way longer. "W-W-W-WEEEEIIISSSSS!!!" Ruby then shouted as she felt her entire body trembled which was soon more than enough to make Weiss moan just as loudly as she her pussy and cock came at the same time. Causing Ruby to see a huge gush of girlcum and feel something hot and sticky pool and push itself between her and Weiss's body. Soon spilling out from her sides and from the back. The two's climaxed didn't last any longer than 10 seconds but it felt way longer from both of their perspectives. 

When the two stopped gushing their naughty fluids, they laid limp resting in another satisfying afterglow, a separate warm feeling from all the cum on their faces and between their bodies. "Haaah~... mmmnhh~... s-so... good~..." Ruby panted, finding herself really really enjoying this, and it wasn't even the main event yet.~ Weiss knew this too, as she could feel her cock growing unbearably hard again already, pressing against Ruby's cum-covered body.

Ruby soon began to move again and began to scoop and lick up all of the cum on her and Weiss's body. She was like a cum eating machine as she quickly began to eat and swallow all of her girlfriend's cum. Making as much naughty noises as possible and even showing off to Weiss from time to time. Weiss Schnee felt like her cock was turning into steel as she watched and listened to the naughty rose. When Ruby was done she looked hornier than before. "Please Weiss I... I can't bare it.~" She then said, now looking cute and submissive as she rubbed her butt against the pole that was the heiress's cock.

Unable to bare how hot, sexy, and needy her girlfriend is, Weiss then sat up and lightly pushed Ruby onto their back, laying her out in all her naked lewd glory. "Don't worry Ruby.~ I'll make sure you feel the best you ever have.~" Weiss promised before placing her fuck spear on Ruby's pussy, rubbing her long shaft against it to lube up a bit more while listening to the beautiful moans coming from her lover's lips. "Now, base on what I've heard from others around our age. The initial penetration will hurt. It's not the worse pain but it will sting. It will then slowly subside as we begin fuck. From there, and especially with a cock as big as mine, it will be one of the most pleasurable things you'll ever experience." She then explained, letting her words sink in as she continued to rub the entrance of Ruby's soaked pussy, making her cock start to shine as it's getting more covered in a nice layer of juice.

"Mmmmnh~ Okay.~" Ruby moaned back as she felt herself getting really wet in eager preparation for the large mating stick that's sliding back and forth against her drenched lower lips. "Haaah~ Oooh gods Weiss, I need you so badly.~"

"How badly?~" Weiss then teased as she got a bit faster with her rubbing, teasing her girl with more small pleasure.

"Nhaaah~ Really really reeeeaally badly.~ So much that I'd give up Crescent Rose in a heartbeat!~" Ruby expressed as she moaned more, and she meant what she said which even surprised Weiss a bit, feeling her own heart feel warmly tighter. And the sound of Ruby's needy voice and erotic moans like music to Weiss as they filled the room along with the echoing of their wet flesh rubbing together.

Weiss then smiled as she lined herself up. "Aww, poor Crescent Rose. Guess her mommy just doesn't love her anymore.~" She then teased before she then slammed the cock into Miss Rose's pussy. Hilting it in one go!

The two of them then sang in unison with moans filled with lust and love, Ruby's being the more louder one from being penetrated for the first time, her hymen absolutely destroyed with not a trace left, and her cervix penetrated as well not being able to stop the tougher-than-steel fuck-rod that easily plowed through and nestled into the back of Ruby's womb. "Nhaahaaaah!~<3 Ho-Holy shit! W-Weiss you feel so much bigger and better inside me!~" The young Rose yelled out in euphoria, with a small bulge coming from her belly that represented how far and deep her lover tunneled into her.

"Ooooohhh fuuuuuck~ You have the world's tightest pussy~" Weiss groaned as she leaned down onto Ruby's body. Clenching her teeth as she felt her cock and Ruby's walls pulse in unison. "Gah!~ It feels like your pussy was made for my cock! I'm not even moving and I feel like I'm going to blow!~" Weiss then admitted, afraid to move even a tiny bit. Both Weiss and Ruby moaning and groaning with every breath as their genitals massaged each other on their own.

Not wanting their first session to end out like this though, Weiss channeled her aura to give her strength, feeling her willpower and endurance grow stronger enough to let her properly make love with her significant other. "Mmmmnh~ Th-there we go. Now then, let's indulge on the purest of ecstasy.~" Weiss purred seductively into Ruby's ear, and then began to pull out with plenty of Ruby's juices spilling out with it, and then thrusted back in earning a sharp moan from the both of them as Weiss was now sure she can hold on before giving in to stuffing Ruby with her love juice.

Weiss then pulled back again, only faster, before thrusting back on in. Ruby sung a song she moaned so loud as she climaxed there and then. Her world going white for a sec as she felt like she would pass out. Only to be brought back by another thrust that threaten to make her cum yet again. "Holy shit Weiss!!!~ UGH, Your cock is messing me up~" Ruby groaned as she showed off her ahegao face, the lewd look on the cute adorable huntress's face absolutely beautiful for Weiss.

"Don't forget the feeling Ruby. Because it'll only get better from here on as we do this a lot more.~ Now use your aura. I don't want you to pass out and miss a single moment of this session.~" Weiss ordered, almost sounding like she'd be able to pull off a dominatrix role before then leaning down to make out with her lover's tasty face of pleasure, her hips on auto pilot as she slowly but surely picked up speed. Her girth stretching and rubbing against every spot in Ruby's wet love tunnel.

Ruby did her best to concentrate on using her aura and while successful she felt like she could lose control of it any second. The thrusting of such a massive beast inside of her making her want to cum every single second. But it did help that Weiss was kissing her and having their tongues dance with one another. It was enough to help Miss Rose refocus and try to pleasure Weiss back. Though she wasn't sure there was much she could do. Seeing as she was quickly losing feeling in her legs. "Uh, Weiss! My legs are starting to feel numb!~" She then admitted. 

"That's okay Ruby!~ That's just your body not being used to fucking!~ This has happened with any partner I've had for the first time!~ But you'll get use to it, don't worry!~" Weiss promised before she continued their make out session as she fucked Ruby's pussy into submission. Even with this being her first dick inside her, Weiss's sheer size was already starting to make Ruby's pussy take shape of their bitch tamer with each passion filled thrust.

Ruby was drowning in unparalleled bliss as her girlfriend was taking her for an absolute ride of a lifetime, her legs wrapping around Weiss' waist as they make love to each other in a hot missionary position. The room was filled with the smell of sex and naughty lewd sounds from the horny heiress futa slapping her pelvis against Ruby's over and over, fully hilting her monstrous pre-spewing cock all the way and jabbing the back of her love's baby room with each thrust, wishing she could impregnate them with her children already if they weren't at war.

"Oh Ruby! Once this war is over!~ I'm going to fill you up with so many kids!~ You'll need a wheelchair to get around!~" Weiss then boasted, full of love and lust as she began to go even faster. 

"I look forward to it Weiss!~ Let's have as many babies as humanly possible!~" Ruby agreed without hesitation, her brain fairly drunk on dopamine from how happy she is. 

"Alright! I'm going to explode soon! And I'm going to make this even better!" Weiss then said before she activated her time glyph. The two suddenly screeched at the top of their lungs as Weiss's thrusts became insanely fast. Both her and Ruby found their vision blurring as they felt their pelvises explode in bliss, ecstasy, euphoria, and especially their respective gender's cum, with the eruption of their climax being so powerful that both of them briefly lost their voice while their eyes widened and rolled up.

Silence filled their ears with the only exception being the lewd squirting and gushing of Weiss's thick baby batter pumping out and pooling inside Ruby's womb. Inflating her belly to an insane size as Weiss's pelvis and legs got completely soaked in Miss Rose's juices, a few small globs of pure, potent, fertile off-white spunk spurting out from the seam of where they connect from how much pressure and little room there is inside Ruby's now cum-stained pussy.

By the time their flow of cum fully tapered off, Ruby's womb was so stuffed with her lover's futa essence that her belly look fully pregnant with 6 babies. While she had a delicious looking pleasure wracked face with her tongue hanging out and drooling, Weiss had a seemingly permanent blush on her face with a look of pure satisfaction, knowing that this was only the beginning of something indescribably amazing as the two laid there in the best sex afterglow... so far.~

Keeping her slowly softening sex hammer plugged inside her girlfriend's sex flooded flesh cave, Weiss bent down to put her ear against Ruby's belly, lightly jiggling and moving it around to hear her liquified love sloshing and squelching around in the stuffed and expanded baby room. "Mmmmh~ I really can't wait for that sound to be our children.~<3" The Schnee prayed and wished, her voice still having some leftover lust in it as she then laid her and Ruby on their sides. "How about you Ruby my love? How was your first taste of pleasure, sex and raw love?" She asked sweetly as she brushed some of Ruby's red highlighted hair away from their face.

"Absolutely heavenly~" Ruby responded, sounding like a young kid, before she leaned in and began to rub her face up against Weiss's. The two sighed as they began to cuddle. Weiss's cock soon becoming small enough to star to let the cum flow out of Ruby's womb and pussy. She hummed in delight as the thick creamy stuff slowly came out, pooling into a warm off-white puddle. More spunk mixed with pussy juice kept spilling out, making the puddle keep growing that it could possibly surround the both of them at some point. Ruby however started to feel extra heavy and tired. "Weiss... I feel... tired." She groaned, her eyes drooping.

"That's okay Ruby. Go ahead and fall asleep. I'll take care of things while you're out." Weiss promised as she rubbed Ruby's head.

"Okay... thanks, Weiss... mmmnh~... I... love you~..." The deflating Rose thanked, her heavy eye lids closing right after.

"I love you too, Ruby.~" Weiss said back before Ruby's consciousness drifted into peaceful sleep, their warm bodies snuggled against each other as the night passed, and their date officially finished better than they could ask for.

  
The next day, Ruby groaned and then yawned as sunlight leaking in from the window warmed and woke her up steadily. When she and her senses were more awake, she realized that the bed was a mess with white, the puddle of cum that poured out of her having expanded enough to surround her and Weiss. "Wow... what an amazing night.~" She said dreamily, But realized the heiress was nowhere to be found, leaving Ruby in the center of their late night love-making aftermath. As she looked around though, she found a note on the bed-side table with five more birth control pills next to it saying, "Take these and join me. Hint: I'm where you clean after getting dirty.~" And Ruby then realized she heard the shower running and her girlfriend's beautiful voice humming a song.

Getting excited Ruby takes her pills and the rushes towards the the bathroom. Soon she found Weiss behind a screen door as she washed herself. Though as Ruby got nearer she smelt... chocolate. "Ah, there you are Ruby. Well come on in. I'm looking forward to playing with you again." Weiss then said happily as Ruby slid the door open just enough to walk on in before closing it, feeling the flow of warm water rain upon her and begin to soak her body and hair, cleaning off some of the white and transparent leftover sticky fluids.

"Wow... you smell like..." Ruby then said, kind of drooling a little.

"Chocolate? Yeah it's a nice type of shampoo. Edible too." Weiss explained as one of her soapy sudsy hands stopped washing her skin, and brought a finger up to her mouth to suck on it as a little demonstration.

"Woah... that's amazing! So I could even just drink from the bottle and it'd be fine?!" Ruby marveled in awe like a kid.

"Sure. But it's not as fun like that compared to this.~" Weiss hinted with a seductive look, as she held the brown fancy bottle and poured out the sweet exotic shampoo onto her chest. The brown liquid covering and sliding down her breasts and erect nipples with the water on her making bubbles form from the ingenious substance. "Come and get it my love.~ I know you can't resist both your love for sweets and me.~" She purred, putting her arms behind her head to give a sexy pose and full access to her body for her entranced Ruby.

Feeling a new sense of hunger Ruby growled playfully before she leaned on in and grabbed a handful of Weiss's breasts as she began to lick the shampoo off. "Wow Weiss, I didn't notice before but I think your breasts have grown over the past couple of years." She then said innocently, the shampoo that she didn't lick being rubbed around and becoming more soapy, cleaning the heiress' skin while also making it smell and feel tasty.

"Mmmmnh~ That may be because through our time together as a team, you've mainly see me in my clothes that seem to flatten my bust." Weiss explained through her moans, drinking in the feeling of Ruby's tongue and hands on her breasts. "Mmnaah~ But from now on, you'll see them grow better without anything to cover them when it's just us.~" She teased with a grin, feeling her pussy get wet both with the shower water and her lewd fluids.

"I don't know~ You're 19 years old and so far you've staid the cutest and most beautiful petite girl on the planet.~" Ruby flirted with a cute wink.

Weiss almost instinctively snapped back for someone seemingly calling her small, whether that's assets' sizes or just all of her in general, but she could be mad at someone so cute, pure, and adorable like Ruby, especially the one they loved. But thankfully the small complaint disappeared from her mind as she moaned from the hungry Rose nibbling on her nipple, hard erect as it poked out from the brown divine essence sliding and glazing down her body. "Nhah!~ Th-thanks for the compliment, Ruby.~ Though if you plan to talk more then use that mouth, then I guess we can skip having you try your first genuine blowjob.~" She flirted back with a tease.

Ruby would've asked why her partner brought up the idea, but here first instinct told her to look down, and her eyes saw Weiss' hand in the process of pouring the delectable liquid-cleaning-candy on her erect cock. The long washed shining shaft being coated in a nice heavy thick layer of brown, managing to stick on enough to even slide down and cover the underside of her already delicious meat popsicle, with the pre that's leaking out of Weiss' urethra mixing and making it a "white chocolate", with the contrasting color spreading more by the second.

Ruby giggled as she quickly finished Weiss's chest up before she got onto her knees. "And miss out on this chocolate popsicle? Are you out of your mind?" Ruby said playfully before she used her speed semblance to force the cock as far down her throat as she could. Kind of aiming for a bit of payback for the slamming thrust that took her virginity. Her lips plowing against the coating of chocolate and making a brown sticky mess around her mouth and against Weiss' pelvis.

"HaAAAH!~<3 Ah-aaah~ Haah~" Weiss sharply moaned, the sudden friction of Ruby's mouth and throat swallowing her entire length causing her to briefly roll her eyes up and feel weak in the knees. She then had to put her hands on Ruby's head to regain her balance and composure. "Th-that... I guess I deserved." Miss Schnee admitted before her face turned more smug. "But how does it feel to have your esophagus stretched and filled?~" She asked, the quick-to-act leader then realized the feeling of fully deepthroating such a huge hunk of meat sinking in quite fast.

Ruby looked up at Weiss briefly before looking back down. Admittedly this felt nicer than she thought it would. It hot, tasty, and made her feel quite satisfied. But as she tried to move, it felt like her throat turned into a vice grip, and made it feel extremely difficult to pull up. So uh, not good. She quickly looked up at Weiss with a worried expression as she tried to make it clear that she was stuck as she tried to pull off but failing. Weiss, quickly got the message and her smug expression turned into frowning worry as she quickly began to try to pull back. The two grunting and groaning as they slowly managed to pull Weiss's meat poll began to slide out. "Never thought... that this... would be something I'd experience!~" the heiress then said with a strained voice.

After a whole minute of struggling Ruby finally manages to pull herself off and begins coughing and spluttering as she gulps in some much needed air. Weiss panting herself as she leaned against the shower wall. "OK, no sudden deepthroats until you've gotten some experience." She established with a stern and concerned voice, grabbing the bottle to drizzle on some more of the sweet shampoo while Ruby recovered from her air deprivation and gagging.

The shower continued to spray down on the two as they recuperate themselves for take 2, Ruby's breathing under control after a few more seconds. "Okay... okay... alright, I'm ready. I'll take it a bit more slowly this time." She promised, looking back down at the bulbous liquid-dripping dick head pointing right at her, very tasty and alluring to her as she felt herself being drawn in. With her face close enough, she wrapped her lips around Weiss' girth and licked around the head, savoring the sweetness of the chocolate and pre-cum before moving forward.

Weiss sighed happily as she allowed Ruby to do her own thing. She stood there quietly as her lover focused mainly on her cock top. Bobbing up and down a little bit and swirling her tongue all around happily. Ruby would occasionally take the time to lick other parts of her cock and even give some focus and attention to her balls. Now this was more like it.

As Ruby kept bobbing up and down, her mouth also rubbed the shampoo against Weiss' foreskin, mixing with some water and produced a lot of bubbles and foam. From where Weiss was looking, her dirty mind couldn't help but see all the bubbles, suds, and foam on her cock and Ruby's face as cum, making her look more lewd and sexy to the heiress as she moaned at the image of completely covering and feeding her love more of her holy essence.

"Mmm.~ I'm going to blow a big fat nut all over you~, but not until you've properly deepthroated me and stretched that throat. And after that I'll burst and stuff you again.~" Weiss then said lustfully, Ruby really liking this, dominatrix-esk side to her girlfriend. It sending big chills down her spine and making her feel loved.

"Mmmmnh~ *slurp slurp* Mmmhh~ *sluuurrp* Ruby's lips sucked, making lewd naughty noises as she moaned, learning to do it for making it as erotic as possible for both her and Weiss' pleasure. Having gotten comfortable after a few more bobs and lick, Ruby began to take the large meat pole deeper. Each time she presses against the lightly pulsing tip, she gets further down bit by bit. As Ruby's neck began to bulge from how deep she keeps going, Weiss couldn't help but put a hand on her head, feeling spurts of pre-cum splash against her esophagus with each moan that sang out.

Soon Ruby began to feel the need to touch herself and so she began to use both of her hands to finger her pussy. As she focused on getting down deeper and deeper into Weiss's cock. When she felt her hand on her head she felt like a puppy being petted and she loved it. She began moaning and sounding like a dog as she gave these cute whines. Knowing Weiss loved cute doggies and soon Miss Schnee could hardly hold herself back from fucking Ruby's throat she was becoming so cute. "Mmmnh~ Hah- aaah gods~ I-I know you want it badly Ruby~ Nhaaah~ J-Just a bit further until you're at my base and- and I'll let myself loose and feed you more of my sweet treat.~" The horny heiress panted, moaning as she held her climax back with all she's got.

Ruby Rose then got a sneaky look in her eyes as she suddenly pulled herself off and then sat there with a mischievous look on her face. Weiss's eyes widening at the sudden stop in pleasure. "Oh no no no. A team leader doesn't just submit to their teammates Weiss. I still owe you a bit of payback from yesterday. Using your time dilation glyph without any proper warning." Ruby then explained before she used her speed semblance again. Getting Weiss in a tight hold, forcing her hands behind her back, while keeping her legs down with her own. 

Weiss looked a bit scared at what Ruby has planned as she positioned herself so that her head was below Weiss's arms. "What are you planning?" Weiss then asked. 

"I'm going to give you such a fast blowjob you won't even climax until after I'm done." Ruby then boasted before looking back at the needy and pulsing futa cock, standing up straight and pouring out pre, begging for attention to be finished off.

Weiss couldn't do anything other than sit there and watch Ruby come back into view, still keeping her limbs pinned as she leaned around her and bent down. The held captive Schnee bracing herself for what will surely be an unparalleled blowjob. "Done" Ruby then said suddenly, Weiss feeling extra confused as she didn't see Ruby move... she didn't see Ruby- "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Weiss screech as she felt her cock erupted with enough cum to cover both of them in thick batches of hot virile spunk. Weiss's hips jerked as high up as they could as she came and came and came. It was like her facet was broke and she simply kept cumming for a solid minute before finally she felt her balls empty themselves. 

The two were now covered in several heavy layers of thick cum as Weiss felt as if she'd pass out at any moment, panting and moaning with her tongue hanging loose in a delicious ahegao face. Ruby simply set there and held Weiss up as she took a bit to recover from such an experience. While she was waiting, Ruby rubbed her cum-covered body against her lover's, listening to the lewd sound of all the cock juice squelching and rubbing against skin. Ruby sighed contently and before long Weiss recovered.

"Damn... I think this is the first time my balls feel empty." She then said as she relaxed against her lover.

"Guess I really am a natural." Ruby then said happily.

"Yeah... and one who deserves a reward. You said you wanted to try a choking climax last night?" Weiss then reminded Miss Rose.

"Y-yes... yes, I do. I want to know just how you felt when I did it for you.~" Ruby answered with a blush, feeling happy that her wish was going to be granted so soon.

"Trust me, you'll love it.~" Weiss promised as the two stood back up. "Oh, but you also made us really dirty again. Guess we'll just have to clean up, while giving you what you want too.~ Now turn around for me." She instructed, and Ruby did exactly as they were told. Next thing Ruby knew, she was moaning as she felt and saw Weiss' cock protruding from between her legs as they pressed up against her back, moving their hips and rubbing the fat girthy fuck spear against her pussy and inner thighs.

"Mmmnah~ Haaah~ Oooh yes, that feels really good.~" The horny and dirty Rose moaned, feeling her pussy coat the thrusting bitch tamer in a layer of sticky fluid.

"If that's good, then this will feel heavenly.~" Weiss purred into Ruby's ear as she then poured a nice hefty glob of the chocolate shampoo onto their chest, and then began to rub and scrub the sweet substance all around, earning more moans from Ruby as she felt her body being cleaned and massaged with the brown essence mixing with all the cum and making it a real "white chocolate".

Ruby moaned as she felt Weiss's experienced hands washed her body with the delicious shampoo and it didn't take long for their hands to get lower, lower, and lower. "Just what did you do with those prostitutes?~ Feels like you've done something like this before.~" The leader then asked.

"Ruby. I've had to do underage sex since I hit puberty. So as you can imagine. I've had plenty of time to do practically everything." Weiss explained as she kept thrusting and using her hands. Giving Ruby just enough pleasure to make her constantly want more.

As Weiss got low enough with her hands, Ruby soon realized between all her moaning that everywhere but her pussy was getting rubbed and washed. Her hips an legs felt the smooth cooling erotic shampoo, but not between them. "Mmnh~ Weiss, you missed a spot." Ruby pointed out with a tease, Weiss stopping briefly to see what she meant.

"Oh Ruby, I didn't miss it..." Weiss claimed with a grin as she reached for the bottle and brought it front of them. "I was just waiting for you to ask because I know how needy you're already getting.~" She shamed the Rose as she poured a huge glob of, what at this point could also be chocolate lube, onto her cock before lifting back up and resuming thrusting, earning more moans from Ruby who felt both her veiny girthy cock and the shampoo, becoming more soapy as it kept getting rubbed back and forth into her wettened pussy.

"O-Only because you're so good Weiss~ The more we do this the more I want you to pleasure me~" Ruby admitted as she felt herself getting close to climax but the stimulation was only at a point where it was still going to take many minutes for her to cum and Ruby wasn't sure she could wait it out. Weiss however felt pretty adamant about wanting to finish in this way, and Ruby could only feel that more so as Weiss thrusted faster, picking up speed.

"Good, because I feel the same way.~ And speaking of which, I'd like a taste of you in return.~" Weiss purred as she then began kissing and nibbling at the nape of Ruby's neck, finding herself getting addicted to it and thinking she understood how Ruby felt about cookies as her lips and tongue took in the taste of their lover's sweet skin. Ruby hummed and cooed several times as she found herself really liking the sensation of Weiss's mouth on her neck. 

"Mmnaaah!~ Oh Weiss, I think I'm not going to be so innocent anymore.~" She then admitted, feeling naughtier, hornier, and wetter by the sec.

"You're just feeling what it's like to be woman, but yes~ It does feel like that at some point.~" Weiss answered honestly, the grip on her slickened lubed up shaft between Ruby's legs feeling really erotic to the Schnee, and felt the pressure in her pelvis begin to slowly build. "Oh boy. I wonder what it'll feel like to cum while empty." Weiss then wondered aloud as she got a fair bit faster with her thrusts. Her hands massaging and pleasure Ruby's body everywhere except their pussy.

"W-Weiss~" Ruby then whined, getting impatient. "P-Please make me cum~ You're being mean~ I made you cum quickly didn't I?~" She then pointed out, sounding like a cute brat.

"I know my sweet Ruby.~ Don't worry, I'll make sure to make you cum, Mmmmnh~ and I think this'll be another great way, just... Haaah~ hold on a bit more.~" Weiss promised, feeling her cock twitch and pulse more and more with each thrust. After about another minute, Weiss felt she could no longer hold it in and was ready to make Ruby cum with her too. "Okay~ Oooooh~ Here it comes, Ruby.~ Cum.~ Cum from all of my cum!~" She exclaimed before pushing just the tip of her fat cock into Ruby's pussy lips and unloading inside, giving Ruby a hefty creampie as all the cum ran out of room without being able to force into their womb and instead exited back out where they connected from all the backwash as Weiss kept filling and emptying Ruby's pussy, letting them feel the rush of cum rubbing all around her walls. What the two didn't realize in the heat of the moment was that it was all just pre-cum. Weiss's body compensating for the lack of semen she has from Ruby's insane bj.

Before Ruby could say anything about feeling her insides being filled again, she then suddenly felt her airflow cut off. Weiss holding her arm around their neck in a sort of hug to go with the choking, which Ruby actually just forgot about and it caught her by complete surprise. As such she tried to breath on reflex but barely got any air. She felt red in the face as she also felt her body feeling of the hot sweet lewd fluids going in and out of her. It was the weirdest sensation ever as she suddenly felt her climax happening. 

In a intense chain of events her body tried to breath as she climaxed but she couldn't but her climax happened regardless. She felt her body squeeze in on itself and tense up tightly, before she found herself rolling up her eyes and lulling out her tongue against her will. Before she then felt the wash of a huge climax come over her. Suddenly she couldn't see anything as her eyes rolled into their sockets. It was insane the sensation she was feeling as she felt her body jerk several times and just before her climax ended Weiss let go of her windpipe. 

She felt her body force itself to take in a huge gulp of air and as she did she felt a gigantic wave of relief and pleasure come over her as she felt weak and dizzy. Weiss holding onto her as she almost passed out. When it was over Ruby groaned, "I... see what you meant last night." the pleasure she felt did have a strong addicting quality to it. In fact she already felt like she wanted to do it again. 

"I know right? First time I did it, I wanted to do it again and again. But the prostitute told me that it's bad for the brain to do it more than once a week. So please don't be rash and try to do it on your own." Weiss then said sternly.

"Y-yes... Weiss.~" Ruby agreed, groaning from the slight leftover pain but mainly from unable to see her girlfriend as such an amazing woman, bringing her into the best moments of bliss she's ever come to know, and couldn't help but make out with her a bit as a way to thank her. The two did so for a fiar few minutes and enjoyed every second of it as the water washed off the shampoo from their bodies. 

"Alright. I was going to introduce you to anal but with my balls empty I don't think you'd get the best experience." Weiss admitted. 

"Oh but Weiss, can't you just... accelerate your production in your balls?" Ruby then pointed out. 

Weiss then had a look of realization, thinking about what Ruby just said and... "Why haven't I done done that before?!?!" Weiss then exclaimed, letting go of Ruby immediately to try and perform just what she learned as her Time Dilation glyph appeared around her balls. The rush she got from this was quite exquisite, as she felt her balls heat up, and give a lot of pleasure as she felt them fill up to the brim within seconds. But now she felt extra horny, "Oh gods~ I need to fuck you right now~" Weiss then said lustfully as she she grabbed Ruby and began to insert her cock into their ass.

Ruby squeaking from the sensation but glad that Weiss was taking it fairly slow this time. "Mmmmmnnh~ Nhaaaah!~ My butt virginity is being taken too!~ Aaaaah!~" She moaned aloud, feeling the huge bitch tamer travel up her ass and coating her intestinal walls with a huge amount of pre coming out from how much hormones Weiss has going through her.

"Mmmm." Weiss hummed as she felt Ruby's ass around her cock as she forced her way in. "Oh Ruby you're just perfect for my cock.~" She then said, "Your pussy, your mouth and throat, your ass. All of it feels absolutely heavenly~" She complimented as she found the leader's ass just accept her cock, even though its super tight.

Ruby has never even dreamed of being fed pleasure like this through her ass, and felt her knees get weak, especially when Weiss gave a little shove to fully hilt their girthy length into her butt-pussy. The impact making Ruby stumble forward and lean against one of the glass walls of the shower, Weiss taking advantage of this and pressing her body against theirs. "Mmmmnh~ Look at that, Ruby.~" Weiss pointed out, Ruby seeing through the glass at the bathroom window the reflection of them. Her breasts and nipples squished up against the wet window, and could see a bulge in her gut from the sex hammer buried inside.

She looked so naughty and submissive and it made her feel so turned on. "It's official Weiss~ I should hang up my innocent card.~" She then said playfully.

"Awe don't worry Ruby~ In a few minutes, you'll earn it right back, once I fuck your brains out.~" Weiss replied hungrily as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, bracing her hips to absolutely plow and drill her leader's perfect ass.

"D-do it~... fuck me up so good you make it so my brain turns into slush and leaks out my ears.~" Ruby begged, absolutely into it and forever more perverted. If Yang even just heard what she said, they may not recognize her.

"Uh... eww." Weiss commented a little turned off by the imagery.

Ruby wasn't really expecting Weiss to take it seriously, and was a bit disappointed by that. "S-sorry Uh- I mean, fuck me silly until I can't walk from how full I am from all your baby batter.~" Ruby tried again, moaning as she rubbed up against Weiss to gyrate their cock inside her ass to keep them hard.

"Now that sounds sexy~" Weiss approved before she grabbed the chocolate shampoo and used what was left in it to smother her cock as she pulled out. Before she pushed back in with her now super slick cock. Making Ruby moan much louder as she felt the cock slid in with ease.

"Mnaaah!~ Aaaah!~ Nhaah fuck, Weiss!~ Tha- that feels- Hoooooh!~" Ruby was so lost in the pleasure already that she was slowly losing her ability to finish her sentences, and may not be able to say anything other than moans for the rest of the session as she insides were also getting cleaned by the chocolate shampoo being rubbed around relentlessly by the bitch tamer stretching her inexperienced hole.

Weiss Schnee then wrapped her arms around Ruby's chest and belly as she began to move even faster. "I did not show you the full extent of my skills last night my cute rose. I'm about to make you understand what true pleasure really is!" Weiss then declared before she began to thrust as fast as she could with all of her strength put behind every thrust. As she angled said thrusts in several different directions hitting every single sweet spot inside of Ruby's body. 

A sharp moan would leave Ruby's mouth with every angled thrust, the young Rose turning more and more horny and naughty as her pussy gushed out small bursts of juice in time with the mating pole turning her ass into a gaping black hole with how wide her rim is being stretched out, frothing with suds and soap making her butt hole smell and likely even taste sweet. To top it all, Ruby was watching it all happen in the reflection, seeing her face slowly degrade into an ahegao face, further turning her on.

She also saw Weiss's expression. It was unlike anything she's ever seen from Weiss. It was full of pleasure, domination, and dare she say, cruelty. Ruby blinked upon seeing that but after she did the expression was gone. All she saw was pleasure, domination, and love. Ruby continued on to smile and moan loudly but at the back of her mind she wondered why she saw such a thing from her teammate? Was it just her mind playing tricks? Fantasizing about being turned into a cum slut in the heat of the moment? 

She wasn't able to think too long on it though. Her mind and judgment becoming hazy and a buzz from all the pleasure as her pussy lips were quivering and leaking an ocean of lewd fluid down her legs the size of Remnant. Weiss's touch and brutal anal pounding picking up speed making her ahegao face quickly bloom, and Ruby could see less and less of her reflection as her eyes kept slowly rolling. "Cu-u-uuumiing~... cuuummiiing!~<3" Ruby managed to say through all her moaning, not knowing any better about how much of a slut she sounds like.

Weiss too began to cum. Hardly able to hold it in to this point. But upon feeling her lover cum she let herself go as well. The two moaned loudly, Ruby letting loose yet another huge girlcum blast as Weiss climaxed as well, rapidly filling up Ruby's lower intestines. Only this time her cum was richer, thicker, and hotter than before. And Ruby's ass seemed to tighten around the gushing hose of futa flesh from her climax, only serving to squeeze and milk out more and more of Weiss' cum. And she was filling up Ruby's guts so much that the flood of white sinful seed went back up into their stomach, filling it up quickly too and causing further inflation of her belly.

"NhAAAAAH!~<3 Aaaaah~ Weiiiisss!~<3 S-s-sooo muuuch-! Hmngh!" Ruby's cry of euphoria was cut off abruptly, Weiss managing to look in the mirror during her climax to see the inflating Rose's face. Her cheeks swollen and her lips sealed tight, but not for long as their mouth burst open in a lewd eruption of spunk. Ruby had been stuffed with so much semen that it all was going up in her ass and vomiting out her mouth, and she was able to taste both the natural sweetness of the cum as well as the chocolate shampoo, meaning her body's insides were cleaned and sweet smelling. Not that anyone else would notice, but it's quite a feeling that Ruby is having.

She also felt the incredible pleasure of her lower intestine's absorption power. For those who don't know the lower intestines are able to absorb liquids up to seven times the normal potency. Which right now was causing Ruby to roll her heart-filled eyes up as she felt her entire body lit aflame. Her pussy going crazy as she felt it squirt several extra times from the spike in hormones. Finally after a minute or two Weiss was done cumming and felt her cock go flaccid, both it and her balls feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Haaah~... aaah~... hooooly fuck that was... the best~ climax I've ever~ had~" Weiss sighed and panted, feeling both extremely satisfied and exhausted more than she's ever have with anyone. After taking a breather, the emptied heiress took in the sight of the aftermath where all her potent cum has ended up. Ruby's face looked destroyed with pleasure, her eyes rolled almost completely up into her sockets, off-white thick globs of cock-pudding pouring out of her slack mouth, nostrils, and gapping stretched butt holes. Her belly inflated so much she looks like she's going to give birth to 10 fully developed babies. Her stomach and guts not bursting thanks to the horny huntress's aura as it also kept her sane enough to recover with time.

Weiss though began to feel a fair bit worried. Sure Ruby looked really sexy and delicious but the not horny futa side of Weiss was telling her that she may want to clean Ruby up and get all of the excess cum out of her. This Schnee has messed up plenty of previous partners but never to this extent. Within the several minutes Weiss properly cleaned both her and Ruby up. Using her semblance combined with gravity dust, got all of the cum safely out of Ruby's body. And by the end of it had Ruby laying on the bed resting as she called up Klein to see if he could pick her and Ruby up soon.

Another couple of minutes passed after that, and Ruby began to wake up. Her eyes flickering open as she tried to recall what happened, the last thing she remembers where flashes, the feeling of throwing up, the image of her lewd reflection... She then remembered her and Weiss's shower session, and sat up taking in her surroundings finding she was in just her underwear on the bed, the sheets clean and tidy. Looking to her left, she saw Weiss napping in a chair, sitting peacefully, fully clothed and supposedly was waiting for her to wake back up.

Ruby stared at the sleeping angle taking in their beauty and several of their cute traits. Ruby smiled as she got out of bed and walked on over. Weiss was entirely asleep, no doubt passed out from all of the intensity she and Ruby just went through. Ruby smiled as she did her best to be quiet... but really she just couldn't help herself, Weiss was just way to easy to jump. So she smiled a mischievous grin before getting behind the chair. She then gently wrapped her fingers around Weiss's neck and after holding back snort, began tickling the hell of her girlfriend.

"Ah-Aaaahaha, Ahahaha! Haah!" The sleeping Snow White woke up with a start, coming out of her daze laughing and giggling at Ruby's tingling touch. "H-hey, wha-what the- Ru-ruby that- hehehehe! That's n-not fair!" She protested in a friendly bubbly manner, trying to reach behind her to grab something of Ruby to try and get back at them playfully. But Ruby was too fast as she herself began snickering. Using her semblance freely as she zipped around Weiss whenever she'd get close to touching her. Leaving the poor schnee helpless as she was soon a laughing mess. "R-Ru-by! S-Stop! I need to- to breath!" Weiss then begged before she fell off the chair.

Ruby though was quick on the draw and caught them, lifting and holding Weiss up bridal style as she caught her breath. Her chest rising and falling as she took in the air she needed. "Hmhm, morning sweetie.~" Ruby giggled with a warm smile.

"I'm so getting you back for that." Weiss then said with a pout face. 

"I know you will. But for now I am the winner of this round." Ruby replied, puffing out her chest. 

Weiss stared at Ruby and felt her heart flutter. "Ruby... thank you. The next few weeks are going to be difficult. When a futa allows their love for someone to flourish. Their libido will rise and become unbalanced as a result. So I'm going to resemble a sex hungry beast in the coming days. I should get control of myself within a month or so." Weiss explained.

"Wow, how do you know so much?" Ruby then asked. 

"Cause I'm rich and can get access to info way easier than others. I bought a private book many years ago made by a futa like myself." Weiss answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ruby realized, sounding a bit dumb forgetting that Weiss is part of the top class. "Well then... I guess that means I'll have to make it feel good for the both of us.~" Ruby purred. "I do love that we'll get to have more fun Weiss, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let your body betray you just because you're horny. You can count on me and my body to take on your growing lust and love for us.~" Ruby promised, looking into Weiss's eyes with love, wanting to seal it with a kiss but let her girlfriend talk first.

However Weiss just smiled gratefully before she leaned forwards and kissed Ruby herself. Ruby a little surprised but felt happy as she kissed back. It didn't last long, but it was long enough for it to feel special. The two then pulled back as Ruby let Weiss back onto her feet. "So... what now?" Miss Rose then asked. 

"Well for now I'm good on the horny part for today at least. We just have to go outside and wait for Klein." Weiss answered. "Besides, we also still have our job to. But now we'll be doing it as a closer team than ever before.~" She smiled with a blush.

"Yeah.~ Closer than ever.~<3" Ruby couldn't help but smile and blush too, and the two just held each other for a bit before getting ready and checking out, ready to take on whatever future they might face.

  
\----------------------------------

The day after that morning was the first of many, and were around doing some pretty basic stuff like a bit more practice for Ruby. With their Atlas Dorm room serving as their main place of secret heaven, they used it only when they know their teammates would be out long enough to not disturb or walk in on them.

"This position let's you be the dominant one, so you'll be taking it at your pace. If you need me though, I can help you bounce on me if it gets a bit harder to do it all by yourself." Weiss explained, laying out on her back with Ruby straddling her with their erect pre-shining meat tower standing tall at attention in front of the Rose, waiting to be swallowed up by her wet lower lips.

Ruby nodded before she lowered herself down onto Weiss's cock. Which was using a condom this time, Weiss explaining that condoms feel different but good in their own ways. Ruby could tell the difference immediately as she began to insert the covered cock into her. The texture was certainly different, smoother if nothing else, and it did feel nice. Soon Ruby was halfway down Weiss's cock before she began to go up and down. Her hands on her girlfriend's belly as she went up and down. Each down pushing the cock further into her small pussy.

The two moaned as they indulged in the feeling of being connected once again, saying each other's name in a hot erotic way every now and then. It wasn't until too long that Ruby could feel her cervix hitting down on the covered bulbous head, leaking a mess of pre underneath that was collecting inside. "Mmmnaah~ Aaah~ F-fuck, it feels so good when you're going into my womb Weiss.~" Ruby swooned, her body agreeing as it felt like her pussy was tightening on and off with every slam of her cervix against the large bitch tamer.

"Same here~ Being able to kiss cervixes and go into wombs is the best.~" Weiss agreed as she did her best to stay still. A strong part of her really wanted to thrust and watch as Ruby broke down into a sexy mess. But she held back since Ruby deserved to be in control from time to time. Still though, the dominatrix inside of her was gritting their teeth in impatience.

Ruby found herself at some point not going down any further, and it was because she was trying to get Weiss through her cervix and into her womb by herself. "Nngaaah!~ Haah!~ Ghaah!~ G-Get!~ In!~" Ruby moaned and grunted with each slam of her hips down towards her lover's base, each bounce dropping her down harder and lewdly louder than the last.

Weiss giggled. "It's because you're not using your aura you dolt." she then pointed out. "Cervixes don't like accepting anything inside that isn't liquid base. So of course you can't get it in without superhuman strength." Miss Schnee then explained.

"O-Oh... Okay yeah, I guess that explains how you got inside me when you took me.~" Ruby deducted with a darker blush. "Okay, so... use my aura, and then..." She told herself as she used her aura, and on the next bounce she felt her womb penetrated and stretched by Weiss' girthy fuck spear. "Nhaaaah!~<3 Aaaah yes!~ Ooooh it feels so good!~" The horny Rose sang, as her fully penetrated pussy continued to leak and lubricate her love's cock.

"And the greatest thing about wombs is that they're extra stretchy.~ Meaning what is on average an 8inch deep hole becomes several feet deep." Weiss explains as evidence of the bulge poking from Ruby's pelvis, protruding every time they bottom out in her pelvis fully hilting all 18 inches.

"Nhaaah!~ N-no kidding.~ Mmmnh~ It was amazing how much cum I got completely stuffed with. Oooo~ The sensation of feeling all the thick batter swishing around inside me.~ I wish I could give the same to you.~" Ruby whined. Her moans adding to the passion she has to share just as much love with Weiss as they are for her.

"Mmmnh~ Well you may not be able to do that. But hey, we can take a dildo one day and use it on me. Hooooh~ I'd be honor if you took my virginity after all.~" Weiss replied happily as she gripped the sheets. Feeling her hips wanting to jerk badly but held herself back wanting Ruby to keep the lead.

"M-Mnaaah~ Aaah Me too!~ But- But I feel I should take your virginity on a special day or something. Mhhh~ I want that day to really mean something when I do.~<3" Ruby proposed as she felt both her chest and pussy tighten from the love and pleasure they're swimming in. Weiss' cock also pulsing as she felt herself getting close too.

"L-Like what? On my- aahahah~ birthday?~" Weiss then asked, as she felt her cock and Ruby's pussy began to pleasure each other like they did yesterday.

"Ah- Haaaah!~<3 M-maybe, yeah.~ Hooo fuck~ But maybe even an enormous reason to celebrate~ N-not completely sure- nhaaaha~ but we'll think of so-oooAAAAH!~<3" Ruby swore, getting cut off by the sudden wave of pleasure that shot through her body from not paying attention to how close she was to climaxing. Her gushing pussy tightening it's coil around Weiss and causing her to cum too, letting her cock erupt forth and fill the tight cover wrapped tight around her shaft. All the spunk filling into the condom making a cum balloon at the urethra and inflate within Ruby's womb.

These condoms were custom made of course for futas like Weiss. Allowing her to cum her massive load without any threat to bursting the rubber. Both Weiss and Ruby moaning lovingly loud as they watched Miss Rose's belly expand to another amazing size. By the time the futa Schnee was done cumming, Ruby had another fully pregnant looking belly with about 4 kids worth of thick semen.

It was hard for Ruby to sit up off of Weiss, so they laid her down and began to pull out with the condom staying on as the majority of the ballooned and stuffed end stayed inside Ruby's womb, stretching through into the wet cave as the material clung snug around the twitching foreskin. When Weiss pulled out, she slipped off the condom from her and tied the opening into a knot before letting go. Leaving a sort of cum-dump bag inside Ruby, keeping her belly inflated. "Haah~... feels so good as always with you Ruby. Now... are you ready for the next position?~" Weiss purred biting her lip, her cock twitching back straight at attention eager to stuff Ruby some more the way she is.

Ruby giggled as she slowly rolled over onto her front. The sounds of sloshing and sticky spunk being heard as she managed to get onto her hands and knees. Her belly squishing against the floor. Weiss licked her lips as she lined up against Miss Rose's back entrance. "Alright, I'm going to get it all in, in one go Ruby, so brace yourself." She warned as her large pussy-and-cock juice covered tip rested against the tight looking butt hole.

"Mmmmnh~ I'm ready Weiss.~ Ready to be filled to the max with your icecream.~" Ruby answered, her voice and eyes filled with hunger and lust.

"Alright, shouldn't be enough to make you puke up on the other end this time though. But you'll still fill full by the end of this." Weiss assured before she took in a breath and then slammed her cock all the way inside of Ruby. Both of them screaming out briefly in pleasure as their bodies accepted each other with ease. "Aaaah fuck yes~ This is the tight asshole that I absolutely go crazy for.~" Weiss moaned aloud as she then began to thrust, plunging her hole gapper in and out.

"Mnhaaah!~ Haaah~ Aaahh~ It feels so good when my butt stretches out so much.~" Ruby groaned as she could feel her intestinal walls be pushed open every time the cum-slickened cock buried itself as deep as it can inside her.

"Mmm~, you know, I can't help but think of Zwei while we're like this.~ I'd love to fuck a cute puppy girl right about now.~" Weiss hinted at, making Ruby's eyes widen as she got the hint.

"Mmmmnhaah~ Mmmooh~ Oooo woof!~ *pant* *pant* bark!~" Ruby began woof-ing, panting, and barking like a dog. Moans mixing in with them as she began to get into the role of being a dog girl, maybe even a dog faunus. Their leaking ballooned pussy adding in to make the submissive Rose believe she's in a heat cycle and being breeded with.

"Ooohh! Aren't you such a cutie!" Weiss gushed as she began to fuck Ruby harder as she rested her head ontop of Ruby's. Scratching their chin and back as if they were an actual dog. But while Ruby was still human the affection and scratching still brought her plenty of pleasure from trying out Roleplaying as well.

"Haah~ haah~ aah~ aah~ HooooOOOOO!~" Ruby howled in pleasure, getting more and more into being an animal that needed an owner and a mate, getting both at the same time from feeling the warmth of Weiss' hugging, scratching and petting while their ass is being destroyed and further molded into the shape of her owner's beast of a cock. This would've been hamulating if it wasn't so much fun and didn't give her so much pleasure.

Weiss felt herself get more and more excited from how cute Ruby was acting and soon rolled her eyes up. "D-Dammit! You're just too cuuuuuuute!~<3" Weiss moaned as she came again already. So turned on by Ruby's performance that she just couldn't hold it in as her cock and balls began to pulse, pumping her rich seed into her puppy girl's ass and filling their guts.

"AahhaaarRROOOO!!~<3" Ruby howled out once more, her cry of pleasure thankfully muffled to anyone outside by the military-grade door. Both girls gave off dopey ahegao faces as they both came and jerked from their potent orgams. Weiss pumped load after load inside of Ruby's ass as she laid limply on them, their bodies rising up from the Rose's belly inflating even further. "Luv wew~<3" Weiss then managed to say.

"Haah~...*pant* aaah~... *pant* I wuv woo too~<3" Ruby groaned back, the two staying like that even as both the knot in the condom and Weiss' cock fell out limp, leaving Ruby's holes open as she began to flow a river of white out of her stretched pussy and ass. This made Ruby moan even more as she felt the rush of cum coming out of both holes making her climax again,

After several minutes of resting the two managed to recover and got to cleaning the room with cleaning dust that Weiss had for these moments. They wouldn't want Yang or Blake to come back with the room smelling like raw sex.

From there, Ruby has gotten a fair good grip on all the standard sex positions and techniques that can happen during sex, feeling herself love the times Weiss takes her on a ride of pleasure, love, and passion with each session. The days went on and Ruby found herself having more and more sex every single day. They were relatively small sessions that were spread out. Each one just as intense and loving as the last, if not at times more so.

One day though, when she and Weiss were riding back from another successful mission, she didn't expect what her lover wanted to do when pulled close and told to lay their head in her lap. When she did though, Weiss pulled the robe of her dress to the sides and her panties down, her erect cock springing free and standing tall in front of Ruby face. "Wait, Weiss." Ruby whispered so the driver didn't hear them. "Here? In the truck?" She asked, a bit worried about possibly getting caught as a blush grew on her cheeks resting up against the base of the tempting cock tower.

"Please Ruby? I've been hard for most of the drive and it's making go nuts." Weiss begged, showing an expression that told Ruby that the Schnee knew how crazy this was but was desperate enough to do it. 

"...Okay. I'll do it for you my love.~" Ruby conceded, hating to see the distraught look on Weiss' face. She then began to lick from where she was in the heiress's lap, starting from there and licking up the paths of veins that climbed up to the pulsing cock head, pouring out pre for Ruby to lick up as she went higher. Weiss put a hand to her mouth as she did her best to hold back her moans. Ruby having learned how to pleasure her cock like no one else in less than a week. 

Ruby wasn't holding back knowing they had to end this quickly and as quietly as possible did everything she knew about Weiss's weaknesses and went all out. Causing Weiss to gasp and grunt several times as her hips jerked form time to time. After doing some good quick licking, ball sucking, and even playing with their clit, Ruby began sucking and bobbing her head on the horny Snowangle's tall meat tower, using her tongue as well to help in giving a wet massage against Weiss's foreskin.

Suddenly there was a bump in the road causing Weiss to gasp loudly as she felt her cock go further in Ruby's mouth and throat. The two grunting as they did their best not to make to much noise. Weiss whining as she felt her cock, which had been hard for a while, get ready to cum early.

Ruby could feel the entirety of Weiss's sex rod pulsing and twitching in her throat as she was fully hilted against their pelvis. Getting her balance back, Ruby resumed relieving her girlfriend of her hard-on, intent on helping them release as she added her hands to the mix. Stroking the shaft her mouth wasn't over and massaging and churning the large cum tanks as the spunk inside was ready to pump and dump out it's load.

The red reaper began to speed up as she pulled every trick she knew in making Weiss cum quickly which was only to happen quicker do to Weiss wanting to cum early. But just to make sure it ends even faster. Ruby took her hand stroking the cock and slipped her middle finger up Weiss's ass. Having learned what a prostate gland was during one of their previous sessions. When she began rubbing it the Schnee squeaked as she crossed her eyes and began to shake as her crossed up eyes began to roll upwards slowly and her tongue slipping out of her mouth. 

Then she began to grunt several times as her whole body made several small jerks upwards as she came down Ruby's throat. Each blast large enough to fill up a medium bowl as she came her usual insane amount. Of which Ruby had gotten used to and has learned how to digest quicker using her speed semblance in ways she never thought of using it. Ruby kept rubbing Weiss's prostate gland and squeezing her balls to coax out as much cum as possible. The heiress grunting and squeaking with each jerk her body made as she was milked. About a minute later Weiss was drained of most of her semen before Ruby let up and pulled herself off. Burping loudly before giggling, sounding a touch drunk. 

Her speed semblance sped up her digesting capability but still left her full of ridiculously strong hormones. Of which she has gotten use to but it still meant she'd be super itchy until they got the chance for Weiss to return the favor. Speaking of the milking left the Schnee a smashed ahegao face as she laid limp in her seat. Ruby looking at this with love in her eyes. She then helped Weiss get covered up before wrapping and arm around her and rest their head against their shoulder. "That was actually kind of fun." Ruby then admitted.

"Haah~... aah~... I... certainly wouldn't be against doing this a bit more.~" Weiss suggested, feeling a bit more bold herself as she used some aura to help herself recover. Liking the idea of public sex, provided it's discrete and not too frequent. 

"Yeah." Ruby agreed as the two got themselves comfortable. More time passes and the frequency of having sex got bigger. But for Ruby the frustrating part was that the more frequent they got the smaller the sessions were becoming. Or at least that's how it felt.

Another day she got what sounded like an odd request. Weiss texted her to come meet her in a certain restroom, arriving in the second to last stall. Once there, Ruby texted back "Okay. I'm here. What's up? This seems oddly specific involving a bathroom too." Ruby then heard something fall to the ground and looked to soo a rough carved out circle of the bathroom stalls. She looked down at it before suddenly noticing a huge cock poking through. 

Ruby then got a text back, "Alright slut, I've paid you the money, so do your job." Ruby read before seeing a playful cat smile emoji, getting the message that this is another of Weiss' kinky roleplays, giving her a grin before she got on her knees in front of the huge meat pole, pointing right at her with pre leaking out in eager anticipation. "Oh wow~ What a huge fucking cock.~" The naughty Rose complimented, getting into the role of a slutty prostitute of sorts. "Can't help but imagine the hot and sexy stud on the other side that wields this bitch tamer.~" She added before giving it a blowjob, immediately recognizing who's musky taste it belonged to.

Ruby moaned as she reached underneath and pulled the balls onto her side so that she may play with them. In the last few days Ruby has mastered pleasuring Weiss's cock. Her blowjobs were flawless as far as the Schnee was concerned. Not to mention her hands were incredible on her balls. "Ruby really is a natural~ I'm so lucky to have her as a partner.~" 

The two continued to have more of their fun, using the stall wall to give them the sense of animosity and not know who's on the other side, just that their genitals are getting pleasured. After Ruby blew Weiss for a while, she finished with a loud *POP* before standing up and pulling her wet panties down. "Alright, I'm going in. Just try to stay still and enjoy it okay you hung stud~" She then said with a cute but sexy voice. 

Ruby then quite casually shoved the cock all the way up her pussy. The leader having gotten use to Weiss's size in record's time. Weiss cried as with a hand on her mouth, doing her best to aim for a low pitch. While Ruby has gotten use to her Weiss hasn't gotten use to this pussy. Every single time she gets to fuck it she swears she's in heaven.~ Delicious wet fleshy heaven.~

"Aaaah~ Yes, that's it.~ Enjoy my young naughty needy pussy as your huge girthy fuck spear stretches and fucks me in my deepest places.~" Ruby talked dirty, her voice indicating she's really into it and has become quite the perverted mind compared to her first time.

"Sh-Shit! What makes Ruby so good!?~ She's more than a natural!~ She's just so full of love and commitment~~~~" Weiss melted at Ruby's technique as they continued to fuck her. The Schnee having pull from all of her experience to keep herself in control.

While Weiss was trying to maintain herself and keep herself from cumming too early, Ruby was relishing in the pleasure of enjoying the new method of sex, pushing herself off of the other stall wall to thrust her pussy back against the heiress' cock, hard as a crystal as the shaft just stood straight out for Ruby to impale herself on, causing her lewd pussy fluids to fling and spray around onto Weiss' cock and balls, some of her juice staining around the hole and dripping down to a puddle on the ground between the two.

In a strange way Ruby couldn't help but see herself as an actual prostitute and in a way she didn't mind. She saw prostitutes as a case by case situation. Some just want to enjoy pleasure. Others just need the money. While others genuinely want to give out their pleasurable talents and make people happy. While Ruby will never become one herself, she bet she's make for a happy sex partner for anyone who'd want to try her out. Base on what she's been able to do to Weiss thus far.

Speaking of which, the Schnee in question was unable to hold herself back any longer, once again brought so much pleasure by her lover who has undoubtedly figured out her weaknesses like the back of her hand. Weiss moaned loudly in complete bliss as her cum shot out of her cock like a hose. Ruby however kept herself moving back and forth. Causing the cum to be pushed out of her and forcing Weiss to keep cumming.

The continuous wave of pleasure from the non-stop flow of thick white spunk flowing from Weiss' urethra caused her face to quickly melt into a delightful ahegao. Her hips pressing more and more into the hole as her cock is being milked, threatening to break the wall off it's hinges as cum kept spilled out of Ruby's pussy and formed a puddle on the ground, mixing with her girl-cum. "Just knock on the stall when it feels to much for you~" Ruby instructed.

Weiss didn't waste any time and began to knock on the stall, this was way to much to handle when they've just barely began. Ruby then quickly pulled herself off of her girlfriend's cock, a last few spurts of Schnee cream shooting out and covering the naughty Rose's back. "Mmmmnh~ My my, you let out so much.~ You wouldn't happen to have anymore, would you?~" She teased.

Ruby looked to see the cock still nice and hard and her balls still looked to be quite full. "Wow~ You must be really backed up huh?" Ruby then asked.

Weiss tried her best to keep the low-pitched voice still going even with her face pleasure smashed, and answered with a weak "Mhnmm~..." Her cock twitching and agreeing by letting out another small spurt of white sex cream. Ruby caught the glob of semen in her mouth and plaid with it as she thought of a way to pleasure Weiss some more. She then grinned as she reached into a pocket and brought out what looked to be a really skinny but long dildo. 

"Alright big guy. This will feel weird but it will also feel good.~" Ruby assured before she brought the skinny sex toy to the tip of Weiss's urethra and began to push the item into the Schnee's cock.

Weiss was then shocked out the quickest she ever has from an ahegao state, feeling a sort of "hot electric" tingling coursing up through her shaft as the dildo slid deeper and deeper inside, and the new sensation was just too much for Weiss as she let out her actual moans. Even with her breaking the act a bit though, Ruby decided to keep referring to her love as a guy for the sake of the roleplay, knowing she's taking Weiss into a new sensation of pleasure.

The item slid down with little resistance. Both from it being designed for this and because the cock was super slick and slippery from all of the cumming and pre-cum. Weiss's eyes crossed her tongue stuck out as far as possible. Her arms and hands curling towards her body as she her feet and knees turned inwards. She felt incredibly weak as she felt the toy go into the depths of of her cock. She grunted, squeaked, moaned, and groaned several times in short bursts. The pleasure so overwhelming that her pussy was becoming a waterfall.

Ruby could see the bulge in Weiss's shaft as she goes deeper and deeper, as well as their balls pulsing like mad churning up more sex fluid from the indescribable pleasure the heiress' body was eating up. And the naughty perverted Riding Hood couldn't help but grin deviously at all the cum that will be stuck inside and what will happen when a penis climaxes with it's exit hole plugged up. Once she felt the toy hit some sort of wall Ruby began to fuck Weiss with the toy.

She was standing up as she puled her arm back and forth in long strides. Weiss feeling every last millimeter of her urethra began rubbed by the sex toy. It began to make incredibly naughty sounds from the small and tight hole and all of the sexual fluids being moved around. She breathed roughly from the intense pleasure as she felt Ruby pull the toy almost all the way out and then push it back all the way in. Within only a few seconds with each thrust and said thrusts were slowly getting faster.

"Nhaa- Aaaahaaa~ <3 F-fuuuck~" Weiss grunted and moaned, feeling as if she might lose control of herself at this rate, how her body felt similar to her expression of a messy drooling blushing ahegao.

Ruby giggled with a huge smile on her face. "For someone with such a big juicy cock. This toy sure is making quick work of you.~" She teased as she began to get faster and faster with her toy. Weiss's face soon looked as if she were going mad before she let out a loud grunt before she felt her whole body give out. Sliding down onto her knees as her cock began to cum a gigantic load. Ruby caught off guard tried to keep the toy in the cock but was stopped when her arm got caught in the gloryhole. 

Ruby heard a super naughty POP from the other end of the stall and then heard a giant rush of something wet and sticky spray against the stall and rush up to the ceiling. It splashed against it and a few thick droplets landed on her head and face as she looked up. A few more sounds of splashing and squirting Ruby waited for Weiss to recover and when a minute passed she walked over to the other stall to see Weiss passed out blanketed by her own cum. "Oh my... guess that toy was a bit too much." She then noted as she walked over to Weiss to see if she would be fine.

The pleasure shocked Schnee managed to recover after a bit of breathing and resting, but still needed to let the feeling in her lower body and legs return. Not wanting anyone to find out about their mess while she sat there, she handed Ruby a bit of cleaning dust for the stains of white she made. After recovering the two went on their day with the Schnee feeling like she really needed to step up her game having not met someone in a while who could outdo her in sex.

It had been weeks since Ruby and Weiss became lovers and Ruby was finding her girlfriend to be needier and more sex hunger every passing day. Ever since the gloryhole sex Weiss had also began to improve her skills further and was becoming much more dominant during their fun times. Not that Ruby was complaining as being on the receiving end of Weiss's cock was always a lot of fun. But she was noticing that her angle was barely giving her any moments of be in control or on top. Though she shrugged this off as Weiss's male hormones wanting to make her be the "alpha" so to speak.

But what was really making Ruby nervous was Miss Schnee's becoming bolder and bolder. For example Ruby was in one of the small kitchens of Atlas Academe baking herself some cookies as she cleaned the dishes early in the morning. Yang and Blake were still asleep having been given a day off for some rest. Because of this Ruby wasn't wearing much aside from her undergarments and an stander pink apron. When as she was cleaning a plate of stains she felt someone begin groping her breasts without warning.

Ruby was about to snap at what she initially thought was some weird creep, but caught glimpse of the braided white ponytail and her body then immediately felt more relaxed and the pleasure fill her body and breasts. "Mmmnh~ Morning my love.~ Already in need of some time together?~" Ruby purred, loving the feeling of Weiss' touch on her chest.

"Yes, they're called morning woods.~ I'm surprised how long it took for me to get one while having you as a lover.~" Weiss said hotly, a look of beastly hunger in her eyes, and tone drenched in lust. Her already free cock rubbing between Miss Rose's incredibly well developed thighs. Ruby had gotten use to this side of Weiss, this sexual monster, that turned her on every time they spoke. 

Ruby looked down and saw the repeating bulge in her apron from Weiss' cock, moaning as she felt the large sex pole rubbing against her pussy and inner thighs. "Mmmnah~ I-I know we're a bit exposed out here but... Haaah~ I can't help but want it here and now.~" Ruby admitted as she pulled the waist of her bottoms down, revealing her wet pussy. Her body seeming to have been conditioned to be ready to receive Weiss and her huge fuck spear at any moment.

Weiss purred as she rested her chin onto Ruby's shoulder and began to casually slide her cock inside of the readied pussy. Which accepted her without resistance before tightening once she gave a brief jerk, to get inside of Ruby's womb. The two humming as quietly as they could to not be heard by anyone. Weiss then still fairly still as she continued to massage Ruby's breasts as the leader took control of her pussy walls and began to pleasure Weiss's cock with minimum movements of her hips. Ruby soon continuing with washing the remaining dishes. 

The two continued like this for a few minutes. Pleasuring each other without moving to much or without moaning too loudly. "Oh Ruby, you've surpassed even master prostitutes.~ I swear, you're a goddess of sex.~" Weiss then said with a deep lustful tone, before she began to lick and nibble at her girlfriend's neck.

Ruby couldn't help but let out a bit of a louder moan from both her love tunnel being mated with and her skin being nibbled on, feeling Weiss' lovely lips on her neck. "Mnhaaah!~ Well if I can be a great huntress, why not be great at sex too?~ And what if I call you my "sex queen"? It's better than Ice queen.~" The naughty Rose suggested.

"Mmmm, sex queen huh? Honestly, I'd prefer sex angle.~" Weiss admitted as she gave a long lick up Ruby's neck to her ear. 

"Nhaaah!~ Haah, okay, my sex angle.~" Ruby gave in easily, moaning as she felt her body shiver heavily and pleasure shoot down her spine from her ear being licked and kissed.

"As for you, how does sex beast sound?~" Weiss then added, her dominant persona already on the surface, taking control of the situation as it became much harder for Ruby to focus on cleaning the dishes. She clenched her teeth as her eyes rolled up, her body quickly submitting to the dominant tone of her sex angle. 

"A-Anything my love~ Just grind my mind to dust~<3" She then said, sounding like a complete and utter slut. Weiss having done a number on her mental state in the last week.

The sex Schnee couldn't help but smile wickedly inside, feeling the control over her needy girlfriend as she kept pounding and fucking their wet pussy. Ruby's slick vaginal muscles practically sucking Weiss in deeper wanting them to just stay inside and make love in Ruby's deepest places. Weiss held her lover up as she kept her hands on their breasts and moved her body up with every thrust.

The two were having a difficult time staying quiet as to not be caught. But Weiss seemed to not be too afraid of that possibility as her thrusts were becoming faster and stronger. Her hands having slipped under Ruby's apron and bra and began pinching her nipples. Her licking and biting going all over Ruby's neck, face, and ears. The poor rose feeling like her mind would break from having to hold back so much. 

"Mnaah~ Haah~ Aaah Weiss~ You must feel I'm the s-sweetest thing around if you're- Hnaah!~ devouring my skin like this.~" Ruby moaned, remembering that she had some cookies to bake still and couldn't help but get an idea.

"Well you are sweet my cute little puppy~" Weiss replied, the word acting like a trigger, as Ruby began to make cute doggy sounds and movements.

"Haaah~ Haaooo~" Ruby howled with a moan, but kept the tone down a bit so her voice wouldn't echo too much for others to hear. She kinda liked this roleplay from how it reminded her of Zwei, and also Tai back home. Ruby couldn't help but think for a bit at how proud he'd be that his little girls found love. The thought only lasted for a moment though, as Weiss kept treating her with pleasure like the sex beast she is.

"That's it.~ You're my sweet sexy puppy beast~ Yes you are, yes you are~" Weiss gushed, as she pet and scratched Ruby's head and back. Always loving it when Ruby acted like this, her thrusts becoming more loving as this side of Ruby always helped her calm down. 

"Woof~" Ruby barked cutely, hanging her tongue out like a panting dog along with her growing ahegao face, showing Weiss just how much she loves being fucked and used in her most sacred places. Though to be honest, with every session Ruby's insides were becoming less sacred and more practical as a dumbing site for the futa Schnee's sex batter. Ruby's three holes were letting Weiss's cock just slide on in with absolutely no resistance and her body has adapted to the incredibly potent hormones. 

As Weiss Schnee continued to fuck her lovely puppy. She couldn't help but think of how amazing she was. Truly Ruby was the perfect sex partner and she was fortunate to have nabbed the blooming rose before anyone else could. "I'm so lucky to have you Ruby~" Weiss then admitted before putting her hands around Miss Rose's throat and putting on the squeeze before she activated her time glyph and finished things off. 

With a constricted airflow, Ruby let out wheezes and whines like a dog as she felt her climax ensue from the sudden and quick rubs of friction in her love tunnel, her clear and smelly sex juice spraying all over Weiss's pelvis and cock as her fleshy walls squeezed down on her love's mating stick, her body begging for a thick batch of dick essence for breakfast. With one last grunt Weiss went stiff as she came inside of Ruby's womb. Stuffing it with another batch of its favorite jelly thick cum. Making Ruby's own climax even more intense especially with the choking climax. 

Weiss didn't let go of her choke hold until she was done cumming 10 seconds later. Making Ruby look fully pregnant with ten kids before she loosen her grip and hugged Ruby Rose, who looked passed out with her eyes completely rolled up and her tongue hanging loose from her mouth. "Mmmmh~ Such a good girl.~" Weiss purred with a smile, her nose then picking up what smelled like cookies. She then noticed the batch Ruby was making, and couldn't help but get an idea that she thinks Ruby would absolutely love.

Ruby slowly wakes up on a couch and when she fully comes too she tries to sit up only to feel something gently push her back down. "Easy there Ruby. Just relax and eat okay?" She then heard Weiss say.

"E-eat... eat wha-?" Ruby asked, but before she could finish a cookie was popped into her mouth. She remembered that she was making some before her love suddenly started mating with her from behind, and bit into the sweet treat. Upon chewing it some more though, she realized that it didn't taste like just chocolate chips, but also had something that tasted familiar... and musky. "W-Weiss... did you put something else in my cookies?"

Weiss giggled. "Only the ones that I'm feeding you." She explained. "And please don't be a dolt and just guess what I could have possibly put into them." They then added. 

Ruby then chewed on her cookie some more, and when she swallowed it the ingredient clicked in her head. "You... added your cum?! I love it!" Ruby beamed, loving the taste of both chocolate chips and her lover's cock batter, the next thing she knew she was feasting on the sex pastries.

"I knew you would~ Considering they're both your second and first favorite things to eat.~" Weiss replied as she allowed Ruby to chow down on the sex cookies. As for herself she had a few normal cookies wanting to taste Ruby's honest work without any alterations. She savored the first bite as immediately she was impressed and after finishing it she asked, "Wow Ruby, this is great! Who taught you to cook so well?" 

Ruby kept eating until the words registered in her head and she slowed down. Soon when her mouth wasn't stuffed Ruby looked at the ceiling, smiling, but with a hint of sadness. "I don't... talk about my mother much do I?" She then said, Weiss's eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh... no, not really now that I think about it." Weiss recalled. "Though... if it's too much for you, then I won't force you to say anything that may make you upset or anything." She added, for in the back of her mind she doesn't know if she could bare to see Ruby crying.

"No... No it's okay. You see. I was... only five when it happened. When she disappeared. She'd been around just long enough for me to remember her and her face. To know her voice and her personality. My earliest memories. Were us baking cookies and then eating them with our favorite cups of milk." Ruby then said with a soft smile on her face. Weiss staid silent, feeling it was herself who might get emotional. 

"But the sad part is. Most of the things I know of my mom. Is from Yang, father, and Uncle Qrow. Most of the things I know of her are from the stories I've heard. Yet... I never got to know her personally. I don't think I'll ever fully understand who Summer Rose really was. When she had gone I was too young to understand death and so my family could only say that my mother left and against her will she would never come back. As a kid I trusted my family to the point where if they said she could not come back, then I knew she couldn't. I was... sad she was gone. But I never shed a tear for her cause I couldn't fully process what had happened." Ruby explained. Weiss wasn't sure what to feel from this. 

"By the time I got old enough to understand death. Understand that mother was dead. I... didn't know how to feel. I was sad... I felt... pain? But in the end. While I loved my mother, I loved her as a person, not as my mother." Ruby shed a couple of tears as she said that. Weiss on her part held strong as she grabbed Ruby and brought her up. Now hugging her girlfriend from behind. 

"Wow... our team sure has a lot of motherly issues huh?" Weiss then said aloud.

"Yeah, Blake is the only fortunate one among us when it comes to that." Ruby replied with a sad smile. 

One of Weiss' hands then began to stroke Ruby's black and red head of hair in a comforting manner, growing a small hopeful smile herself. "Well, in the future when we're married and I make you a mother, you can learn what it was like for Her to care for and love you through our own children." The Schnee promised, hugging her lover tightly and being close to help comfort the sweet little Red.

"Hee hee hee. That is if you don't break me. I swear, my minds melting every time we have sex now." Ruby then said, mostly in a joking manner.

"Hmhmhm, The fact that you haven't though must mean you seem to have some sort of resistance within you still that's keeping you completely sane." Weiss lightly giggled back, before her smile turned into a sly grin. "Though... if you'd like... I could give you one hell of a session and break it in a way.~" She offered, having come up with a wicked idea.

"Sure. But how about later? I can still barely feel my legs." Ruby then requested.

Weiss smiled, "Of course my little rose." She agreed as she cuddled up against her lover's face. The two stayed like that for a good while before getting back up to take on the day's tasks.

The next day it was the start of the weekend, and Weiss and Ruby were taking the day and tomorrow off of duty. Though things didn't go exactly as Ruby initially thought. "No sex until tomorrow night?!" Ruby gasped. "Are you sure you can handle your body's urges that long?" She asked concerned for her girlfriend.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll be fine for this occasion." Weiss assured as she put some Lien in one of the pouches on her belt, setting out to do some shopping. "Besides, it'll do us good to let our bodies rest a bit and build up enough stamina and lewd fluids for what I have planned tomorrow." She explained. "Now, I'm heading out to run some errands and make preparations for that glorious night. I wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise.~" The scheming Schnee hinted with a slight purr in her voice.

"O... OK. No sex until tomorrow night." Ruby then said, the idea fully setting in and already she was equally worried about herself as she was for Weiss. She's been having addicting sex for almost an entire month. She wasn't sure how well she'd take it suddenly going cold turkey for almost two days straight.

"Alright then. Thanks for understanding, my love." Weiss beamed and then pulled Ruby in for a short but passionate kiss, before breaking and leaving to go and get all that she needed in order to do in her lovely Rose the best she has ever done yet, the thought making her a bit hard as she walked, but had to keep it down for both their sakes.

The next two days were interesting to Ruby. She found herself within her lack of sex having way more energy to burn and an extreme need to distract herself. On the first day she raced Harriet for a couple of hours, played out scenes from a book she and Blake read for another, sparred with Penny in a weapons match for even longer, went hand to hand with her sister Yang to learn more in that field for another while, hung out with Jaune and Ren as they both exercised for even more. Miss Rose then finished the day with a stamina match against Nora, seeing who could run the longest which she surprisingly won much to her and Nora's shock. 

Ruby could only figure that all of the movement and countless thrusts from her sessions with Weiss has trained her body and muscles in addition to the pleasurable time together, ultimately increasing her stamina as well. "Wow. Who would think that sex can count as exercise?~" The naughty Rose couldn't help but think to herself when she was later walking back to her dorm after dinner.

Late that night, Ruby was slowly awoken by the sensation of feeling someone else's body spooning against hers. When she regained her senses, she realized it was Weiss. "Hope you don't mind. I just can't wait for tomorrow so I'm tiding myself over with keeping you close.~" She whispered into Ruby's ear as to not wake up Blake and Yang.

Ruby smiled a she gently rolled on the spot to face Weiss. "Did you hear? I beat Nora in a stamina contest." She then bragged giddily.

"I did, and that's no small feat. It's thanks to all the love we've made together, so those both are deserving enough for a reward.~" Weiss assured before leaning forward to make out with Ruby, holding their body close so she can kiss and tongue her amazing girlfriend tenderly.

Ruby however quickly pulled back. "Woah! Are you serious?! Right here and now!?" Ruby then said in a panic, barely keeping her voice down. She quickly looked over to her sleeping teammates. The two of them were still deep in sleep thankfully, their eyelids resting gently closed.

"Aww, come on Ruby. It's just kissing, that's all, nothing more." Weiss lightly giggled before growing a small seductive grin. "Though not only because you stopped our kiss, I think I need to check you downstairs for assuming we were going for the full coarse.~" She claimed before diving one of her hands under the waist of Ruby's PJs and panties, her fingers scrapping against the full surface of the young Rose's fairly wet pussy.

"Mmmnh!~" Ruby moaned into her hand at the Schnee's touch, trying to keep her voice down. She didn't have to brace any further as Weiss already pulled their hand out of her bottoms, hanging her shimmering slick digits between them.

"My my, Ruby.~ You really must not be able to handle the wait for tomorrow based on how wet you are, and we haven't even done anything other than kiss.~" Weiss teased, licking one of her juice-glazed fingers.

Ruby gave a cute pout face. "Oh come on. After all of the stuff you did with me, how else did you expect me to react to suddenly being french kissed? But please don't take this further~ I can't stand the thought of being caught by Yang and Blake. I'll die of embarrassment.~" Ruby then whined a little at the thought.

"Hmmmh... okay. I will for you my love." Weiss promised after she licked the rest of Ruby's juices off her fingers. She then snuggled a bit closer and rested her forehead against Ruby's. "Rest well Ruby. Because tomorrow night, I'll pleasure you so hard it'll make even the gods look down in envy at what they're missing.~" The heiress swore, absolutely looking forward to this.

"You're such a tease." Ruby replied as she happily snugged back. The two then drifted off into blissful sleep in each other's embrace, their bodies heating each other under the cozy covers.

The next day, Weiss was making a reservation at that same love hotel where they had their first session together. Ruby didn't hear much of the call, but did pick up on Weiss saying something about requesting the "Specialty Room". Likely where they were going to take her for the best ride of her life yet. In the meantime she decided to spend time with her bigger sister and her friend Blake. Mainly wanting to get their opinion on relationships. 

"I think you two might be going over board with the sex Rubes. Me and especially Blake smell it all over you." Yang teased.

"I know, I know. But it should only be for a bit longer because of her imbalanced libido." Ruby pointed out, a light blush of embarrassment on her face talking about such stuff with others, even if it's her teammates. "Weiss should be back to normal soon, so it won't be a problem then."  
"I don't know. Base on my own experience. When being in heat. The more I tried to satisfied my urges the harder it became to control them. In the end I was taught how to ignore the heat cycle. Since indulging in it would just make it worse." Blake shared, glad they were in a private room to discuss this. 

Ruby thought about it for a brief moment. It did seem like things with her and Weiss doing it were getting a bit out of hand, but she can't help but love it too. "Listen Ruby. You and Weiss having sex all of the time is fine so long as it doesn't get in the way of everything else. But all of that pleasure can go straight to your head. So after your fun tonight. Maybe you two should have a talk." Yang then suggested in her big sister being supportive way.

"... okay, I will. Thanks Yang." Ruby thanked with a relieved smile before hugging her big sister tightly.

"No problem sis. What are big sisters for?" Yang replied happily, Blake looking at the two, a flash of guilt in her eyes before she looked away.

Before their leader could notice or give Yang an answer, her scroll buzzed with a new message. Pulling it out, she found it was Nora, wanting to know if she wanted to hang out with her and Elm to do some exercises. Especially for their thighs apparently, Nora still going with the "Thunder Thighs" thing. Smiling Ruby got up from her position. "Alright you two. I still need to use up this ever growing energy. I'll be going to the gym with Nora and Elm to do more training. See you later." Ruby explained before she grabbed some of her trainer gear and left.

More of the day went by, from training with Elm and Nora, to learning a thing or two about cards watching Qrow and Clover. "I swear. You kids are hornier than rabbits these days." The old uncle teased his niece as he pushed in some chips. 

"Don't tell that to Harriet though, she might have to punish you for that." Ruby joked back.

"Ain't that the truth." Clover agreed with a small chuckle as he flipped over another card. Qrow laughed a little with them before looking at Ruby. 

"Seriously though Ruby. You sure you and Weiss aren't over doing it?" He then asked, sounding concerned. 

"No, I do think it is getting a little bit overboard, but that's why I'm going to talk to Weiss about it later, thanks to Yang and Blake talking with me about it too." Ruby assured, thankful for having helpful friends and family around her.

"Well I'm glad you're recognizing that you two need to talk. It's sad to see whenever a relationship crumbles all because neither side decided to talk about something. Even if it was apparently small." Clover then said before he picked up a card and smiled, he then put his cards down showing off his hand. Qrow looked at it and then at his and sighed before folding. 

"Honestly I'm surprised you keep losing. Figured our semblances would cancel each other out at least." Mister Ebi then said aloud as he took all of Qrow's chips.

"Yeah unfortunately my misfortune affects people around me and myself." Qrow pointed out. "But if your good fortune gave everyone around good luck then what would be the point of it?"

"Touché." Clover answered as he took the cards and shuffled them. "It wouldn't be good if even the bad guys got a share of it."

Ruby continued to watch the two for the next while until she decided to leave and try something out. In the atlas training area she grabbed a room for herself and had it set up an obstacle course. She was about to push her semblance to the limit and didn't want anyone to get caught in the cross fire. 

"Okay... time to see how much all this extra stamina effects my semblance." She psyched herself up, bending her knees as she readied herself to go full throttle. She breathed and calmed herself down as much as she could. Doing her best to relax her muscles for a few seconds before tensing them right back up. Ruby then smiled before she was off! 

In a blur, a hefty trail of rose petals was left in her wake as she went up and through the obstacle coarse going this way and that, switching back and forth from her petal storm to normal form here and there. It was like she had unlocked her hidden potential or something as she zoomed through hoops and climbed up walls as if she's done so all of her life. Speed was what her semblance was called but all of her training and from what Harriet has told her. There was definitely something more to her semblance than just being able to move faster.

After stressing her control of her semblance to the limit Ruby began to go faster, and faster, and faster still. She began to strain both her body and her aura. But in a need to find her limits she began to push her semblance as far as she has ever done so. The room began to shake, the wind pressure she was creating, the kinetic force she was generating, it was starting to stress even the military grade room. People began to notice too. 

Some of the staff and soldiers were watching through the glass windows, some wondering if even the windows will shatter from all the force Ruby is generating from all her raw speed. Soon Ruby reached the top speed she desired and aimed to keep it going for as long as possible... only for the to start to the fall apart. Part of the obstacle course tore off of the ground the walls buckling and being torn off. Suddenly Ruby found herself dodging and jump out of the way of flying debris. 

An alarm went off from detecting all the structural damage, and the system shut down the simulation putting the structures and room integrity on a lock-down of sorts to prevent further damage as Ruby slowed herself down. When she came to a stop Ruby Rose stood there a little surprised by what she just did. But what really shocked her... was that she wasn't panting. Like, she was breathing normally in every single way. A stunt like that a month ago would've left her exhausted. 

But no. She looked at herself and found she was barely tired. If anything a part of her felt disappointed that she suddenly had to stop. Though also in the back of her head, the naughty Rose couldn't help but think about how long this stamina would last her for what Weiss has planned for her. Though now thinking about it, Ruby now saw it as not if her body could last. But her mind. The last few times they had sex and especially the one two days ago. It's been feeling her brain has been turning into liquid. 

She loves Weiss, oh she loves her more than anyone, so she trusted them to take responsibility if anything were to happen. But the rose still felt a touch worried about... breaking. Soon a team of mechanics came on in and were more concern that the room couldn't handle Ruby than the fact she wrecked it. As it was the training room's purpose to let huntsmen and huntresses to go all out. The fact that it failed to do that for Ruby was more on the craftsmanship of the room than her. 

"Damn, we haven't seen something like this happen to the training room since Ironwood was more in his Prime, which was at least a few years ago. To see such a similar scenario but from someone much younger definitely makes me feel good knowing that we have such a capable huntress around." One of the mechanics complimented.

"Same can be said for his sister too. I swear those two are monsters but in a good way." Another added. 

Soon Ruby left the room and was given a lot of admiring attention. Feeling a little embarrassed by all of the staring Ruby quickly went on to find herself on the roof of Atlas. Feeling like she needed some alone time.

Before Ruby knew it, it was already sunset, and the night of her life that Weiss promised was nigh. She then heard her scroll ring and picked it up seeing Weiss having sent her a message to come to the hotel as soon as possible. She smiled as she got up and sped off with her semblance. Using it carefully to get to the love hotel in less than a minute. The speed at which she got there surprised even Weiss when they suddenly realized they were being hugged from behind.

"Woah! R-Ruby, that was quick! How in Remnant is that possible?" The Schnee asked, still reeling a bit from how quick her girlfriend got to her from all the way from the Academy. 

"I don't know how Weiss. But all of our sex has made me much stronger!~" Ruby said excitingly as she hopped back with a huge bright smile.

"Oh, well then, I guess it'll help for the better, because I've been looking forward to this so much.~" Weiss grinned as the two made their way into the hotel while holding hands. A lady at the reception counter greets them.

"Hello there. Name please?" The lady asked.

"Weiss Schnee. Reservation for the Specialty Room." The heiress answered happily.

"Ah, yes very well. And would you like to make it more surprising for your friend here?" The receptionist offered, presenting a silky looking blindfold.

"Yes please.~" Weiss and Ruby happily accepted, the Schnee kindly taking the cloth in hand before facing Ruby. "Okay then, hold still, and I'll take care of everything from here." Weiss instructed as she put the blindfold over Ruby's eye and then held their hand to help guide them to the special room. Miss Rose smiled the entire way feeling both nervous and excited. 

She could already feel her loins becoming hot as they walked for about a minute in silence. Until Ruby heard the sounds of doors opening. She smelt the scent of a room that was cleaned of sex. With small whiffs of naughty juices still lingering behind and soon she felt Weiss gently push her onto a chair. "Now hold still unless I say otherwise." Ruby then felt Weiss undress her until she was naked before the leader felt herself begin to be tied up by rope. Soon her hands and feet were tied together and at the end of it Weiss then said, "Open wide~" which she did and soon felt something being placed onto both sets of her teeth. It was only then did her girlfriend take the blind fold off.

The first thing Ruby noticed was Weiss and the outfit they were now wearing. It was all a shiny white latex suit, with the only openings showing off the skin of her hips, most of her arms, thighs, and a keyhole to teasingly show off her cleavage but not enough to where her nipples show. There were in fact zippers that would let the heiress' breasts free, and most importantly at her crotch was a hefty bulge, only a few snap-on buttons holding the folds of latex together and hiding the savage monster underneath, just waiting to come out and play.

Ruby also noticed a crop in a holster on Weiss's left hip. A few toys on a belt she was wearing. Most importantly when she looked around she saw a ton of sexy torture devices. She could feel her pussy quiver just as the sight of some of them. Weiss Schnee grinned at Ruby's expression, that cute, wide eye, innocent expression. It made her suit make a straining sound as her cock harden a little. "Alright little girl, class is in session, and todays lesson is submission through pleasure. Think you can handle it, light weight?~" Weiss then asked, getting into character.

"Aahhaah~" Was all Ruby could manage to say, the thing in her mouth being a gag of sorts. It was like two mouth guards over both rows of her teeth, and they were connected in the back which was keeping her mouth and lips wide open. "Good~" Weiss then purred before walking over swinging her hips before she grabbed the crop and lashed out. Striking Ruby's naughty pussy which made Ruby yelp in pain and pleasure. Weiss put on a crule smile as she did the same thing to one of Ruby's nipples. Making her yelp again and again when her other nipple was hit. 

The Rose already felt her pussy becoming drench. She's experienced pleasurable pain during fun times before but hot damn for some reason those three strikes felt so gooooood.~ Weiss had no trouble noticing her girl's inner thighs becoming slick and shiny with their juice.

"My my, look at that.~" Weiss pointed out with a grin before taking one of her latex-covered digits and taking a loooong scoop against Ruby's wet skin, and held it up in the light to let it shimmer in it's lewdness. "You seem to be enjoying this so much already. There may be a bit of a masochist in you.~" She purred in a super seductive tone.

Ruby could only moan in response before she yelped again. Feeling her swollen clitoris being whipped by the tip of the crop. She shook and shuttered as she felt her body get even wetter. "I never thought you'd be such a quick shot.~" Weiss teased before she swung her crop four more times. Hitting all four previous areas a second time in quick succession. Making Ruby yelp four times before her eyes rolled up as she felt her pussy climax as she moaned weakly. "Correction, there's a huge masochist inside of you and she's eager to submit.~" Miss Schnee then said, sounding quite pleased as she watched her girlfriend's pussy gush it's lewd fluids through the air and onto the floor and her boots.

Weiss then let out a bit of a sharp moan, one of the four buttons holding her growing erection having snapped undone from the strain of her growing size. "Mmmnh~ I think I'll have to keep my savory meat stick to myself until it's ready to come out. So that means you won't get any dick until you excite me to get erect enough from submitting to my lesson. Got it?~" She explained, already seeing the need in Ruby's expression to take that bitch-tamer.

Ruby nodded quickly, her lust over taking her mind in a flash, and Weiss loved it. She then grabbed a thick yet short spikey dildo and then walked on over to Ruby. The horny rose noticing that the size was perfect to snugly fit into the last curse of the lower intestine. She breathed heavily as her lover lifted her up a bit and placed the dildo plug beneath her butt. 

She then hear a huge sloop sound as Weiss used her super human strength to force Ruby down and get the fat dildo up her bum in less than a second. The sudden feeling of something huge and spikey being in her butt making her grunt and squirt a little. The young leader's eyes crossing as her tongue stuck out.

"Haah- ah- aaaah~" Ruby moaned, her mouth being kept open was literally making her spill moans and lewd sounds from her lips as her ass subconsciously squeezed down on the dildo, her body that needy for a dick from not having any sex for nearly 2 whole days. Weiss groaned in pleasure as she felt another button unclip. Her cock getting ever harder from her girlfriend's expression, but from there she thought of trying to hold herself back just a little more, so she can keep her promise and play with Ruby some more.

"Now then, let's test just how masochistic, you are!" Weiss then declared before she began to whip Ruby's entire with her crop. The leader feeling a dozen or so cracks every passing second. Her body reacting to it strongly as she cried out in pain, pleasure, and love every passing second. She felt herself jerk, lurched, spasm, quivered, and shook as she was whipped everywhere Weiss could reach. 

The tortured little Rose couldn't help but feel her body drowning in euphoria as it got smacked and slapped, all the hits making her nipples stand super erect and pussy release small transparent spurts, each one growing bigger and wetter with each impact of Weiss' crop, and she was unable to keep her heart-filled eyes from looking at the small exposed openings in the crotch of her lover's dominatrix latex attire, seeing bits of their hardening love rod.

Eventually thought Ruby couldn't keep her eyes on it as they were forcefully rolled up by her impending climax. She arched her back as far as it could go while in the chair and tied up. She almost rolled off of said chair as she came a huge blast of girlcum. Splashing Weiss a little bit as a puddle began to form on the floor. The leader's ahegao face so delicious that Weiss felt her pussy get wet from it. "Mmmm, what a delicious little slut we have.~" She purred as she wiped up some of the juice that landed on the exposed skin of her breasts and licked it off her fingers. "Mmmmh~ So delicious... I think she deserves to try some new toys.~" The devious Schnee exclaimed, so in the mood she even goes the lengths to use her glyphs to help get Ruby up over to one of the sex torture devices, keeping the rope on them to reuse it and set her up right.

Ruby Rose already looked sex drunk as she swayed side to side. Barely grunting as she felt herself being placed onto something. Said thing was a wedging device only instead of wood or metal on the top it was a bunch of fleshy/rubber bristles made to tickle and brush between a woman's legs. When Weiss quickly finished securing the ropes around Ruby's legs to keep her spread and sitting on the sex brush seat, and their hands hanging from above, she put whispered into her needy leader's ear. "Don't pass out on me. We've only just begun.~" She purred before placing two little vibrators against Ruby's erect nipples, turning them on immediately before grabbing the remote for the larger device.

Ruby moaned back as a response. Wanting to desperately talk and say to Weiss to please slow down. Let her catch her breath. But when Weiss turned on the wedge it began to move back and forth. Rubbing the bristles in and out of her pussy. Tickling and pleasuring her with incredible friction. It was enough to make her yell a little. Her pussy spewing pussy juice with every back and forth thrust. Her vagina making the naughtiest of noises as it was rubbed.

"Mmmmh~ It's kinda like a tooth brush for your pussy. But instead it only serves to make you soooo much dirtier.~" Weiss teased as she watched streams of her naughty leader's sex fluids drip and flow down the sides of the wedge as their body could only stay held upright and wriggle around a little bit from all the pleasure coursing through her from her waist up.

At this point Ruby Rose was starting to feel herself disappear. She barely held onto any thought as the machine made a mess of her pussy. Rubbing everything on the outside and playing with her innards. The eggs on her nipples might as well not have even been there she was so overwhelmed by the pleasure. The leader of Team RWBY was starting to look a bit manic with pleasure. She smiled dopily as she moaned loudly, climaxing without any warning as the wedge kept moving. Making her make a huge mess as her climax got sprayed everywhere. 

With that something finally snapped. She didn't care anymore if she and Weiss were having to much sex. She didn't care if Weiss wanted to fuck her in public. All she cared about now was the pleasure and love and being with Weiss Schnee, her girlfriend, her lover, her mistress <3.~ And Weiss saw this, she looked into Ruby's eyes and saw the submission and admiration. Finally, she had done it, she's taken Ruby's heart completely. The sight and sense of accomplishment making her harder, another button coming undone, and exposing even more of her growing erection.

"Mmmmh~ This look really suits you, Ruby.~ Which reminds me: does this look suit me, as well as how much you belong to me and my cock?~" Weiss asked, seeing how Ruby respond as she briefly pulled out the gag.

"M-Mistress! Please! That suit makes me want to tackle you to the ground and eat out your pussy!~ Please let this wild beast, this naughty puppy, to pleasure you with everything they have!~" Ruby yelled, sounding more like a wild beast in heat than an child like 17 year old. Her loving and lustfil expression making Weiss feel wanted and needed.

"Mmmmnh~ Very tempting, buuuuuut my own monster down here has yet to break free, so not juuuuust yet my naughty Rose.~" Weiss teased as she stopped the wedge and unhooked Ruby's tied hands from the ceiling to a pole in front, forcing Ruby to bend forward. Now in the next position and ready to be pushed some more, the dominating Schnee used another glyph to help slide another machine over, this one having two fairly large dildos on the end of poles that will piston back and forth. The both of them aiming at the broken Rose's holes.

"These toys won't feel as good as my cock but at the same time the machine can fuck at high speeds for way longer. So I think it's a fair trade off." Weiss then said as she walked over to the dildo machine after putting the open-mouth gag back in and pressed a button, causing one of the poles to move forwards and press against Ruby's pussy.

As the dildo easily slid in and penetrated Ruby's super wet pussy, Weiss eyed the spiked dildo still left in her ass. "As kinky as it would be, probably shouldn't loss this thing in your intestines when your ass gets fucked too." She pointed out, grabbing the plastic back and set of balls. When she gave it a tug though, it felt as if it barely even budged from how tight Ruby's ass is from all the pleasure.

Ruby moaned from the feeling of the toy being pulled. Weiss just grinned though as she used her aura and forced the dildo out with a super nasty POP sound coming with it. Ruby screeched in pain and pleasure as she orgasmed all over the floor. Her poor butt left gaped open as the machine slowly picked up pace with fucking her pussy.

"Mmmm~ Fufufu~ Look at this stretched hole.~" Weiss purred with a dominating tone as one of her gloved fingers traced around the stretched rim of Ruby's butt, which twitched here and there during their climax. "I can see so deep inside, all that space soon to be filled with my bitch-tamer and sex batter.~ But you need to arouse me some more from how lewd, naughty, and dirty you are for that to happen, so for now you'll get this.~" She smirked as she pushed another button, making the other dildo move forward and insert into the gaped ass, only stretching it a bit more marginally as it began to pick up the pace too and catch up with the one now plowing in and out of the quivering and squirting pussy.

Ruby would've been clenching her teeth if she could. Her eyes almost completely rolled up. Her whole body stiff as she shook an vibrated from the pleasure. The rose moaning at a mid pitch as she could barely take any time to breath. Soon her body was nothing more but shivering pleasure and orgasms as she began to create a huge puddle of pussy juice on the floor. Weiss took this in, how her lover's body moved, how her face looked, how her voice sounded. She soon moaned as she couldn't hold it anymore. Her last button popping off, letting her cock finally sprung free from it's latex prison. Huge and as hard as a rock she got in front of Ruby's smashed ahegao face and put the tip onto her nose. Forcing her to smell the backed up load of two days worth of wild virile semen.

If Ruby's eyes weren't rolled up so much, she could see two day's worth of backed up futa semen too, as Weiss' balls, which normally were as big as tennis balls, were so stuffed they were each as big as softballs. "Mmnh~ Look at it, smell it, this is what you want, right my love?~" Weiss purred, her cock leaking a stream of pre that started glazing over the shaking Rose's face, some of it even getting in her mouth. Weiss giggled when the rose beast made a cute _aom_ sound trying to get the cock into her mouth only for Weiss to pull away.

"OK OK. I've made you wait long enough." Weiss then gave in, unable to resist her cutie any longer herself. Before she then grabbed the back of the rose's head and then shocked her cock balls deep into her throat. Before she then began to fuck like a rabbit.

"Mngh~<3 Nmgh~<3 Gmmh~<3" Were the only sounds and moans that Ruby could make as her mouth stayed held open by the gag, letting Weiss fuck her face with no concern of her teeth scraping the sensitive foreskin, letting them plunge their futa monster in and out with reckless abandon while her ass and pussy kept getting pounded by the dildo machine.

Physically she could keep going but Ruby's mind was exhausted from this ordeal. The pleasure and being broken was just too much. Soon she began to see white and black spots start to appear in her vision. As she enjoyed her mistress's cock and the dildos pounding her two holes. Her world began to fade. Her moans and the naughty wet sounds were now sounding distant.

In the next instant though, a vibrant ring went off in her head, waking her back up with Weiss fully hilted against her face. "Uhuh uuh. You need to stay awake for what I'm going to put you through, my little play thing.~" Weiss purred, having used two glyphs to make vibrations on both sides of Ruby's head. "Now then, back to being my cock-sleeve.~" And the dominant Schnee resumed her thrusting.

Ruby just moaned weakly. Staying awake didn't make her feel any less mentally drained. If anything it was feeling wanting to go to sleep but for one reason or another she couldn't. She didn't mind being used by her lover and mistress. But she felt bad for being so tired and sleepy that she could barley move. Her tongue was as limp and loose as wet paper. As it flopped helplessly up and down as Weiss thrusted her cock in and out. Soon Ruby began to feel numb. Her sense of touch overclocked and shutting down.

Weiss was only at the very beginning of feeling a climax begin to build, but couldn't help but notice how Ruby looked like they'll fall asleep. "Okay, let's help you with that first." Weiss sighed with a concerned tone, pulling herself and the gag out of Ruby's mouth briefly to grab a little pill and putting it in her mouth along with some water. "Swallow that Ruby. It'll keep your mind awake, but your body may still feel numb. But that won't matter as long as you pleasure me.~" She pointed out as she stood back up and put her cock and gag back in Ruby's maw when they were done swallowing.

For the first few minutes Ruby didn't feel any change. But once the pill was fully digested she began to feel like some new stream of energy was going straight to her brain. Her mental energy renewed, she could safely say she'll be awake long enough for the full session as she feels her neck bulging with each thrust of her lover's fuck spear in and out of her throat. Moaning some more as she also felt her pussy climax again from the relentless dildo machine.

After stroking her cock so much using the inside of Ruby's willing throat, Weiss' own climax came forth and she hilted herself fully back against her face and sang with their beautiful voice in euphoria as their futa cock erupted like bomb, unleashing an explosion of cum into Ruby's mouth and flooding down their esophagus with a torrent of hot white cock juice. The Schnee's balls visibly pulsing and audibly sloshing around as it pumped all the backed-up spunk into her cumdump Ruby.

The helpless Rose's stomach was quick to be fully stuffed, and her belly began to inflate at a highly rapid rate, pressing and squishing against the wedge she was resting on, causing her body to lift up a bit from the sheer size her belly is growing being stuffed to the brim. A few more seconds of horny blissful whiteness passes, and Ruby is getting so stuffed that cum began to try and escape from her ass, with a lot of it being plunged back inside from the dildo still pistoning in and out of her ass.

Ruby felt her body climaxing so much from this that everything from the hips down became limp and felt non-existent. She didn't even feel numbness just a complete lack of feeling anything down there. Finally after painting and staining her digestive system white Weiss calmed down and pulled out. Preemptively sliding to the side as Ruby's body forced her to projectile vomit a good chunk of her pasty cum out of her body. If the cum couldn't get out from down stairs then it would up. The broken leader felt herself spew out the semen for a solid ten seconds before finally her body felt like enough was ejected. Her belly having deflated a fair amount and after it was done Ruby was a complete mess of cum and girlcum.

"Mmmmnnh~ Such a delicious view.~" Weiss purred with a happy satisfied voice, her cock still hard erect and twitching and needing some more. "I still need to fill one more place to completely make this night of pleasure torture complete.~<3" She moaned looking at Ruby's super drenched pussy, which was so wet that the leader's lower half might as well be pure liquid. She then turned off the machine and carried Ruby over to a bumpy mat before she then put both of her hands onto her girlfriend's throat as she began to fuck their pussy. "Now here's what true rough sex is like you cutie whore, you adorable puppy, you lovely slut!"

Ruby could only groan and take it, her poor broken mind happily taking the shaming words of degradation and adding to her pleasure as well while her pussy is being absolutely taken advantage of. Weiss went absolutely ballistic with her pussy and ravaged it with all of her might as she choked her girlfriend, making it just barely possible for the rose to breath. The poor girl was now both plastered drunk with pleasure and could just barely breath ontop of having little room to breath from all of the moaning and groaning. In other words Ruby was getting incredibly messed up.

"Mmmmnhh~ Haaaah~ Oooh yes, you feel sooo good Ruby.~ You feel so good as my sex thing!~<3" Weiss admitted in a genuine tone of euphoria, their hips showing absolutely no sign of stopping the mating between the Heiress and her team leader and lover, her still fairly large stuffed and backed-up balls swinging and slapping against Ruby every time she fully hilts inside, their pre-spewing urethra filling the broken Rose's womb.

Pill or not Ruby was starting to fade again. Her body shutting down from dehydration, exhaustion, and lack of oxygen. Things became a blur as the last thing she remembers is Weiss hilting herself and moaning loudly as she came.

  
When Ruby regained consciousness, she found herself feeling wrapped up in the soft covers of a bed like that of the room she slept in the first time she was here. When she gained more of her senses, she also realized she was wrapped up in Weiss's arms, holding her close and tight keeping their warm bodies together. The leader tried to wiggle her toes and thankfully she felt them wiggle. Smiling she sighed as she leaned into Weiss, her lover, and now mistress. But despite how rough things got back there she really didn't mind. 

Frankly, she was happy and felt loved. So long as Weiss loved her and cared for her. She didn't care what they did together. She also seemed to be forgetting something, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Something about a talk, but that's it, so Ruby just shrugged it off and drifted back to sleep with Weiss, hugging her mistress and girlfriend back.

When morning came, Ruby was gently woken back up by the light shining in from the crack in the blindfolds. The irritated Rose tries to turn away from the ray of light in her eyes, but when she does she is quickly meet with Weiss giving her a surprise good morning kiss. The two hummed into each other's lips before they pulled back. "Morning sweetie. I do hope you're okay. I might've... lost it last night." Weiss admitted with a slight blush. "I feel like I'm out of control to be frank." She then added. 

"That's... that's okay. In fact, I quite enjoyed it.~" Ruby admitted with a small dreamy smile, as she was lost in Weiss's blue eyes. "I kinda... hope we can do it again in the future. Maybe I could hold out more before passing out and take in so much more of you, my love.~"

"I think what we need to work on is your sensitivity. Seems my touch is becoming too much for you." Weiss noted.

"Y-yeah.~" Ruby admitted with a blush. "I- I can't get over you, mistress, my love.~"

"Hey now. No mistress talk unless we're having sex okay? Otherwise it makes me feel like some sort of arrogant bitch." Weiss then replied, gently holding Ruby's cheeks, "I... gods above I've really done it now huh..." She then said, looking incredibly guilty. "I fucking broke my girlfriend." She then said aloud, leaning against Ruby, sounding sad. Ruby felt a bit taken a back but hugged her snow angle. Understanding that they must have confused feelings about this.

"I-I'm sorry... did- did I play it up too much?" Ruby apologized, thinking she may have pushed it just a bit too much from how much she enjoyed her time with Weiss.

"No... I just... I'm scared Ruby. I love you so much. But I... I like... it feels like I like hurting you and I've gotten joy out of breaking you... makes me feel a like a monster." Weiss admitted, sounding a touch timid.

Ruby thought about it a bit, but ended up not having to think too hard about it as she hugged Weiss as closest as she could. "Weiss... it's fine. Remember, this is just your unstable libido that's come forth, and I promised to help you vent it out. So long as you keep what we have together, I will forgive you."

Weiss took this in and began to tear up slightly before hugging her girlfriend back. "You're too good for me." She then said as she cried a little. Ruby could only keep her arms around her lover while they let their emotions spill forth, rubbing her hands on their back and head to help with comforting them. A few minutes later and Weiss had gotten it out of her systems. "OK... OK... the month is almost over. If the book is right I should calm down by the end of it." She then said.

"Okay. So until then, any lust you need to let out, I will just see as expressing the love we share.~" Ruby shared, wanting to do all she can for her teammate, friend, girlfriend, and lover. She has never been this happy before.

Weiss gave a grateful smile. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She then couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you warmed up to me ever since Beacon, then entrusted me with the leader position, our bond as a team and friends grew stronger both on and off the field-" Ruby listed off as a bit of a joke, but was cut off from Weiss quickly smooching her lips. "...*dreamy sigh* Y-yeah." The young Rose gave in, getting the hint. "Hard to believe you didn't even want to know me way back then, huh?"

"There was a lot of reasons back then. Stress, anxiety, arrogance. I was still a good person in the end but I had a lot to work out to bring out the best in me. Our team, our friends, our experiences. Not a year in that school and it changed me for the better. I'm glad to. Glad that Blake was a faunus. Glad that Yang was willing to push boundaries, Glad that you, were my leader." Weiss then said happily before then looking a bit down. "And all of that helped to break down the walls I had, all because of my cruel and egotistical father... damn him and his influence he put on me when I was young and vulnerable." She cursed, hating how Jacques married into the family and used it for his own gain.

"He really made things miserable huh?" Ruby then asked. 

"He turned my mother into a negligent drunk, pushed my big sister out of the house, and my little brother? He's like a mini version of him." Weiss listed off with a small scowl. Ruby able to feel the heiress's negative emotions from how intense they were.

"I see... Do you... know what you can do about him? It seems like he's a problem from what you're saying." Ruby inquired, feeling that down the road Jacque may inevitably be a problem too big to ignore. 

Weiss sighed in defeat. "There's honestly not much we can do. Not unless we somehow uncover indisputable evidence that he doesn't deserve to be on his high-seat." She then explained bitterly.

Ruby nodded in understanding after letting it sink in for a moment. "Okay. Well if that's the case, then let's just live like we have been, but I'll keep an extra silver eye of mine open for anything. I promise you." She swore, wanting the best for her love.

Weiss chuckles a little bit before she looks at the time. "We better get back to Atlas Academe soon. Or we'll be late for a mission." she then said before she began to get off the bed, Ruby following suit when she managed to let Weiss slip out of her arms. From there the two cleaned themselves and each other up, though they barely managed to keep themselves from getting distracted with another tempting session in the shower like before.

  
From then on though, the sessions they did have were much more lustful and wild. Compared to their first one that was full of passion, love, and tenderness, their sessions now were more of just pure sin and pleasure, fucking as if they were faunus in heat and mating season. It was shown as they were driving back to Atlas once again in the back of a large truck. Only this time it was being driven by a robot. A thing of metal, circuits, protocols and directives instead of emotions and instincts like a person... and the two took full advantage of that fact.

The two were alone and had a high adrenaline mission that left them with to much energy. They didn't last one minute within the back before losing control. Their clothes still on, Weiss's cock protruding from her dress as she fucked Ruby like a raging beast as the Rose let her. Currently Ruby was sitting and leaning against the wall as Weiss stood on the seat, her feet on both sides of Ruby's legs and her hands on the wall as she fucked her lover's mouth and throat with wild abandon. Miss Rose's mouth spewing thick streams of saliva as it was fucked as if she were a sex doll.

Miss Schnee having the most primal, lustful expression as she fucked her girlfriend's mouth as if there was no tomorrow. "Mmmnaaah!~ Hooo fuck yes Ruby, you're mouth and throat feel so fucking good.~" She moaned as her hips kept thrusting in and out, making naughty slapping noises from the wetness of her pelvis and cock hilting against Ruby's lips and face, their neck bulging every time the girthy fuck meat plunged down her esophagus.

She had hearts in her eyes. Loving the sensation as she soaked her panties and pantyhose. Feeling absolute euphoria as she let Weiss have their way with her. Her head and back pressed tightly against the metal wall of the truck as the futa fucked the hell out of her mouth. "Mmmngh~ Ghmmnh~ Hmngph~<3" Ruby moaned, those being the only sounds she could make while a warm steal-hard rod of flesh fucked and stretched her throat, dumping buckets of pre-cum throughout each thrust into her face.

"MMmm~ I can't- hmp- laaaasssssst!~" Weiss then almost scream before her cock got completely hilted inside of Ruby's mouth and throat. Dumping loads after load of cum into her stomach. Ruby climaxing herself as she turned on her semblance to digest it all faster. The side-effect being a heavy extra dose of hornyness from all of the hormones in all the thick cum she's consuming.

When the Schnee pulled out, leaving a heavy and sticky mess of thick trails of cum and spit in her cock's wake, Ruby was panting and moaning as she took in some air, her face a wet mess of saliva and spunk. "W-Weiss~... I- I need more.~" The horny Rose moaned, practically begging for more sex batter from her lover and mistress. The Schnee didn't even reply as she was way ahead. Pulling her girlfriend's underwear down before pushing Ruby onto her front and then slamming her fuck meat into her pussy. 

Her thrusts were wild and unrelenting. She had no mercy or care for possibly harming Ruby. She fucked her and held their neck with reckless abandon the lust completely overtaking Weiss Schnee and turning her into a beast. "Mnhaaaah!~ Haaah, fuck Ruby~ I can't get enough of how fucking needy you are for my bitch tamer.~<3" The futa heiress moaned as her hips kept going back and forth.

"You're _*_ _cack*_ not _*_ _wheeze*_ better * _choke*_ mistress.~<3" Ruby pointed out, just barely able to breath and speak through the choking. Her heart-filled eyes look looking more intense from the lack of air as she's come to really really enjoy the choking, the two having even got to a point where it's almost too often than what that one prostitute warned Weiss about, but they were too far gone in their haze of lust to even seem to care.

Weiss was also way faster to climax and was more willing to let these sessions to go on for as long as they want. She soon came inside of Ruby's pussy. Filling her womb up at records speed as they both moaned loudly as they came. The heiress just barely letting go of Ruby's throat in time before she could pass out. When the Rose got enough of her breath and senses back, she felt her belly heavily inflated again from her womb being stuffed to the absolute limits. "Hnaaah... aaah~... fuck~... I can't bear the thought of not being impregnated by you when peace is restored.~"

"Shame we have to wait for so long.~" Weiss moaned as she pulls out letting the cum poor out of her lover's pussy as she shoved her cock inside of Ruby's butt. Using the soften cock to more easily move through the intestine. The heiress was planning on dominating all of Ruby's holes multiple times this session.

"Nghaaah!~ Aaaah!~ Hoooo fuck~ Take me raw, take me deep, take me all you want, my love.~<3" Ruby begged, a textbook ahegao face on her with a hanging drooling tongue, and heavily blushing face as her posterior was being absolutely pulverized.

Weiss leaned over Ruby and watched their cute expression before she brought them into a kiss. The two made out for several minutes as the Rose became jelly in the Schnee's hands. The young lady pounding Ruby's ass to the absolute limit, stretching their intestinal walls as it and the neighboring cum-stained pussy now having conformed to the shape of Weiss's cock.

The two rolled and shuffled on the floor of the truck like deprived animals. Their pussies leaving behind large clear drops on the floor as trails of cum came out of Ruby's almost gaping vagina. It was almost cute to see but Weiss's blurry hips suggested how intense the scene was, and she hasn't even used her time dilation glyph yet. And the robot driver was still just focused on the road without a care about what's happening behind it.

"Mmmnnh~ I can't seem to get enough of you, Ruby.~ Your holes just want to suck my cock deep inside you!~" The heiress moaned passionately, her hips unable to stop as she and Ruby were lost together in the vast sea of pleasure.

"And I can't get enough of you mistress~ Each thrust hits all of my weakspots.~" Ruby also moaned passionately. Almost limp under her mistress's and lover's power as they thrusted her lower half into oblivion. 

"Hnooooh, fuck!~ And apparently each weakspot is making your ass more and more tighter!~ Nnnngh~ I don't know how much more I can hold it back!~" Weiss grunted between moans, the pressure in her pelvis building intensely.

"HHMMM!~ Then don't!~ Use me as your cum-dump!~ Poor all you have into my three holes! Paint me white!~~<3" Ruby requested as she began to squirt from the pure euphoria. 

Weiss, unable to handle all the naughty words of encouragement from Ruby's filthy mouth, sang in her beautiful voice in the form of a moan as her cock juice began to flood through her urethra and pour out into her cum-deposit of a girlfriend's ass, their body taking in the hormones from all the futa cum making Ruby feel even more horny as they rode out another climax.

The two spasmed and wiggled as they moaned loudly from the shared climax until 10 seconds later they both went limp. Weiss collapsing onto Ruby's front as the absorbed as much cum as she could. The two panting with their tongues sticking out. A minute or so later Weiss manages to push herself up and face Ruby. "Ready for another round?~"

"You betcha~" The two then said lovingly to each other before they kissed and went back too it as they had a few hours before reaching back to Atlas.

  
Hours passed, and the whiterose pair made love almost the entire way. Ruby ended up a white leaking mess by the end on their session, with Weiss exhausted from tiring out her cock and balls from using her time dilation to making her testicles produce so much spunk in such a short time. And no one would be the wiser as they cleaned up after themselves using some cleaning dust.

Ruby also did her best to digest and absorb as much spunk as she could which left her incredibly horny but to tired to deal with it. Weiss helped by using the last bit of her aura to use the time dilation in order to speed up the process of her body processing the hormones and getting it out of her body. But... this left the poor leader feeling like she was going to soil her underwear both ways if she didn't use a washroom soon.

So as soon as they got to Atlas Ruby rushed off past her waiting teammates with a worried yell. Going straight towards the nearest restroom.

After that, team RWBY was to head over to the meeting room for a debriefing. Though it was a nice little surprise to find Jane there, the sister of James Ironwood. Twin sister even, the two looking remarkably alike, same height, same width, same military jacket, same eyes, same hair color and greying patters, they even had the same half cyborg situation going on. Only of course Jane was female and had a more feminine build. Her face pretty instead of handsome for one example. But what she unfortunately shared with her brother was how exhausted she looked.

The stress of everything that has happened after the fall of beacon was getting to her just as much if not more so than James. Heavy bags under eyes, skin so pale it looks grey, and even when well groomed her hair couldn't keep the smooth look the team first saw her width all that time ago. Split ends littering her upper back length hair that don't ever want to stay down. Team RWBY loved Jane a lot, she went out of her way to connect with them, and their other friends. She was still a strict general and not to be messed with. But when talking to her one can always tell the difference between the General Ironwood and the Jane Ironwood.

Seeing the busy woman in such a degrading way, it hurt the girls' hearts that Jane is straining her mind and body so much, but still had to admire it because it was all for the sake of the people's safety, which in return did often spur them on to do their own best to try and help lighten the burden by getting their jobs done. "Sit down please. There was a delay in Ace Ebi's mission today. So I'll be taking over for today's meeting." 

The general explained. Unable to hide how tired she was, her voice slightly rough and weak. Team RWBY nodded, doing their best to hide their concerns as they sat down in their seats. "So... how has the missions been this past week?" The exhausted by still smiling general then asked. 

"Everything's been going smoothly, general." Ruby answered first, sporting her own small smile. "We've been able to clear our missions with relative ease, but haven't seen anything else out of the ordinary to indicate anything about Salem's intentions or plans." She explained, the general taking it all in with undivided attention.

"Anything else you'd like to report?" Jane then asked, relaxing a fair bit.

"Do you know that we're dating?" Yang then asked.

"Yes... I'm well of that... I am... happy for you all." The general replied, her voice soft and wispy, as if she could pass out any moment. But if she was going to pass out her face didn't portray that, looking as awake and alert as needed. "Maybe, you could help me with my crush." She then added, sounding like she had planned to ask them this. 

The four girls were a mix with both surprise and joy. This is the first they've heard that Jane has a love interest and found it a bit surprising since she's been so busy lately. But if they could help her with this, maybe it would help to improve her mood, mental health, and even physical. "We'd love to help you!" All four of them answered in unison as if a choir, willing to help Jane in any way they can.

The general gave a tired laugh before then asking. "But first, can any of you guess who has my interest?" 

The team then took a quick moment to ponder on who they thought Jane was interested in, giving their guesses when they had an idea.

"Is it one of the Ace Ops?" Yang pitched her guess.

"Is it someone who's in the military or someone who's just a civilian?" Blake asked, wanting a bit of a hint.

"Is it Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby guessed, the kid inside her kinda hoping it was so her uncle could end up with someone else in his life for the better.

Weiss was still thinking, trying to put a bit more thought into her guess before playing her card.

"No it's not one of the Aces. It is someone in the military and of high ranking. But no Ruby I'm sorry, Qrow is a nice man, however, I am into girls." Jane answered the three before turning to Weiss for an guess. 

Taking in the hints and knowledge into account, Weiss seemed to come to a conclusion based on the look of her face. "Is... is it... my sister Winter?"

Jane blushed as her smile widen and she turned her eyes away from the four. "Heh... got me." She admitted. 

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but gush and awe at how precious it was to them for Jane to have a crush on Winter Schnee. "This is a pair I can definitely see happening." Blake complimented, the red and blonde sisters nodding in agreement.

"How long?" Weiss then asked, looking pleased by this news. 

"For a while now. I was awe struck by her the first time we met and a few missions after that I found myself liking her way more than others. Didn't take long after that to realize I had fallen for her. But for one reason or another. Some understandable others a fair bit silly. I haven't had the chance to admit my feelings. But after hearing you four are going out. I couldn't help but think that it'd be pretty stupid if I don't come out and say it soon. However both me and Winter are so busy... and I'm so tired... I know I'll need help to get the opportunity." Jane explained, sounding a fair bit nervous.

"Well... maybe we can work ourselves a bit of overtime? We can take on additional tasks to help with making some time available for you and Winter." Ruby offered, the rest of her team agreeing unanimously.

Jane closed her eyes and leaned to the side a little. Looking like she could fall asleep at any moment. "Well... unless you all can take over my duties as a general of Atlas. Then I don't think that could work." She pointed out.

Ruby then felt a weight sink in from the magnitude of such a task, almost wanting to shy away until Weiss spoke up. "You should still at least find some time to get some rest. You aren't exactly looking real hot right now." She pointed out, worried that the general might collapse sometime soon.

"With all due respect, she's right Jane." Blake seconded. "I've seen sloth faunus at their slowest, and you look just about as drained." She exaggerated.

"Yeah, seriously. Have you seen a mirror, your skin is greying." Yang pointed out. 

Jane sleepily looked down at her hands and did notice how ill she looked. 

"I don't think you want to confess to Winter while you look half dead." Ruby then added. 

"But I... people need me." Jane tried to argued. 

"I get that feeling." Ruby assured as she stood up and gently put a hand onto Jane's shoulder. "But how can you help people if you don't help yourself. Come on, even your brother gets some proper sleep here and there." Ruby pointed out with a calming smile.

"I... I don't know if I can." Jane admitted.

"Uh, hey Weiss, know any lullabies?" Yang then asked the heiress.

"I do in fact. I'd be more than happy to break it out to help you rest up if you would allow me to, Jane." Weiss smiled, eager to sing a song her mother once sang for her when she was younger. Even though they sang it only once, she learned it for herself, and now it would come in handy once again. The four saw a great amount of reluctance in Jane's expression. 

She didn't want to rest despite how ill she looked. Despite how tired she was emotionally, physically, and mentally. But they could tell that if she wasn't as stressed out as she was now she would've refused. But it seems she was finally tired enough to give in. "Alright... you win. Let's do this."

Team RWBY then gave a small little cheer as Jane agreed to take time to rest her mind and body, Weiss standing up from her seat to join the tired general. "Very well then. Lead the way and I'll follow you to your quarters, sir." The Schnee politely said. Jane stood up and gave a grateful smile before looking at the other three. 

"Go to your quarters you three, Weiss will join you as soon as I'm asleep." She then instructed.

"Yes sir." The rest of the team respectfully answered before taking their leave, Weiss and Jane following behind as they split up for their destinations. Weiss following behind Jane while RBY were chatting amongst themselves wondering how fast Jane will fall asleep.

As the heiress walked with Jane the general spoke up. "Weiss... do you think... me and Winter will work out?" She then asked, sounding fairly nervous.

"Absolutely. Knowing my big sister, I see you two will get along quite well." Weiss assured with a confident smile, loving the image of her sister Winter being with Jane.

"Do you know what she thinks of me?" She asked again.

"A good bit. From what she's told me, she respects you very highly. Maybe more than what's normally expected in terms of military and rank, and definitely has seemed particularly worried about you when you very rarely got hurt and was in the medical ward." Weiss summarized. Schnee saw a smile slowly grow on Jane's face as they kept walking and she swears she saw a light, happy, blush on their face now. 

"And you? How do you feel?" Jane asked another question. 

"I feel happy and excited for what's to bloom between you two. You couldn't ask for a better woman than my sister." The heiress admitted, happy that her big sis has someone pointing their heart's sights on them.

"So you're fine with me then?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Weiss asked back with a happy smile.

Jane stared at Weiss for a bit before she gave a warming smile. "I'm honored to have your blessings." 

"Oh trust me, I'm the easy part. I would say that my father Jacque would be the hard part, but I don't know if he has any right or power to interfere with Winter since she's in the military with you." Weiss joked a bit with a light giggle.

"He shouldn't. He relinquished his say for anything Winter wants to do long ago." Jane said happily. "Which really only leaves your mother. But I do know her and I know she'd be happy if she were here right now." She then added as they reached her room's door.

"Yeah... yeah I think she would." Weiss answered, feeling a bit down remembering she left without saying anything to her mom. But she snapped out of it and looked at her current situation a bit more positively as she was about to use a song her mother gifted her with. Soon the two were in the room and all in all it was pretty basic. Jane clearly hasn't taken any time over the decades of her service to do any decorations. It was a dull grey room with some white and dull blue hues. 

With an old white bed, with grey sheets and a black blanket, and a few brown furniture here and there, mainly chairs. Nearby was a tiny kitchen area holding some basic food items and near it was an open door leading to Jane's bathroom which was mainly bright white. The only thing that stood out to Weiss was a couple of desks on either side of Jane's bed that had small picture frames. Showing off a picture of her and James when they were much younger and a lone picture of Winter with her standing dutifully, her hands on her front, and her face giving off a small but noticeable smile.

Weiss couldn't help but stare at the picture for a bit, imagining Jane next to Winter in the shot and the both of them having bigger and brighter smiles. Wiess then heard Jane begin to take her clothes off and found herself blushing a fair bit. Even in her current might as well be nearly dead state. She still had a really nice figure and was still incredibly strong and fit. Though seeing her half robotic body gave off a sort of sadness vibe as well. 

Soon the general was naked, apparently not shy about the fact that Weiss was right there, before she made her way over to the bed and began to lay down in it. The heiress was thankfully able to keep herself down and in control around Jane like this until they were covered by the sheets. One, she kept her mind on Ruby her lover for a bit to remind herself who she's to be devoted to. Two, this is one of the two generals of the Atlesian military. If she so dared even look at Jane the wrong way, she might as well face jail time.

The general then looked over to Weiss with a pleased smile. "I'm glad even someone as young as you finds me attractive." Jane then said confidently, having felt the staring and enjoyed it. 

Weiss then snapped out of it and shook her head a bit. "Ah- s-sorry! That was a little rude of me to stare." She excused herself, taking a seat next to jane's bed side as she took a moment to recite the lyrics in her head.

"Surely you understand by now that I find such things to be complementary. Especially since I'm in forties. It's hard to maintain one's looks at this age." Jane pointed out as she did her best to get comfortable.

"Yeah, I know it's just... it felt a little awkward since I'm a thing with Ruby. That's all." Weiss admitted before she cleared her throat. "Now then, ready to feel relaxed and refreshed like never before in a good while?"

"I'm ready Weiss and don't worry. I may not be one. But I understand that being a futa must not be easy." Jane explained. 

Weiss let the comment slide over her as professionally as possible, simply giving a nod before inhaling, and the next thing to slip out of her lips being beautiful musical vocals, the sound of music lightly echoing in the room to from a small music box the Schnee summoned.

(Referenced Song: "Your Everything" from Code Vein)

"Laughter in the distance, Unfamiliar cadence, Smell the scent of your youth, Fragrant in the breeze.~" Weiss sang, the first words already making Jane's eye lids feel heavier. "Sitting in your bedroom, All alone you wait to hear the sound, Of a door once locked now opening.~" Jane felt her body begin to feel heavy, each word making her entire being relax and feel all the exhaustion she's tried to hold off. The weight making her sink further into the soft coziness of the bed. "Every time your frozen memories come to thought, Bit by bit melts away until there's nothing at all. Even when they're gone you hold on so tightly to them, In your heart, you will never forget.~" And by the time Weiss finished, she heard Jane's steady breathing, her body and mind having sunk deep into much needed sleep.

The Schnee smiled as she made sure Jane was nice and snug under her blanket before quietly leaving the room. Putting an "do not enter" sign onto the door as she left. Weiss then sent a few messages to a few people. Mainly James and the Ace Ops. Informing them that Jane is finally getting some necessary rest.

A little while later, Weiss got back to her team's room, all three of them in their PJs ready to go to bed, but were eagerly awaiting their little snow princess. "So, how was it?" Blake inquired.

"Yeah, did she fall asleep like a baby instantly? Or did it take a good bit?" Yang asked as well.

Weiss grinned confidently. "I say I did my part perfectly. She was out before I could finish singing the other half of my lullaby." She explained.

"Well in that case, would you like to sing the other half for us?~" Ruby asked, wanting a taste of the ear candy that her love can sing.

"Um... maybe. I guess you could all hear me as I sing. If I'm the only sound in this room." Weiss pondered aloud.

"Well let's give it a shot." Yang then said as she stretched. "I think we're all pretty tired. I mean, we've been doing nothing but missions and sex all day." Yang then added boldly. 

"Y-Yang~" Both Ruby and Blake whined, blushing deeply. Weiss just facepalmed in slight embarrassment.

"Let's just put that behind us and go to bed in that case." Weiss insisted as she cleared her throat and inhaled for another batch of air in preparation for her heavenly singing.

"Hey now, come on it's just a jo-" Yang said, but cut herself off when the heiress began singing.

"Birds sing in the distance, Old familiar cadence, Smell the scent of your youth, Fragrant in the rain.~" Weiss sang soothingly, already making her team's eyes feel heavy. "Sitting in your bedroom, All alone you wait to hear the sound, You've been longing for, for a lifetime.~" Yang at this point was already out, figuring out first hand how quickly Jane was put to sleep. Blake though deciding to cuddle right up to her blonde girlfriend before she lost consciousness as well. "Every time your frozen memories come to thought, Bit by bit melts away until there's nothing at all, Even when they're gone you hold on so tightly to them, In your heart, you will never forget.~" When she finished singing, she went over to Ruby's bedside, where the very drowsy leader laid.

"Wow... so... beautiful, Weiss.~" Ruby complimented, feeling very tired from her lover's angelic singing voice.

"I'm glad you liked it. But now, I need to sleep too." Weiss replied as she cuddled right behind Ruby closed her eyes. Ruby happily following her and soon she was fast asleep. 

Later, late at night

The sky was a clear starry night, and all of the girls were fast asleep... except for Weiss. She quietly crawled off the bed, and slowly opened the door. Before she walked out though, she looked back at her sleeping Rose with a face of regret. "I'm sorry, Ruby..." She silently whispered, even though Ruby didn't hear it. She then went out into the halls to go do who knows what. Ruby in her bed, her smile fading as she squirmed a little bit, subconsciously feeling something was off, but did not wake up. 

Later, on another day

It's the day the electoral votes are to close tonight, and the person elected will get the seat on the council, the two running for it being Robin and Jacques. The work for the team of Huntsmen and Huntresses was a bit different, being mainly time schedule focused as to make sure they'd be available for the rest of the evening when Robin's little party takes place.

For now, the hunters were allowed to do whatever they wanted until they were needed later that night. In the meantime Ruby was on her scroll talking to Yang. "We're going on a second date soon Yang. I can't believe it's been over a month since our last one." She said happily as she laid in her bed, on her front with her scroll propped up as she rested her face on her hands, and kicked her legs up and down behind her.

"Didn't you go on one two nights ago?~" Yang reminded, teasing her sister a bit.

"Y-Yang~ That doesn't count~." Ruby pouted. Yeah sure she and Weiss went for a walk together two days ago and did a lot of things. But that was preparations for a date... and to do some kinky public sex. 

The big sister just laughed before saying, "Alright alright. Just keep yourselves in check this time. We can't have you two exhaust yourselves before tonight." Yang then reminded her little sister.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ruby rolled her silver eyes in a joking manner. "Thanks for looking out for me, Yang." Ruby thanked as the blonde brawler smiled back. Weiss opened the door and peeked in on the two's scroll call.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but come on Ruby, we'll be late for our task today." The Schnee kindly reminded.

"Right. OK Yang, see you later." Ruby then said, getting a goodbye before she turned off the scroll. She then hopped down and asked. "What are we doing again?"

"Nothing much. Just helping to overseeing one of the places where repairs are taking place for the outer walls in Mantle. So basically guard duty, but it's reported that area is very susceptible to Grimm attacks." Weiss explained.

"So we get to spend quality time together, got it!" Ruby said with her usual child like charm.

"Hehe, yes Ruby. But it is still on-the-job so we can't get too comfortable... but that doesn't mean we _can_ get comfortable." The Schnee pointed out, wishing just as much as Ruby that they could find some point later to make more love together, but still had to prioritize their huntress duty.

"I know Weiss! Come on. I'm the one who knew what it truly meant to be a huntress before the rest of you." Ruby pointed out, reminding Weiss of that one mission with Doctor Oobleck. 

"Yeah yeah." Weiss tried to brush off with a smile. "So are you gonna act like the leading huntress you are and take us to where we need to go?" She teased.

"Outer walls where the construction is right?" Ruby checked getting a nod. "Alright then!" She then in a burst of petals grabbed her Crescent Rose and began walking off with Weiss right behind her smiling at her girlfriend's boundless energy. Which had only gotten more so over the past few weeks. It wasn't too long before they were at the outer walls of Mantel. The two sitting down on the edges their weapons drawn and ready as they stared off into the snowy white distance.

Time passes as they stay on watch. Only a few Grimm appearing but way out in the distance that Ruby could see through her scope. "So how are you doing?" Ruby then asked as she kept looking. 

"With what?" Weiss asked back.

"Well normally you're stuffing my holes with your creampies by now and I know you're not quite out of your super horny faze yet." Ruby casually explained with her usual brand of innocence. With no one near enough to hear her speak.

"O-Oh... uh I... I relieved myself before I came to get you for our assignment. I couldn't do it with you since you were on a call with Yang." Weiss explained, a bit of a blush on her face.

Ruby looked away from the scope and raised an eyebrow at her partner. "All by yourself?" She said, sounding skeptical. 

"Yeah. Well... not completely relieved. Just enough for now. I'm... gonna need some assistance later." Weiss pointed out, her legs idly swinging.

Ruby stared at Weiss for a bit before smiling brightly. "Of course! I'll drain you dry as to make sure we're not interrupted for the rest of the day. Seeing as we'll be dating and it would be nice to have it be entirely relaxing and fun." Ruby promised before looking back through her scope.

In the distance she could see what seemed to be a passing pack of Beowolves, however one of them seems to have deviated from the pack and saw all the activity of people below the two huntresses, and was slowly walking over, likely wanting to eat someone as a snack. The other older and experienced Grimm snarled and barked at the wondering one, trying to deter it from walking into it's own grave.

"I don't think you can hit that. Not at that distance." Weiss bet.

Ruby smiled as she took aim. Calmed herself down to zen mode. Felt the wind blowing by to take into account the necessary adjustments... _BANG._

Weiss watches as the foolish Grimm suddenly lost an eye and whatever it had for a brain. Miss Rose then looked over to Weiss with the widest, toothiest, smug grin you could ever see on her, while the Schnee's jaw was dropped wide along with her eyes that couldn't help but keep looking out at the dissolving remains of the Beowolf at least 700 meters out.

"Well... I... guess I lost the bet." Weiss conceded, clearly proven _very_ wrong about Ruby's capabilities. "So... what does my amazing sharpshooter want as a prize?"

"Next time you and me have enough for an all out session. I get to be your mistress for once.~" Ruby declared with a seductive smile, a part of her having missed being on top.

"Mmmm~... deal." Weiss happily accepted, welcoming the change of pace for one of their blissful sessions.

"Hee hee! My girlfriend's the greatest!" Ruby cheered as she gave a one arm hug. Weiss laughing a fair amount as she playfully tried to resist. "Get off me you dolt~" She teased.

"I swear, there will come a day when you no longer call me that.~" Ruby giggled back, and when the two calmed down from their humor, they were staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't think I'll ever stop calling you a dolt. Even when you're no longer one." Weiss said lovingly.

"Awe, is that really going to become my pet name?" Ruby then said with an playfully sad expression. 

"I've gotten too used to it while we've grown to know each other. So just losing it would... kinda feel like I lose a bit of our past, you know?" The heiress explained, one of her hands subconsciously moving over to hold one of Ruby's.

"Mmmm~ When you put it like that~..." Ruby whined cutely, before sighing as she leaned onto Weiss, placing her head onto their shoulder. "Still think we should come up with something else. You know, for when we're around others." She then pointed out.

"Hhmmm..." Weiss pondered with a smile. "How about "Cutie"? I could call you that in front of everyone? Maybe even "my Love"?" Weiss teased, seeing a growing blush on Ruby's cheeks.

"Oh come on~ Those aren't real pet names~... they're just you admitted truths." Ruby quickly recovered and shot back.

"Hehe, yeah~... how about... "Petals"? Like, because of your Petal Burst semblance?" Weiss suggested genuinely.

Ruby thought about it for a while before smiling widely. "OK sure. Sounds just cute enough to not be too cute. But if you're going to being calling me that. May I use the the words, 'Snow Angel' from now on? As my pet name for you?" Miss Rose then requested. 

Weiss couldn't help but blush at that name. She remembers how Neptune called her that, but it was a million times better because now Ruby would be calling her that. "Y-yes! Yes, please I would like that.~" She agreed.

Ruby smiled lovingly, "Thought so." before she went back to looking through her scope. Seeing the previous beowolf pack having traveled a fair distance but staying clear out of the walls way. She could play duck hunt and snipe all of them if she wanted too. But that would be a waste of bullets.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you, Petals." Weiss demanded to get Ruby's attention again.

"Wh-why? What is-!" Ruby asked, looking back but was quickly cut off from Weiss giving her a loving kiss.

Miss Rose a fair bit in surprise but let her eyelids close half way as she kissed back. The kiss was rather tame compared to how they normally do it. But it was quite soothing and nice. It felt good to have calm moments like this. She loved it when they were lost in the lust and pleasure and sex. But she liked this just as much.

The two of them stayed like that for a good bit, having a light makeout session before they managed to separate. "Mmmh~... Are you... done now, Snow Angel?" Ruby asked.

"Hmmm, well, when you put it like that, I may not be.~" Weiss teased with a seductive grin.

"Don't tempt me! One Petal Burst and we can be somewhere nice and private. But of course, that would an insult to our pride of huntresses." Ruby pointed out with a playful smile.

"Ooooo~, I'm noting that down for the future.~" Weiss grinned back. "But yes, we can't afford to be too distracted." She reminded herself aloud, and the two of them put their attention back to their guard duty.

Time passed after that. Ruby and Weiss keeping themselves from doing anything frisky aside from the occasional flirting. After a while the two finally finished their jobs and later that evening had the time to go on a date. Ruby laid on her bed reading a book, their dating dress in a bag to be put on soon, as she waited for Weiss to come by and let each other dress up the other. 

She then heard a knock on the door, and without hesitation said "Come in." But who she thought was Weiss was actually Oscar. "H-Hi Ruby. Uh, sorry to bother you. I know you've got something to do later with Weiss, but I was hoping you could do me a favor." The little farm boy asked.

While feeling a pinch of disappointment that it wasn't Weiss, Ruby still smiled happily as she got off of the bed and got close to Oscar. "Sure thing Oscar! What're friends for right?" She replied with confidence.

"Ah, good. Uh well, I'm going on a little mission with Qrow and James, but I wanted you to hold on to the Relic while I'm out. Wouldn't like taking the chance of losing it in the chaos of any fighting." Oscar explained as he unclipped the Relic of Knowledge from his belt and handed it to Ruby.

"Oh, of course. Not sure what I'll do with it but me and Weiss will decide when she comes to pick me up for our date." Ruby promised.

"Okay then. Thanks for helping out, I owe you one. Just as long as it's somewhere safe, that's fine with me." Oscar thanked, a buzz being heard afterward. It was Oscar's scroll, Qrow and James asking where he is and to hurry up. "Oh. They're waiting for me. I better get going."

"OK" Ruby then gave Oscar a brief hug, making him blush a fair bit, "Be careful out there. You're a part of this little family we've made between our two teams. Never forget that." Miss Rose said with a fair amount of wisdom.

"Y-yeah... yeah, I won't forget that. Thanks Ruby." Oscar lightly stuttered from the mix of emotions, but returned the hug too. The little moment was then interrupted when buzzing could still be heard from someone's scroll. "Oh, is that your scroll going off?"

"Nooo." Ruby replied as she gently pulled away and looked around. She then noticed Blake's scroll, she recognized it as her from a small black bow poking out, and attached to, its back. "Looks like Blake forgot to take her scroll with her." She noted.

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Or else I'm gonna get it from James if I don't hurry my butt down there." Oscar excused himself, giving one final wave goodbye to Ruby as he jogged down the halls. Ruby said goodbye before turning to the scroll.

'Uh... no I shouldn't, it'd be rude. Most likely just Yang sending something flirtatious or something... but then again that just makes me more curious... no I'm the leader I shouldn't pry into my team's private life...' Ruby struggled with thoughts for a minute or two long before she finally her childish curiosity couldn't take it and zoomed over to the scroll to take a peak. 

She found it was just Weiss instead, sending some texts saying "Don't forget about our lesson session." Ruby thought it was just something about a training match that Weiss and Blake had... but nothing could've prepared the young woman for what she saw sent next.

Her heart felt like it had stopped. She could not believe what she was seeing. For a second Ruby thought she was seeing things but... She saw a partially naked Blake with her breasts and ass entirely exposed. The faunus had blotches of cum on her two cheeks and on her two breasts. She was wearing her combat jacket and thigh high combat boots. Her expression was submissive as she held out a camera face her from an downward angle.

On top of her... was Weiss Schnee. Wearing her combat outfit with her breasts entirely exposed and her lower half naked aside from her shin high boots. She was holding onto Blake's thin underwear with one hand as she fucked them from behind, in which hole was unclear. She was winking at the camera with a casual smile as cum drizzled down between Blake's legs. 

"N-... n-n-no... wh-what... what the FUCK IS THIS?!" Ruby yelled, her emotions a disastrous internal tornado. It was such a shock for her she couldn't tell if it was real or not in the heat of the moment.

"Ruby?" She then heard Blake's concern voice. "What wrong?" In a flurry of petals Ruby was gone from the faunus's sight as she felt the air fly past her quickly. Blake's eyes were wide in surprise before she noticed and looked at her scroll. Even from the entrance of the room she could see what Ruby saw. She became shocked as she said, "Oh no."

Ruby ended up in some random unused room. Sitting on a bed as she frantically began texting Yang. Painful tears running down her face as the loving world around her began to crumble rapidly. She still couldn't believe what she saw, there had to be something she was missing, or misunderstanding. Something hopefully Yang, her big sister and girlfriend to Blake, would be able to clear up.

"YAAAAAAANG! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! PLEASE! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Ruby texted, needing help from her sister so badly. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" She then texted again, trying to get her sister to answer.

Ruby would use the phone function of the scroll but she feared she'd be too incoherent right now. An agonizing minute later Yang finally replied, "Ruby?! What's wrong, where are you!?" she texted, sounding worried.

"I... I'm in some random unused bedroom." Ruby texted back, immediately texting another message. "I'm so confused! I don't know what the hell I saw!?' The little silver eye warrior was still in a state of distraught, her heart beating hard and fast.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the details sis." Yang pointed out.

"I know. I know. I just, I can't think straight." Ruby admitted.

"Here, I know this might be a bit inappropriate but how about looking at these?" Ruby suddenly began seeing pictures of what looked to be freshly baked cookies that were decorated by icing and sprinkles by a master's hand. Even with her heart having been severely cracked, she couldn't help but laugh a little at her big sister's audacious gumption. Showing her cookies when she was clearly in deep distress. "You're a big meanie." Ruby texted back.

"I know, I know. But it's one of the things I know to help calm you down." Yang replied, sending a few more pictures of cookies. "OH FUCK! RUBY! LOOK AWAY!" The big sister then texted, Ruby wondering why but got her answer. However she didn't like it. In fact, it made everything worse. So much worse.

Just when she felt as if her heart was given a chance to feel better. She now saw another pic that was crushing it into a bloody pulp. Yang was wearing her combat clothes that she wore at Mistral. She was missing her pants and from what could be seen, her left breast was hanging out of her shirt. She was hand cuffed to what looked to be the top bunk of a two layer bunk bed. Her expression looked neutral, with her tongue sticking out far as she drooled.

Right behind her was again Weiss Schnee. She was wearing her combat clothes from when they were at mistral, holding a camera behind her as she and Yang looked at it. Yang being forced to as Weiss pulled on her hair. Her thighs, butt, and front exposed, her breasts smaller in this picture. But what hit home was both Weiss's expression, looking quite arrogant and maybe even calmly sadistic. Along with the bed on the left side having several used see-through condoms full of cum loads. Her cock fitting right inside of Yang's pussy and a distinctive hand slap on her sister's left butt cheek. 

Yang kept texting to Ruby but the rose dropped the scroll without noticing. It should be noted that other texts were being sent by both Blake and Weiss. Both of them likely trying to explain and apologies but she didn't bother to look at them as she waited for Yang. But now she wished she hadn't texted Yang at all. Feeling more broken by the second Ruby rushed off in another burst of speed. Her mind racing to Penny, she knew if anyone could help her feel better it'd be her. 

Flying across the city of Mistral, Ruby was using her Petal Burst as her transport only resting here and there on the roof tops, trying to find that streak of green that indicates her friend Penny. The lovely android having a routine to look around Mantel at least a few times a day and night. Whenever she could fit the searches in her schedule. Ruby then finally saw Penny flying around doing her survey. "PENNY!!!" She then screamed as she stopped running. Her face drenched in tears and her hair a complete mess.

The android of course heard her best friend and the distinct distress in it. She quickly looked over and flew to Ruby, "Oh my Ruby, what's wrong with my dear friend?" She then asked gently, putting on a calm soothing smile for her crying best friend.

"Penny! I-... I-... I've been lied to! Betrayed! I-..." Ruby stuttered, but couldn't hold it back anymore as she began to cry and sob from trying to recall the painful moments of being cheated on. Breaking down in front of her best friend as they let Ruby fall into her arms.

Penny held onto her friend as she gently let them sit down onto the roof. Ruby on her knees, hugging Penny around her neck as her feet hanged off of the roof. Penny keeping her smile to help comfort the breaking rose. "There, there Ruby Friend. I'm for whatever happened to you Ruby."

"Penny! I don't even know what to say! Feels like you're the only one I can trust right now!" Ruby tried to explained, too fraught with grief to go into details

"Hmmm... I know! I have the perfect video from huntube that would cheer you up!" Penny's eyes suddenly lit up as she began to project a holo-screen that showed a kid like drawing of a dog that was the same breed as Zwei, riding on the back of some kind of horse Grimm. The two in a grassy field with sun shining above them. 

Ruby looked back and for a brief moment saw the scene. But then something weird happened and the world around Ruby went dark for her. "So it is agreed then, ah! You will stop the immoral acts behind Ruby- oh god!"

Penny was had her breasts and rear end exposed along with her thighs. She was looking sternly down at Weiss, wearing nothing but her current combat clothing's sleeves and was looking quite amused as her huge cock was sliding into Penny's pussy. The android doing all of the work as she spoke. 

"And in exchange- ah~! I will satisfy your lustful desires, HNG~!" Penny explained the two's deal.

"Sure Penny." Weiss agreed too, her tone drenched in arrogance and sadistic pleasure. 

"Also please- ahh~! Do not forget to send- Oh my! A copy of this recording- HNG~ For my A.I. learning algorithms- FUCK!" Penny then asked for, obviously trying to make it clear she just wanted to learn from this experience. But it was somewhat failing do to her retrained moans of genuine pleasure.

Penny was also stunned seeing her revealing this recorded video and after getting over her shock. She began to panic realizing what was happening. Both her and Ruby were standing facing the video, Ruby looking utterly broken. She turned and fell to her hand as Penny tried to turn the video off. While seemingly in denial of what she was showing. 

"Th-This must be some kind of mistake! Ruby please don't look! Turn off! Turn off! This is a deceiving lie! Why can I not turn off my eyes?!" Penny yelled, sounding like she was almost in agony and indeed her eyes wouldn't so much as close let alone turn off as the video continued. What Ruby heard next was just added salt in the wound. 

"Enjoying it Penny?" Weiss asked, her tone so condescending it was punchable. 

"You are m-mistaken Weiss Schnee! Ahh! Ah!" Penny continued to moan and though Ruby did not see it, her pussy was actually secrete thick layers of pre. Showing that the android was indeed enjoying herself. 

Penny began to break down herself as she covered her eyes with her own hands. Still seeing the video as it played out. But hiding it from Ruby. "RUBY! I'M SO SORRY! Please understand I didn't do it to hurt you I swear!" She promised looking in Ruby's general direction though she couldn't see properly do to the video obscuring her vision. "Ruby? Ruby!? Please still be there!!!" Miss Polendina cried out desperately. Hoping she and Ruby could talk through this cause she herself might need it. 

However Ruby was already long gone. She had left behind only a few rose petals. Which looked to have been dulled considerably from their usual bright red. 

. . . . . . . . .

Somewhere in Mistral, Ruby was in an old abandoned apartment, all run down and in disarray and much needed repair from being damaged by Grimm attacks. In all the mess of ruined rooms and ruble, the little red girl was crying her destroyed heart and soul out. Although her red color has very drained like that of a rose flower picked and deprived of water, withering and dying. 

The poor girl's mind was mostly blank. She mostly wept not wanting to think of anything. Partly out of denial, partly out of it being to painful to think, and the worst of it all. Because she was simply broken. She felt shattered beyond repair. The knowledge of her lover, having fucked and broken Blake and her big sister, and even getting Penny under her thumb. Was just to much for her to bear. For all she knew Yang, Blake, and Penny were only the three she was shown to have been fucked and messed up by Weiss. Was there others? If so how many? 

How much did Weiss tell Ruby? How much of it was true if any of it was? Did Weiss truly love her or was she just holding that arrogant sadist side back, the one who fucked and broke the closest people to her, until Ruby was ready. Really, what was burned into Ruby mind so much, wasn't just the fact that Weiss had sex with the others. It was... her expression and her tone from Penny's video. That's what really got to her. She was a reasonable person, if Weiss wanted to fuck her entire team and more she could've just said so. Ruby would've understood or at least she thinks she would. Ruby swears that she'd have loved Weiss just fine even if they needed more than one partner. 

Even the fact that it was kept a secrete, though still quite hurtful, she could've forgiven. Yang, Blake, and Penny having personal want to have sex with Weiss behind her back would've been fine. Hard to accept but fine. No, what really, truly hurt, was seeing Weiss acting so arrogant, dominant, and forceful. She made Blake, who looked sad, take a picture of the two. She made Yang look defeated and blinded by pleasure as she herself took the photo. She taunted Penny in the recorded the video as Penny accused her to comiting immoral acts. Weiss not denying any of it. 

What made Ruby break completely. Was seeing Weiss, someone she had saw as kind, sweet, and heroic. As some sort of arrogant sexual monster who looked down on those she has sex with. Judging by the one where Weiss was fucking Yang, this behavior could've likely been happening as far back as Beacon. Maybe even before that. If so... who else has Weiss harmed? But then Ruby, as ashamed as he was feeling this, couldn't help but start to feel anger. Not that at Weiss but the others. 

Why didn't they say anything? Not once did they speak up. Not before she and Weiss were dating and not after. Even when she and Weiss were having an practically unhealthy amount of sex. Not Blake, not Penny, not even Yang. Nor whoever else has been fucked by Weiss. Was that... that... two-faced bitch's grip so strong on them that they weren't able to say anything?! A part of Ruby, who's sorrow was now that of rage, just couldn't believe, didn't dare to believe, that not even Yang would've said nothing! She didn't just feel betrayed by Weiss! She felt betrayed by everyone.

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Ruby let out a mighty roar of raw, intense, and absolute unbridled rage and anger, swinging her Crescent Rose into a weak wall of the building to take out her anger. Though she forgot about how weak she was after using her semblance so much to find Penny and then run away, making her fall to the ground and lose her grip on her weapon. She ended up on her hands and knees again, letting more of her waterworks flow out from her handing head. "Why? ..... Why why why why why why why?" She questioned, sobbing as she felt like she had no one left to turn too. . . . . .

"Poor girl. You've been put through so much, haven't you?" A woman's voice called out. And a familiar one at that. Looking around, Ruby found that within the room behind the wall she destroyed, a Seer Grimm emerged, and on it was Salem's face. All corrupted and white with dark black veins and her red glaring eyes.


	2. Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has found Ruby while she's in a vulnerable emotional state, and is taking full advantage of it. Or is there a reason as to why she's approaching Ruby...?

"Salem..." Ruby gasped a little, feeling she should feel fearful from the witch's presence, but a lot of it was just not present along with her will, still affected by her betrayal from Weiss and everyone else.

"That is indeed my name." Salem replied happily as her Seer floated closer. Ruby would've gotten into a defensive stance but... she felt like she could barely stay on her knees upright. Let alone stand up and defend herself. 

"What do you want?" Ruby then asked, sounding defeated and as if she may pass out. Her head hanging down as her silver eyes lost any light they might've still had. 

Salem remained silent for a good few seconds her expression turning neutral. "What do you know about me Ruby? What Ozpin has told you? Or did you ask Jinn? Not sure if that pathetic man has it in him to tell the full truth about me nowadays." She said in an almost indifference tone. 

Ruby looked up at Salem's Seer, a little surprised at what she meant by "full truth". "Full truth? But... Jinn told us the whole story. We know of your past" Ruby said, unsure what Salem is trying to get at.

"Hmm... how can I put it in better words? You asked Jinn for what Ozpin knew, correct? That however... is different from what _i_ know, now isn't it?" Salem pointed out

Ruby took a few seconds to think about it and it soon dawned on her. Her eyes widen, the sudden realization hitting her hard enough to bring some life back into her. Even if only briefly. Jinn was in all intense and purposes a neutral entity. Her job was to answer any question that currently exists. She was going to do her job down to the last wording and do so in the greatest amount of needed detail.. Ruby had asked what Ozpin was hiding and Jinn told Ruby everything she needed to know to fully understand the answer. But now Ruby realized that everything was technically told in Ozpin's perspective, even if he wasn't there the entire time for the story Jinn told. 

She didn't have much on Salem's perspective did she? That doesn't excuse everything Salem has done over the years and what she saw in Jinn's story of the past. But still... how much of Salem did Miss Rose know? How much of the Grimm queen, the dark witch, the greatest evil of Remnant, did she actually know about? Ruby felt her legs strength start to come back as she stood up and walked over to her dropped weapon. Carefully rubbing it to get off any dust or wood chips that might've fallen on. "Sorry" she then apologized softly to her baby. "I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you."

Salem watched with amusement. "You're as cute as your mother." She then commented.

Ruby's face lit up with shock, surprised by what Salem has just revealed. "Y-You... you knew my mother? What happened to her? Where is she?" The young Rose asked, having always wished to know what befell upon her mother.

Ruby watched as Salem gave a genuine frown. Something wasn't expecting at all. "Your mother was something special. Willing to give even me a chance. We met and though we were suppose to fight we instead talked and talked we did, for what felt like hours. She eventually decided to stay with me at my castle to not only learn more but to perhaps even help me reform." She explained, sounding mournful. 

Miss Rose's heart didn't actually feel anything too much. She has long since accepted her mother was gone and like she told Weiss she hadn't been even able to fully form a connection with Summer. But still listening to Salem's tone was enough to make her get a fair bit teary. "What... what killed her?" She then asked. 

"A super natural disease. Silver Eye Warriors are a product of the god of light. Her close proximity to the darkness pool had a bad reaction with her natural lightness. Even with my magical prowess I was unable to cure her illness. All I could do was alleviate her pain and she slowly passed away. Becoming a husk of what she used to be. Be glad you weren't there to watch her die. It was not something even I would dare let anyone who loved her see." The woman on the other end of the Seer explained. 

Ruby took it all in, every last detail. She then felt herself begin to cry a bit more, but somehow... it didn't really hurt like one would think. It felt a bit relieving, because now Ruby could properly mourn for her mother knowing what happened. Kind of like being able to have the moment of letting go of that loved one at their funeral, rather than let them be forgotten in the wind from disappearing. Salem let the young huntress take her time to let it out, since she's finally been given the closure she's always needed. When Ruby managed to calm down, she wiped away her tears and did all she needed to regain her composure. "Ruby. I'm a bad person. I'll be the first to admit it. I've committed countless crimes personally. Countless more through ordering people to do bad deeds. Countless still because I control the Grimm. But, I don't want to destroy the world nor do I want to eradicate humanity. At one point I did... but it's been a long time since then." She revealed.

"Was that around the time you rejoined with Ozma?" Ruby guessed, using her knowledge of what she did know was true in terms of events from Jinn's knowledge.

Salem's expression show a brief glimpse of grief remembering her children, before shifting into rage directed at Ruby for bringing it up, but then quickly she went into deep sorrow knowing her anger was misplaced. "My... worst moment of all time." She admitted, actually shedding a couple of tears. "My own kids. My own flesh and blood. The family I wanted for eons... crushed by my own reckless hands. All because I... I lost control." The image the Seer was showing was fading in and out, as if Salem's own emotional state was affecting the Grimm's ability to share a line between it and it's connected Seer. 

Ruby though could feel she sympathized with Salem. During that brief moment of time she felt her rage replace her sorrow towards Weiss and everyone she fucked that didn't speak up about it, that swing into the wooden wall almost was imagined as any one of those close to her. She could only imagine what emotions would wrack her if it was the real deal. Salem then looked back at Ruby quickly regaining her composure. Clearly, and sadly, use to dealing with her own grief. "Anyways. With all that out of the way I have a request Ruby. Are you or are you not willing to work for me? It'll be an equal relationship. We'll be partners and will do what we can to help each other. It's an offer that I will give for your mother's sake." The dark queen explained. 

Ruby then took in Salem's words, processing the offer in her mind. Joining Salem's side meant she will have to go against everyone she's known to love. Fighting against who she thought was on the side of good, Kingdoms and all. But then again... there just may be... maybe... some who she can also bring with her onto Salem's side. Not only is she joining for the sake of her mom, but it will also lead to getting her revenge against Weiss and all who she's done wrong by having them cheat on others with her. Not only would she be getting revenge for herself, she'd be getting revenge for her other friends. It seems like this deal was a no-brainer. "... Alright Salem... I'm in." Ruby accepted, now having turned over to Salem's side.

A large smile slowly formed onto Salem's lips as she looked quite pleased. "In a trusting mood?" She teased, unable to help herself. Ruby staid silent however not bothering with any form of response. The Grimm queen's smile faded as she raised her index finger and thumb before snapping them. Suddenly shadows poured out of the Seer and fell to the ground where they formed some sort of small glass container containing something red. "Drink it. It will not only enhance your current body but also recharge your aura and stamina. I have two agents here in Mantel right now. You already know one of them." Salem then explained. 

"Tyrian." Ruby simply said, her voice clearly having a hint of reserved hatred for that psycho as she picked up the vial, Salem only simply nodding her head. That's one of the other things that comes with this deal, working with those who she fought as the enemies. Though honestly, it would be only a small price to pay for her revenge against Weiss. Ruby then popped the small cork off, and leaned her head back as she downed the potion.

"Oh..." Salem seemed taken aback by Ruby's trust. She didn't hesitate at all drinking the potion. Suddenly Ruby felt her body regain energy in seconds. She felt her limps regain their full strength and her aura flared strongly before settling down. She then began to feel... really really hot. Not unpleasant hot but damn she felt like she was suddenly in a hot pool. Then she began to feel tight in her chest.

"Mmmmmmnh~" Ruby let out a long but light moan, and a soft sort of bubbling sound could be heard from her breasts as they began to grow, as well as her butt. When it stopped, Ruby's boobs had grown 2 full cup sizes, making her go from C to E-Cups. Her clothes would still fit, but she'll need to adjust her corset. As for her ass, it definitely felt a bit bigger, but not too big. Sort of like a middle ground between Yang and Weiss' butt sizes.

The last change she noticed was... her mind. It felt... clean. Like she could think more clearly. The only thing Ruby could think of was that the potion helped to fix what Weiss had distorted from all the times they broke her during their last few session. It was... interesting when she thought about it. All of the signs were there of Weiss's darker nature. But she was so blinded by love, trust, and overwhelming pleasure. That right up until now she just couldn't realize it. "Good heavens I've been so blind." She then said to herself as she put her hand to her forehead. Her much bigger breasts jiggling a fair amount from that one simple action. Her bra and clothing unable to contain them anymore. 

Noticing, Salem had the Seer use one it's tentacles to touch Ruby's shirt as magic passed through it. Sudden Ruby's chest felt quite nice, her shirt now fit her perfectly again and her bra felt like it was lifting up her breasts for her. Relieving her back and neck of the burden. "W-Wow... thank you." She then said aloud. 

"Can't have you become clumsy right? But now to the point. I'll be messaging a man named Arthur Watts about our alliance. You will meet him in a place called Devil's Drink." Salem explained. 

"Okay. I will head out at once." Ruby nodded, feeling herself with renewed confidence as she put away her Crescent Rose, and made her way back to the opening in the ruined building. Before heading out though, she looked back at the Seer and Salem on more time. "Thank you Salem, for this opportunity to make things right. For the both of us." She thanked with a bright smile.

Salem staid silent for a bit before saying with a doubtful smile. "I wonder if you'll still feel like that. Once you learn more about me." She replied. 

"We'll see. I think as long as you hide nothing from me. We'll be fine." Ruby assured. 

"... Even if I were to have a human sex farm?" Salem then asked with a tilt of a head.

Ruby then had a bit of a dropped jaw, unsure exactly about how to answer that question. The big pointer though was that Salem was entirely honest and forth coming. "I'll... probably have to come back to you on that. But... I'd say that... is a start with being open about you." Ruby guessed with a bit of a blush on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I can be cruel but I'm not a sadist. I would go into more detail but that is a conversation to go over another time." Salem then explained, her face not neutral, but it wasn't quite calm either. It was something in between. "Do you know where the Devil's Drink is?" Salem then asked, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I do. I've done enough missions to have worked within that little district." Ruby answered, ready to begin her new road of duty, and take the first step towards getting back at Wiess.

Salem nodded. "Good luck to you Ruby Rose. May fate work in your favor." She then said before her image disappear and the Seer going away in a sudden rise of Grimm mist. 

With that, Ruby then took her own leave, Petal Bursting away and flying towards Devil's Drink.

A few minutes later, Ruby was soon in the instructed district, traveling along the rooftops looking for anyone that stood out enough. Eventually she found an alleyway that had a hooded man sitting on steps that led to a door. Sensing he might the one she's looking for she stood at the edge of the roof top. "Who are you?" She called out, trying to be careful.

The man looked up at Ruby having a well aged face and a good looking mustache on him. "Are you perhaps someone named Ruby?" He asked back.

"Yes, I am." Ruby answered back, before steeping off the roof and landing gracefully in front of him. "And I take it you are Arthur Watts. Correct?"

"Yes indeed and I must say. I never thought a day or night like this would ever come. Not from reading your profile." Arthur admitted. Ruby sensing great pride and arrogance in this man just from hearing his voice, before hearing another voice but more familiar.

"Excuse me, but we we're not done talking, Watts." Ruby heard, coming from the scroll within Arthur's hand.

"*sigh* I told you, Jacques that I was too meet with a new contact soon. So I'm sorry good sir, but our little call will have to be put on hold for a bit." Arthur replied with a hint of annoyance, but before he could hang up, Ruby called out.

"Wait!" She yelped, surely enough getting Arthur to stop from hanging up on the Schnee. "May I talk with him? It's about something personal against Weiss." She requested.

"Wait a second... I recognize that voice... from somewhere." Jacques said aloud as Ruby walked on over and saw Ruby's face as she was given the scroll. "Ruby Rose!?" He balked in utter shock. He didn't know Ruby personally but from what he did know it's as if he just saw the brother gods right in front of him.

"Yes, it is me." Ruby introduced herself. "I'll keep it brief and to the point: I am no longer in a relationship with Weiss, and now, I have a personal vendetta against her."

Jacques staid silent for a good while as he tried to process what was happening. He was a well informed man and from what he knew of Ruby in an overall sense. It's that she was the definition of a dedicated huntress. As far as he was aware at least. "Excuse me little girl but you have to understand that this is hard to swallow. I don't know you personally but that's just it. I don't know you and so it's hard to say that I can trust you with whatever you say." The business man explained.

"Even if I were to vouch for her?" Arthur then asked, sounding incredibly amused. "You should know, she's now going to be a part of our plan. And her... interests are aligned with us, and that involves going against one person in particular within that _family_ of yours, Jacques." He explained before turning to Ruby. "Before you ask, I was hinted by her highness about you and why you've joined us, but maybe you could go into more... specific detail on why, for both me and good sir Jacques here?" He insisted, letting Ruby take her turn in explaining herself, and fully gain Jacques understanding.

Ruby nodded in thanks to Watts before returning her attention to the man who should govern over Weiss, and took in a deep breath in preparation to keep her emotions in check, just so she can explain her need for vengeance. "Weiss Schnee... your daughter... has... cheated on me." Ruby began listing, her voice already starting to slowly seethe with anger and hatred for the woman who betrayed her. "Not only that, but with multiple people. Gone as far as to... completely and utterly use them as she pleases to feed her own... god-damn lust and ego... like me and my own friends and family are her... cock-sleeves!" She snapped a bit, that last bit definitely surprising the two men quite a bit.

Jacques staid silent for a bit and gave a scowl. "I thought I had a handle on that." He said aloud. "I couldn't always keep an eye on her but we had more than enough maids and butlers to make sure she didn't do anything. Winter and Willow were also suppose to make sure she had control over herself. Even if Weiss were to leave the house. Me and my family, if nothing else, did all agree we'd work together to make sure Weiss didn't let her lust get the better of her. Even if for our own personal reasons." Mister Schnee shared what he knew. "But apparently she somehow got under our radar."

Hearing this, Ruby learned that apparently Weiss has a bigger problem with her lust and futa properties than she had previously thought. But it still didn't change the fact that it was taken out on her friends and family. "I see... but, I think we'll have to further discuss about that at a later time. We had a plan that we needed to carry out tonight, right?" The young Rose pointed out, wanting to know more from Jacques about Weiss and her "problem".

"Indeed we do. But with you with us I imagine we'll have to make some adjustments." Arthur guessed. 

"Yes. Can't imagine you'd go with our original plan, not entirely at least." Jacques admitted. "After tonight though, you and me should meet, as early as possible even." Mister Schnee added. 

"You can count on that." Ruby agreed, a meeting now set between her and Weiss's father to learn more about the ex-heiress' condition and why she did what she did. "So, what was this original plan? And how will we now be adjusting with me here?" She asked, knowing she probably wouldn't like the original one since this is Salem's goons she's working with.

"Jacques here wants to be elected and deal with James at the same time." Mister Watts began. "With my hacking skills I will change the votes and make it so that he is the winner. During Robyn's conference, we will also set up an ambush. Tyrian will go on and attack the civilians in the hall and as he does we will frame Penny Polendina for the assault. Putting James into question about his actions and decisions." The master hacker summarized. 

Now the part about civilians is something that Ruby was able to guess, so it didn't faze her too hard, and James... a bit questionable. The big part that Ruby didn't like was about Penny having to be framed. Though... her heart still felt hurt from finding out about what Penny did with Weiss, Ruby then took a moment to think about it again now that her mind was clear again. Recalling the... video that played, it seemed like Penny found out about Weiss using everyone behind her back, and tried to solve it herself. But she still needed the full story from Penny... and then it also hit her. "Hey, Arthur... what if I could get Penny on our side to help with this plan?" She proposed.

"Oh?" Arthur replied with an raised eyebrow.

"Look. We're best friends and even though I have a newfound grudge against everyone who Weiss fucked with. I am willing to give Penny at least the benefit of the doubt. She's a lovely person but she's also socially inept. So I'll go speak to her and sort things out when I can. Before the end of the election happens tonight." Ruby explained. She watches as the hacker had some sort of smile on his face, like he was doing his best to hide some sort of deep pride, but he quickly put back on a serious expression.

"Well, if you think you can do it. Then go ahead. If she's willing to work for us then we can change up the plan a fair bit." Arthur agreed. 

"Thank you." Ruby smiled, before realizing she may be also able to get some others to help in her efforts to go against Weiss.

"Well then, if that's all, I will attend to some matters before our meeting Miss Rose. I wish you the best of luck." Jacques bid farewell, his image disappearing from the screen.

"Um... hey Watts? Do you... think you can do that hacking thing for me? I'd... like to know how much I've been lied to... and have evidence to show to those who I might be able to convince onto our side too." Ruby requested, her face just showing she's braced and ready for what she will find.

Arthur looked at Ruby for a good few seconds as he brought his scroll close to his face. "Miss Rose. I've already searched through Weiss's own scroll files and I've found a lot of evidence of her past transgressions. Both while at Beacon and from her own home before Beacon. Are you absolutely sure you want to know? You've already been shaken heavily I presume. Mistress Salem having given you a potion that just recently healed your mind. This could break you again" The expert hacker of the Grimm queen warned. 

Ruby remembered how easily torn asunder her heart and mind was from finding out the truth from three different people. But there was one big thing that was different from those... she has now completely cut off all emotional ties she had with the Schnee. They were no longer her lover, no longer her friend... not even her teammate. Just... a monster of lust and selfishness. "... Yes... I'm sure." Ruby answered, determination in her voice.

Arthur nodded before using his scroll and brought up several things. "Here", he then said before showing Ruby the screen. She was prepared for the worst but what she saw still made her gasp loudly. She saw Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, Winter, and Willow all of them being fucked and dominated by Weiss in a variety of ways. "The one involving Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet are from Beacon. Her sister and mother are from before she went to Beacon." He clarified. "These are but one of many photos. She seems to have a system. Only going for one to three people at a time." He explained, moving the photos showing off a lot more pictures. Showing several dozen pictures of Weiss fucking everyone Ruby was aware of. 

"She seems to be rather meticulous. She only had sex with Winter and Willow while she was at home. She only has sex with Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet during Beacon. She only had sex with Yang and Nora during Mistral. Seeing how proud she looks in these pictures and not finding anyone else. It's not hard to assume these are the only people she's had sex with. Her latest group of girls being an exception. At first it was just Nora, Yang, and Blake. But soon became you and Penny as well. Though it seems to have been more circumstantial." He explained as he showed off what looked like several dozens pictures of her and Ruby, Ruby barely remembers half of the sessions he was showing Ruby. "Seems you were her favorite." He noted. 

Ruby would normally be embarrassed at such a thing being so casually explained to her. However... she could only feel ever growing reserved rage and hate to the ex-heiress, the pictures having her... no, those weren't her. They were a different version of her that Weiss made her out of sex and lust. Now, she was her real self, not under Weiss' spell of sex. Not to mention all of those other photos. Poor Velvet looked so scare and meek in all of them. Pyrrha seemed to have that constant sad and scared smile on her face. Nora... Nora looked manic in all of her photos. 

Then there's Winter and Willow. Just... just... holy shit that's insane! Her own big sister and mother. There photos made them look like their minds were shattered beyond repair. No wonder Jacques didn't know Weiss was on a sexual ride. Winter and Willow became her victims and... oh god... Jane Ironwood... Jaune Arc... Lie Ren... they don't know anything about all of this! Team CVFY too... Ruby thought she couldn't hate Weiss anymore than she already did but this... she'll make her pay alright and feel the depths of hell!

"My my, I'm not a creature of Grimm and even I can sense the anger within you, young miss Rose." Arthur commented, Ruby's face having showed all her emotions and could be read like a book.

"She will pay." Ruby growled, Arthur taken aback by how ferocious Ruby just sounded. _"I suppose it's true with what some say. Nothing more terrifying than a gentle person's rage."_ Mister Watts thought to himself.

"So Miss Rose anything you'd like me to do with these?" Arthur then offered, showing Ruby the images of all of Weiss's victims who weren't Ruby.

"Send them to a spare scroll. I'd like to keep those on hand both as a reminder of why I'm fighting against her and the others, as well as evidence for those I need to convince." Ruby answered, more than ready to take down Weiss' little personal empire of lust, along with helping Salem and... her mother... oh her mother. If there's something that they could've learned from being with Salem, she will too.

"Very well." Arthur takes out a spare scroll and hands it over to Ruby who accepts it. In but a few seconds Ruby suddenly see's several huge files of pictures and videos being sent to her new scroll. All of them being list by name. "I can send these to other people's scrolls as well. If you want me to." He then offered.

Ruby thought about it, and also needed to take into account the timetable for this plan. Opening the keypad for the phone call function, Ruby looked back at Watts. "Yeah. Send... the stuff about Pyrrha to Jaune Arc, please.

Arthur hummed at that. "I have a feeling you mean well Miss Rose. But I can't help but think how... cruel that'll be." Mister Watts pointed out he got ready to send one of the video recordings to Jaune. 

"I do... and I know... but it's what has to happen... besides, the truth will get revealed sooner or later if I'm going to get back at Weiss." Ruby pointed out as she typed in Jaune's number, letting it ring until he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" The blonde knight finally picked up, only seeing a number instead of a name since the scroll Ruby's using isn't her original.

"Jaune... it's me, Ruby." She answered, getting an instant reaction from the other end of the line.

"Ruby!? Where are you?! Everyone's been looking for you!" Jaune exclaimed, which didn't surprise Ruby in the least. The young man having been wondering around the city for her.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure everyone is, because a certain ice-cold _BITCH_ of an Icequeen couldn't handle losing me, her favorite little _FUCK_ thing!" Ruby fumed, and this surprised Jaune for more than one things. One being that whenever Ruby was mad, it was something _very_ serious because almost nothing could upset her. Second was that he knew Ruby and Weiss were an item, so this sudden change of tone about the ex-heiress really throw him for a loop.

Ruby sighed and tried to calm down. She knew she couldn't properly explain with a heated head. "Just... just look." Ruby then said in slight defeat as she nodded to Mister Watts, who nodded back and send the video of Pyrrha to Jaune.

Jaune then saw the notification that his scroll received a video file, but his eyes went wide at the title: "The Needy Spartan". He was already a bit worried about what it was, but he couldn't stop his finger from tapping the play button. And within the first second, his heart felt what he can only think is similar to how Pyrrha felt when her heart was struck by an arrow, and not the cupid kind.  
His very soul dissolved at seeing Pyrrha half-naked with only her school top on but open, her boobs let out in all their glory while sitting on Weiss' lap, the ex-heiress' futa cock resting and rubbing snugly between the underside of the spartan's large cushioned ass-cheeks. Not only that, Weiss was wearing a shirt that said something, but with enough context it said "It's Ms. STEAL your GIRL". "Wha-... wh-wh-what the HELL!?!? W-WHY?!" Jaune yelled, his eyes wide and mind and heart racing at what he's seeing. It could only seem to get worse as the video played out.

"NHnn-Nhaah!~ It- it feels so good!~ But I- I- Haaah~" Pyrrha moaned in the video, Weiss still having that smug condescending look Ruby despised, forever and ever.

"But what, Pyrrha? You know Jaune isn't going to get it through that dense skull of his that you've wanted him. Just letting you toil all alone with only your fingers to even just pretend it was him, that's why you have me, to acknowledge your needs and satisfy your wants.~" Weiss told the horny Nikos, her words sounding like brainwashing to Ruby as she bared through putting Jaune through this.

"N-no!~" Pyrrha moaned before looking back, tears starting form into her eyes as she reached out with a hand, "N-Nora stop, please~" She then begged, her tongue sticking out as she drooled in pleasure. The cock not even in her and it was enough to make her pleasure drunk. She had her free hand on her mouth, pathetically trying to hide her mouth. "This is too much-"

"Shut up bitch!" Weiss commanded before lifting Pyrrha and shoving her down onto her cock. Pyrrha's face made it look like something snapped, she moaned like a weak puppy. Going limp as she fell backwards. Only staying up as Weiss held onto her, her eyes distant and broken. "You're mine and you can't live without me. Say it and I will make you cum your brains out.~" Miss Schnee said with the arrogant tone of a true sadist. Poor Pyrrha began to cry as she spoke. 

"y-yes... I'm yours, m-mistress... Jaune... I'm sorry. I should've... said... something." Pyrrha cried.

"No. HE should've noticed you. HE'S the one who failed you." Weiss said with a manipulative tone as she thrusted into Pyrrha, making her cry out in pure bliss. Her face melting into deep ahegao. Her eyes completely rolled up as she quickly began to squirt. Her pussy juice flying rapidly from her pelvis and was doing so non-stop. "Oh my, did I break your faucet?"

"I'm... sho sworry.~<3" Pyrrha replied as she twitched and convulsed, her pussy in a constant state of climax as Weiss chuckled. Seemed this video showed the moment of Pyrrha's psyche shattering under Weiss's hold. 

"M-Mistress..." Nora finally spoke, sounding horrified. 

"What is it Valkyrie?" Weiss replied, clear unconcern as she made slow thrusts into her Pyrrha doll.

"Y-You... will she... be okay? I think you broke her beyond repair." Nora pointed out, sounding incredibly distressed. 

"Oh don't worry. This isn't the first time I've turned a girl into a broken sex doll. Pyrrha will be fine. She just won't remember our time together, at least until I make her remember." The Schnee explained before she sighed and judging by her face, came. "Oh Pyrrha's pussy is the best~ That clueless idiot doesn't know what he's missing out on. Being negligent of this poor sexual deprived beauty.~" 

The video goes on as Pyrrha's belly inflated from how much Weiss was unloading into her. Her face just continuing to melt further and further down into pleasure hell. 

The video however paused from the force of gravity as it was dropped to the ground, Jaune in absolute shock. He wondered why Ruby didn't want anything to do with Weiss any longer, and boy did he get his answer. "I-... I-I..." He stuttered, his mind a mess of emotions from what he just witnessed.

"Jaune?" Ruby then broke the silence. "I know you probably aren't able to answer back to me, but just know this: Do not tell anyone about this. Or about me. I'll come find you later after I've taken care of a few things, so... just... take this time to think about it all... okay? Stay safe, Vomit boy." Ruby left off with, and hung up.

That last part, the nickname Ruby called Jaune, managed to hit home enough to snap him out of his state of shock. Picking his scroll back up, he put it away as he then began to just... slow walk, roaming the streets of Mantle while he dealt with his little emotional turmoil.

Back with Ruby she was almost crying again as she did her best to collect herself. Arthur however needed to get things going. "Miss Rose we don't have much time. I suggest going on to find Penny as soon as possible." Arthur Watts suggested before taking something out of his coat, it looked to be some sort of decked out UBS drive. "You'll also need this. I've noticed Penny's systems has suffered some sort of malfunction. It'll help her repair the damage." He explained. 

Hearing that her best friend will need help, Ruby managed to collect her bearings even faster. "Yes... yes yes, sorry about that." Ruby apologized for her little moment there, wiping her tears away as she took the USB drive.

"I've also got Penny's location thanks to Atlas' vast surveillance system. I've already uploaded it to your scroll, so you won't have to worry about looking around." Watts added, a ping heard shortly after showing Ruby she's got Penny's location now. "We shall meet again soon. I'm looking forward to what happens after that." He said as he made his way out from the alley way.

Ruby stood there for a few seconds and felt as if her brain just got some sort of spark. One that helped her put several puzzle pieces together before she even knew they fit. "Wait..." Her eyes narrow as she stares at Arthur. "Did you... make her eyes malfunction?" Ruby then asked, surprised at herself for coming to that conclusion. Maybe Salem's drink did more than just restore her mind.

Arthur then stopped in his tracks before he could turn the corner, and smirked as he turned around. "I... may have. But if I didn't, then we wouldn't be where we are now, now would we?" He simply implied, before he continued to walk away. "We'll talk more soon, partner." He left her with before disappearing around the corner.

Ruby stared off into nothing as she thought about things even more. Seems things were way more complicated than she thought. A second later Ruby was racing across the rooftops aiming to get to Penny as fast as possible.

During her little petal flights from the rooftops though, Ruby had some time to think, and she couldn't help but think about Penny and that video she saw. _"So it is agreed then, You will stop the immoral acts behind Ruby"_ The words echoed in her mind, letting them fully sink in. _"And in exchange, I will satisfy your lustful desires"_ Ruby fully realized that Penny in the end seems to have found out about Weiss cheating on her. And like the protective android and friend they were, were concerned for Ruby's feelings and took action to try and keep her heart from breaking.

"Oh Penny... you weren't at fault for what happened. You just wanted to do what you thought was best..." Ruby consoled, stopping on one of the roof tops to contemplate about some feelings she's starting to feel from what she's thought about.

Penny saw a problem and took action, and was willing to offer up her own body for Ruby's sake. Along with being her best friend... Ruby felt that Penny... could be even more than her best friend. "Penny... you deserve so much more for what you've done for me..." Ruby spoke to herself, her heart feeling like it's had a spark reignite within her at what she's thinking. "You... you deserve me, Penny. Just hold on, I'll be there for you like you were for me." She concluded, but halted herself before she Petal Bursted again. She remembered that Weiss did Penny in good... so she'll just have to purge what her Ex did. Ruby may not have her own dick, but that doesn't mean she needs one to be able to give something better to Penny that Weiss didn't have.

Looking at the GPS map on her scroll, Ruby found that there was an adult toy store relatively close enough on her way to Penny. And with the leftover money her uncle gave her for the dress, she was sure that she could get a few things to help aid her in "cleansing" Penny of what Weiss tainted her with.

About 15 minutes later, Ruby was making her way back to Penny with a box of her purchases from the store, confident she will be able to wipe Penny clean of anything Weiss did to them. Eventually she found Penny in an abandon building and... well... she didn't look good at all.

"I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed" Penny repeated again and again as Ruby loomed over her across from a bare doorframe. The poor ginger curled up in the fetal position off in a corner as her eyes kept projecting what Ruby had saw but on loop. Ruby still wasn't sure if she'll forgive Watts or snipe his head off for going this far, but that could come later.

Ruby closed her eyes and walked over to her best friend and got onto her knees, wrapping Penny into her arms. "Penny... don't worry, I... I forgive you." She lamented, one of her hands putting the USB stick into the port in Penny's neck, hidden by all her ginger hair. As the UBS did its job Ruby moved her best friend over to a table as she set aside a small bag she now had with her.

Seconds later Penny suddenly jolts straight up in the sitting position as Ruby sits there on an old chair. She watches as her friend turns to her. Her eyes widen with shock and tears. "R-Ruby... are we... still friends?" She then asked, weakly, shakily raising her hands towards her friend.

"Yes Penny. You were only trying... to help. To stop that horrible sex beast of a Schnee from further spreading her vile seed into others" Ruby answered, on the verge of tears herself.

"Ah... ah.... WAAAHHHH!!!" Penny then cried, her artificial tear ducks activating a she wraps her friend in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry!!! I'm don't deserve your forgiveness Ruby!!! I even enjoyed it! I enjoyed it, I enjoyed what she did to me!!!" She then cried aloud, terrified of herself. "I deserve to be dismantle and then tossed into a furnace!!! I'm terrible, TERRIBLE!!!"

"Sshhhh, please don't say that Penny. If you were to do that, how would we stay as friends? I don't care anymore about what she did to you, and neither should you. All you should care about is that we can be together again." Ruby comforted her true friend, not caring and withstanding the android's crushing hug strength.

Penny continued to cry loudly. Feeling undeserving of such a wonderful friend. She went on to wet Ruby's shoulder for five minutes straight. Before calming down enough to lighten her hug and simply sob a little. "Ruby... is there anything... anything I could do for you? I know you've forgiven me but... I simply cannot forgive myself... not unless I can make it up to you." She then begged, needing to do something for her best friend.

"Well... you can firstly join my side. Not only will we get back at that bitchy selfish Icequeen whore, but we'll be fighting for a good cause too. Salem wants to conquer the world, yes. But only to the extent of riding those who would seek to risk the world failing the Gods' judgment when they come back with the reuniting of the Relics." Ruby explained as briefly as she could, not letting go of her friend just yet.

"... OK." Penny agreed with no hesitation as her eyes dried up and she pulled away from Ruby a touch, letting her see Ruby's face. "I'll always be on your side Ruby. I swore it on the day we became friends. I'll be damned if I ever go back on it."

"Good... secondly... can I hear the special line from my confident bestest friend?" Ruby asked with a smile, wanting her dear old friend to reignite that old self within.

Penny blinked a few times in surprise before she looked down at the ground for a few seconds. She then let go of Ruby and hopped off of the table she was on. Showing off a bright smile, "Don't worry! I'm combat ready!" She then managed to say with her friendly salute. "And Salutations!" She then added just to be sure as she grabbed Ruby's hands.

Ruby couldn't help but smile more with a few tears now running down her face. "Now that's the Penny I know."

Penny laughed a bit before calming down and while still smiling got more serious. "Ruby... though that video was deleted. The information is still within my hardware. It'll be a constant reminder of that event and if we ever capture Weiss... will you give me the chance for some payback?" She then asked.

"Oh... absolutely.~ And I'll even join you in torturing her with pleasure.~ Think of it as a chance for us to bond more and make up for lost time.~" Ruby purred deviously, already able to taste the sweet fucking revenge. "Though Jaune will also join in on the fun, since she fucked his girl Pyrrha too."

"Ouch. She's really out of control. Hmmm, I wonder, milking her balls and vaginal glands dry, then keeping her stimulated for hours afterwards. How does that sound for one of her punishments?" Penny then asked, smiling brightly despite the subject.

"Oh yes, that is definitely being added to the already long list of things we will have planned for her and the others." Ruby assured, appreciating the idea Penny had for the sinful sluts.

"Others huh? I guess your teammates and friends aren't getting off the hook." Penny then guessed.

"Oh no, absolutely not. Compared to you, they didn't even try to do anything about Weiss, being telling me about her or resisting in any way. Just ended up letting her turn them into her playthings and enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than you." Ruby explained, having made up her mind about them long ago. "Though... I guess a few of them can be forgiven without too much punishment." She then admitted.

"Sounds fair. I'll do my best to gather up data for them as well then. But of course once captured I can learn a whole lot more and I'll put all of my talents into making them break and become nothing more than your loyal slaves." Penny then offered. "I mean, if that's what you want."

"While I do appreciate it Penny, I think we have all the answers we need right here.~" Ruby grinned as she held the Relic of Knowledge in her hands, glowing blue in the dimly lit room. Still having it from when it was given to her by Oscar.

" _gasp_ You have Jinn? But wait, can't she only answer one more question?" Penny then asked, surprised.

"I have a hunch that... she may be willing to give us freebies if we give her... "compensation", if you catch my drift.~" Ruby grinned. 

"So I'm guessing she'll only have sex with us out of boredom then." Penny believed. 

"Wouldn't you want to after being cooped up for hundreds of years?" Ruby asked, letting Penny put herself in Jinn's shoes.

"And people only ever wanting to ask questions and get answers from you." Penny added.

"Mhmm. In fact... why don't we celebrate our reunion and forgiveness with a nice round of sex with her?~" Ruby purred suggestively. "Time is stopped when she's summoned .~"

"Hmmm... how shall we play with that?" Penny then asked. "We could have her stop time on only one of us. Then we pleasure our frozen form for a certain amount of time. Then she releases the hold on us." She then suggested.

"I like the idea, but maybe for later Penny. I want us both to take the time to be intimate, and replace your tragic memory with blissful ones of me.~" Ruby promised as she leaned in close to Penny's face.

"Is this... really okay?" Penny then said shyly as she gripped the lamp along with Ruby. "We're just friends and I wouldn't want to be more than just friends you know." She added, sounding super nervous now. Though Ruby did feel like she was holding back he true feelings.

"Don't worry, a part of me _does_ wish you were more than just that.~" Ruby said sensually as she leaned in closer, the two only a few inches apart now.

Penny blushed before saying "But I just... I feel like... like I'm tainted." Penny then admitted, as tears starting to form again, "S-Sorry, Weiss really messed me up. Just thinking of having sex with you feels wrong." She then admitted as she looked away.

Ruby could sense that Weiss seemed to have left something bad within her friend, and as a friend, it was her duty to purge what that Ice-bitch has done to them. Ruby then grabbed Penny by the hips, and pulled her in close, kissing the android. In all honesty, it felt like normal human lips to Ruby.

Penny had gasped and went still. Her eyes widening in surprise before she... slowly melted onto Ruby's body. Humming with delight as she grabbed onto her friend's hips and began to return the kiss. She felt a new desire within her, something she didn't feel with Weiss at all. Suddenly Penny pushed forwards and began to make out with Ruby, crying a little bit from pure joy. Ruby returned the affection, making out with her best friend without restraint. However, about a minute in Ruby pulled away from the kind android gasping for air. "W-Woah Penny, _phew_ I still need to breathe you know." She then said with a gentle smile.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Ruby I... I just... felt so happy.~ I've never felt like this with Weiss... I already love this.~" Penny admitted, making Ruby happy to know she was able to help in purging Weiss's sexual torment.

"We still have her to amp things up too." Ruby reminded Penny, lifting the lamp up, "Or do you just want it to be us for the first round?" She then asked, making sure her friend had a say in this.

"I'd... I'd like for it to just be us first. I want it to be only me and you for a bit more, Ruby.~" Penny moaned, feeling her body heat up in anticipation for what she is about to experience with her best friend.

"Alright and just in case you feel the need for something big inside of you. I have some toys we can use." Ruby then revealed, pointed to a box nearby full of sex toys. "Figured if you agreed to us having sex it'd be nice to have them." She explained.

"Oooh Ruby, you're so thoughtful.~" Penny cooed before leaning in to make out with her best friend a bit more before they get even more intimate with it.

"Well as much as I hate her now her huge cock has been burned into my mind and _squeak_ I figured she would've made your body addicted to something that huge being inside of you so _gasp_ I made sure we could satisfy that itch without her." Ruby explained as Penny pleasured her body with their hands and mouth.

Penny was kissing Ruby in the nape of her neck while her hands expertly began to undress her and Ruby, exposing more of their skin to allow for more pleasure.

As Penny was undressing Ruby she paused upon seeing their breasts become free. "Woah... are those E-Cups?" She then asked in astonishment.

“Yeah...” Ruby blushed, already liking her bigger sizes. “It’s a gift I got from Salem. She figured I’d likely give in to some sexual pleasures myself like with Jaune, so she sent me this potion that made my breasts and butt grow.” She explained. “Do you... like it?”

"Hmmm..." Penny felt out Ruby's body again, feeling out her breasts, then her butt, she then checked their hips and thighs. "They didn't just grow friend, they shaped themselves into perfection~" Penny purred as she gave Ruby bedroom eyes. Before leaning down and putting one of Ruby's new puffy nipples into her mouth.

Ruby then let her voice sing out in a moan, her nerves lighting up in pleasure from feeling her friend’s lips and mouth begin to suck and nibble on her squishy breast. The attention making the young rose already wet downstairs and soak her panties, likely because this bliss is coming from her best friend.

Penny then pulled back, wrapping only her lips around Ruby's nipples, and pulled until said nipple popped out of her mouth, making Ruby squeak cutely, before she then moaned again as Penny plopped her mouth onto her other nipple. Meanwhile Penny continued undress her and Ruby. Wanting to get as much skin contact as possible.

Not wanting this to be one-sided, Ruby reached her hands around to massage and grope Penny’s ass when they pulled their skirt and panties off, finding it to be nice and soft to the touch, and smooth from being a perfectly made android.

It was also nice and big. Ruby could get two whole handfuls with each buttcheeks and they felt so good to squeeze and massage. "Mmmm, what a nice big juicy ass you have.~" She then moaned aloud.

Penny moaned into her friend’s breast as she kept sucking on it, letting go again with a resonant _POP_ and earning another moaning squeak from Ruby. “Hehe, thank you Ruby.~ Yours is quite nice too.~” The android purred as she reached down and gave Ruby’s newly cushioned ass a nice tight squeeze.

"MMmmm... Your breasts are nice too~, just big enough to enjoy in so many ways.~ If you'd let me." Ruby then said happily, thanking the stars that she was bisexual.

“Mmmnh~ Absolutely, Ruby~ I’m-“ Penny then paused, feeling as if she just had been enlightened with what she thought of in the moment. “I’m... sex ready.~” She moaned seductively with lustful eyes, as she straddled Ruby’s lap giving them full access to her perky chest. The two of them now stripped of all their clothes except for their leggings as their bodies felt each other’s warmth.

Ruby smiled as a couple of tears fall down her face. So filled with joy to see Penny like this. "I... I'm sorry I ever doubted you Penny, even if it were only a second." She then admitted.

“Ruby...” Penny breathed, wiping away Ruby’s tears with her thumb before cupping their cheek and making them look directly into her green optic eyes. “This is time for us to be happy and love each other. Not down ourselves about our choices.” She said sweetly, comforting her friend just as they comforted her.

Ruby looked up into her friend's eyes, those beautiful green eyes, and got lost in them. "And people say you aren't real." She then said lovingly before she sat up and put her head between her best friend... her girlfriend's chest.

Penny hummed at how good it felt having Ruby between her breasts, and wrapped her arms around their back, hugging Ruby deeper into her cleavage. The horny android then turned her body left and right, rubbing her tits against the Rose's face who was in absolute bliss letting herself motorboat Penny's big boob-pillows. "Mmmmnh~ Soooo soft.~" Ruby moaned, her voice muffled against Penny's skin.

Penny began to feel something swell up inside of her. Watching as Ruby lovingly burry her face into her breasts. Feeling them rub up against them like a puppy or a kitten. She began to feel really warm and yet strangely dizzy. Penny had no idea what she was feeling, but it was wonderful. All she knew, was that she wanted to protect Ruby, more than ever before. Though she did not have a heart, she believes it would be beating really really fast right about now. "Ruby... how does your chest feel?" She then asked curiously.

Ruby looked up into Penny’s green eyes from their plentiful cleavage with a loving face. “Mmmh~ It feels like my heart could burst out of it from how much I’m loving you, Penny.~” She confessed, her voice full of passion and emotion with a hint of bliss and lust.

Penny gasped as she felt as if something just went through her head. Something hot and pink as her systems went a little haywire. She felt her cheeks heat up into a pink blush. Her expression was that of shock and awe. Before she then felt that thing that was swelling suddenly burst open and she felt an entirely new emotions as she felt something activate in her chest. She breathed hotly as for the first time she felt a heartbeat in her chest. It felt so big and strong and as Ruby watched she saw her new girlfriend's face get pinker and cuter. "Oh Ruby, I don't know how, but I think my systems just gave me a functioning heart~" She then moaned, feeling euphoric as she put Ruby's hand against her chest. Ruby blushing as well as she felt something go _lub-dup_ back at her.

“Penny... this is amazing. You feel more and more like a real girl with the two of us together like this.~ It... it must be fate, or destiny, whatever it is: I feel this is what was always meant to be.~” The young compassionate Rose expressed, feeling so happy and joyful for her friend and beloved.

"My father really thought things through when it came to me. I bet my heart was suppose to activate when I experienced true love.?" She then said happily with a loving moan

“Mmmmhh~ This heart beat is turning me on actually.~” Ruby happily moaned back, Penny’s hot voice having sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine as she shifted her and her love’s legs so they’re scissoring.

"Eep!~" Penny squeaked, not expecting that.

"Now let's see. She rubbed you like this right?" Ruby then teased as she began to move back and forth. "You said earlier that you liked what she did to you. So tell me, what exactly did you like? I'll be sure to do better.~" Ruby then promised, now aiming to pleasure Penny better than Weiss ever did.

“Y-Yes Ruby~ I- I liked how... mmnh~ how She concentrated on my clit~ It- it seems the both of us found out that- mmmnh~ it’s like a weakness for me, allowing her to quickly make me cum if she wanted.~” Penny confessed, moaning as Ruby rubbed their pussy against hers.

"Oh?" Ruby then took a hand and began to play with said clitoris. "Tell me more, don't hide anything~" Ruby encouraged, with a loving tone.

“Mnaaah!~ Haah~” Penny sharply moaned, her pussy letting out a small gush of juice the moment Ruby began rubbing. “She- also left little glyphs on my nipples, mmhaaah~ while playing with my breasts.~” The horny android shared, sensing there were suitable toys in the box that Ruby would use in place of what other things Weiss did to her.

"Mmmm, I see~" Ruby then reached over with her other hand and took out a few things. "Put these on your nipples then." She then instructed, having one nipple clip, and two connected egg-vibrators seemingly designed to attached to a nipple. Ruby then continued to play with Penny's clit as the android shakily took the toys out of her hands to put them on. "Now then, anything else?~"

“Nmmmh~ J-Just one more thing.~ She would always, near the apex of my climax, hnaaah~ use that Time Dilation glyph on her waist, and theeeen~ make her pelvic thrusts pick up a more rapid pace, mmmmh~ making me cum harder and much longer.~” Penny explained as her body shook lightly from the attention on her pussy and clit, all while the toys made her nipples grow erect with one being massaged by vibrations and the other being pinched as if being nibbled on.

"Ah, I see. Well my speed semblance should be able to do the same thing then. Want me to use the dildo or just slap the hell out of your pussy with mine?" Ruby then asked, loving Penny's current expression.

Her love’s face was blushing a light crimson, and their mouth drooling a bit from not being able to close from all the moaning and panting as their pussy was leaking a lewd mess. “A dildo~ The biggest one you have~ I want you to make me feel so good I won’t remember how it felt with her in comparison.~” Penny moaned, really in the mood from how well Ruby was pleasuring the both of them.

"Mmmm, oh how naughty we've become~" Ruby moaned lovingly before she reached over and grabbed a two footer attached to a strap on, full of bumps and even small spikes to light scratching. "How's this?," She then said before she turned on the vibrating and rotation functions. Penny staring at it and began to drool even more.

"Oooh my, yes~ Yes, please take me and drill my needy pussy with it Ruby~ I want my memory storage to be stained with this blissful moment.~" Penny moaned aloud, wanting Ruby to completely show up what Weiss did to her in deepest places.

“Nmmmh~ J-Just one more thing.~ She would always, near the apex of my climax, hnaaah~ use that Time Dilation glyph on her waist, and theeeen~ make her pelvic thrusts pick up a more rapid pace, mmmmh~ making me cum harder and much longer.~” Penny explained as her body shook lightly from the attention on her pussy and clit, all while the toys made her nipples grow erect with one being massaged by vibrations and the other being pinched as if being nibbled on.

"Ah, I see. Well my speed semblance should be able to do the same thing then. Want me to use a dildo or jump slap the hell out of your pussy with mine?" Ruby then asked, loving Penny's current expression.

Her love’s face was blushing a light crimson, and their mouth drooling a bit from not being able to close from all the moaning and panting as their pussy was leaking a lewd mess. “A dildo~ The biggest one you have~ I want you to make me feel so good I won’t remember how it felt with her in comparison.~” Penny moaned, really in the mood from how well Ruby was pleasuring the both of them.

"Mmmm, oh how naughty we've become~" Ruby moaned lovingly before she reached over and grabbed a two footer attached to a strap on, full of bumps and even small spikes for light scratching. "How's this?," She then said before she turned on the vibrating and rotation functions. Penny staring at it and began to drool even more.

"Oooh my, yes~ Yes, please take me and drill my needy pussy with it Ruby~ I want my memory storage to be stained with this blissful moment.~" Penny moaned aloud, wanting Ruby to completely show up what Weiss did to her in deepest places.

Ruby quickly put the dildo on, a back part of it entering her making her moan a little. She then smirked before she got into a familiar pose that Penny instantly recognized. "What's wrong penny? Didn't _she_ look like this when you two did for the first time?" The android felt that this was the final test, she was going to ride her lover like she did Weiss and this time, it'll be different, it'll be special. Penny smiled as she got into the exact same position as within the deleted video. The spinning vibrating dildo now kissing her entrance. "Ruby... friend... Ruby girlfriend. I love you." She then said before she let her legs drop her down.

The two of them then moaned aloud in unison as the bumpy "drilldo" penetrated Penny's lower lips, lewd juices already flowing out from being scooped out by all the bumps and spikes rubbing and vibrating against her fleshy walls, not an inch being missed thanks to the rotation function.

"RUBY!!!" Penny yelled a the top of her lungs. Feeling more pleasure than she's ever felt before. The dildo absolutely wrecking her pussy. Then her eyes went cross as Ruby began to fuck her as she reached out while still laying down and began to play with her clit and grab the nipple clipper and began to play with it. Penny feeling all of her weakspots being stimulated to the max all at once. It was more than enough to make her go ahegao. It felt like her mind could snap like a twig and she wouldn't care. She'd become Ruby's personal sex bot for all she cared at this point.

"Aaaah Penny!~ That's such a delicious sexy face~ Keep making that face until we both explode with cummy goodness!~" Ruby moaned in chorus with her love, the other end of the drilldo stimulating her quite a lot from both the vibrations and thrusting into her as well when she shoves the decked out shaft deep into Penny's womb with each love-filled thrust.

"Yes!!! I will Ruby my love! I promise!" Penny swore, her expression switching through the various versions of the ahegao face as she felt her body's systems and functions go nuts. She felt weak, stiff, numb, and so much more, and yet through all of it all she could focus on was the pleasure and the love. Penny felt her new heart pump so fast in her chest she felt like it could explode. She then felt her pussy get so much tighter as it spewed out even more girl juices. "Can't! ... Hold! ... IT!!!" the android then warned.

"HaaAAAaaAAAHHHAAAAAaaah!~" Ruby and Penny yelled in euphoric bliss, her pussy gushing out lewd fluids as she came with Penny, her back arching and pressing her pelvis fully against the love bot's quivering pussy lips, thrusting a bit more to keep their climax prolonged some more and make it the best climax her love experienced, so much it has over ridden the space Weiss' video used to occupy.

Penny soon felt her systems start to become overpowered by the pleasure. Quickly starting to experience her version of passing out. Before she did though she forced herself to lean down and kiss Ruby one last time. However sloppy it was. But just before the two's lips could connect the dildo's water proofing couldn't handle all of the juices and suddenly shut down. Along with that Ruby's hips gave out and so suddenly the their was a pregnant pause with the two frozen in place as the pleasure rapidly calmed down into a potent afterglow. Penny felt heavy as she slowly laid down into Ruby's body. The two of them panting heavily from that mind blowing experience. Miss Polendina couldn't believe what almost happened. Experiencing so much pleasure she almost passed out... wow...

"Haaah~... aaah~... hooo~... So... Penny... what do you think, my love?~ Was it better than what that Ice-bitch put you through?~" Ruby panted, knowing full well what her lover's answer is.

"Who are you talking about Ruby? I don't know anyone of the sort who could pleasure me as good as you.~" Penny responded with a loving tone, before she rubbed her face against Miss Rose's

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled back, so happy and relieved that she was able to purge what her Ex has plagued her new girlfriend with, grabbing their hips and pulling them close to spoon each other's warmth, the room echoing with the sounds of sticky fluids on their lower bodies rubbing against each other. "Good. I'm glad you feel that way.~ Now... do you feel up for round two with Jinn?~" She offered, feeling a need for more of Penny and their love.

"Hang on, I want to make sure she falls in love with us too. If we can worm into her heart then we'll have a real advantage" Penny then said before grabbed the dildo Ruby still had on and scanning it. She then smiled as she took out one of her blades from her back and gathered energy at the point. Heating up the dildo and getting the water out of it's circuits. Ruby smiled at the idea of nailing Jinn with this drilldo before she gripped the lamp again as she waited for Penny to finish. Soon the dildo went back to life but Penny turned it off for now. "OK, let's do this." Penny then said before gripping the lamp herself. The two looked at each other for a sec before looking back down at Jinn's lamp. "Jinn" they then both said. There wasn't much going on around them. The juice on the floor was slowly spreading outwards and there was a single old fashion clock ticking quietly in the background. But as soon as those words were said the juices and clock slowed down to a crawl before fully stopping altogether. All the while a blue mist came out of the lamp and slowly formed into a roughly twelve foot light blue woman with deep blue hair wearing nothing but golden chains, jewelry, and bands on her body. Jinn, the being of knowledge, who knows everything... was facing away from the duo. She looked like she was sitting on a beach chair. Her arms resting on the back of her head, her legs folded one over the other, and she had the most amused look on her face. Before the two could speak Jinn did first.

"Well well well... what do we have here? Let me talk for a little while here cause I got a lot to say to you. My powers work like this. Every passing second, of every passing minute, of every passing hour, of every passing day. I have omniscient knowledge of everything that happens on this planet. From the smallest of organisms to the biggest of leviathans." Jinn then looks over her shoulders to stare at Ruby. "I know everything about every single person. Their smallest passing thoughts, their most unknown desires, their deepest instincts. But I'd like to think that while I'm neutral I'm not rude. I can choose to ignore certain parts that are in this mind of mine." She explained as she taps her head before she rolls her head, now looking upsidedown at Ruby. "That being said now I shall ask a question, why on Remnant are you of all people wanting anything to do with me?" She then asked with a smile a she spread out her arms and legs and began to slowly turn her entire body. "That Weiss Schnee. What a sexual beast she is. One night when everyone was asleep she picked up my lamp, said my name, and told me her intentions. That she was going to have sex with and I was going to enjoy it." Jinn was now sideways, "And enjoy it I did.~ Her huge female taming cock, slid into me, and in seconds I was moaning like a wild animal in heat.~ That was far from the first time too. We had several dozen sessions. Sometimes during the day, sometimes in the evenings, at night, and at dawn.~ I was one of her main partners and oh how she used the others too." Jinn teased as she rolled onto her front, now resting her chin onto her hands. She floated down to the two girls with a big smile on her face. Almost as if rubbing what happened in, "The first was Pyrrha, poor girl, Weiss caught her when she was at her horniness. She was in love with Jaune so deeply. But he was so clueless. Many lonely nights with just her fingers. Just when she got the courage to tell Jaune Weiss snatched her up when she was at her weakest and broke her."

Jinn chuckled, though she lacked humor in her tone, "How sad right? Weiss took advantage of Pyrrha. Fucked her senseless until she was nothing more than a submissive sex slave. Weiss continued to use her throughout the year you were at beacon. But in the end even she wasn't enough. Nora was her next victim. Using her massive wealth to drug Nora and get her into the mood. One night of sex and Nora was soooo embarrassed that Weiss convinced her to keep it a secrete and that as long as she did what she was told Weiss wouldn't say a thing. Then there was that adorable bunny rabbit Velvet and she was easy pickings for Weiss. Some flirting here, some flirting there, and even seduction. Not to long and Velvet quickly fell for the the Schnee and that's when she struck and used Velvet's tender heart against her. After that Weiss was fairly satisfied. Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet were good enough. But then the fall of Beacon happened. She no longer had her new toys to play with and she had to go back to her previous sex slaves. The ones she broke long ago when she was just 12. Winter and Willow, even with how busy Winter had become, Weiss was somehow able to sneak in a few more sessions with her, while using Willow like a doll."

"She wasn't satisfied though. She liked her mother and sister but after tasting new flesh they just weren't enough anymore. So she left her home and when she finally regrouped with all of you. Her desires grew. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Two of the three teammates she had been with for months in a single room were together again. After the reunion Weiss could not help herself. Yang your sister was in such a vulnerable state of mind. After what happened to her with Adam and after Blake left without a word. Plus her love for you and her... darker desires that she was ashamed of. Well, it didn't take much for Weiss to convince the distraught Xiao Long to let Weiss have her way with her." Jinn continued, her smile slowly disappearing, and turning into a sadden frown. "From there Yang became Weiss's new sex toy and with Nora around she once again had two stress relievers. Time passed and things were alright with Miss Schnee. But then Blake came back into the picture. At first Weiss left her alone that poor girl suffered enough. But then she and Yang fell in love and Weiss felt endangered. What would happen if Blake found out about the two? Or would Yang find enough strength to confide into Blake who would then likely tell you and the others." Jinn explained.

"So Weiss went on the attack and she used every dirty trick in the book. Cat nip. A drug that induced a heat cycle. A special way to play with a cat faunus's ears to make them submissive. After Weiss was done Blake became as quiet as a mouse. From there you know the rest. Penny tried to stop her but her inexperienced had Weiss flip the tables on her, and before Penny knew it she was a cumming mess. Unaware that her sacrifice was for not as Weiss simply became more careful." Jinn ended as she got onto her knees, staring at Ruby, whose eyes looked quite hollow at this point. Penny holding onto her lover gently. "As for me? It was all voluntary. No tricks, no manipulations, no drugs, just her saying what she wanted and me allowing it. So tell me Ruby. Do you really want me? A person who willingly had sex with your cheating lover. Or are you just that desperate for my aid?" Jinn finished. Ruby then took a deep breath, calming herself and briefly looking past all the negative emotions from Weiss' betrayals, and focusing her thoughts about her decision only around Jinn.

She looked up at Jinn and despite everything she just said the blue woman held compassion and concern in her eyes. Ruby looked deep into her bright ocean blue eyes and found someone who was kind and loving. But was held back by her lamp and her role as a neutral being who was created by the God of Light and Life. "At least. You admitted it to me. Right out the gate. You didn't hide anything. Told me outright that you and her had sex, a lot of it, and unlike the others you told me everything. I didn't even ask you to do it. You told me on your own and for that... thank you. There was a darkness in my way. Uncertainty, if I could actually betray them all. But now... now you've lit the way for me. So Jinn, thank you." Ruby then said with a bright smile, one that even Jinn blushed at.

Penny couldn't help but smile too at her love's determination and will for what they have to do, lightly squeezing their arm with a hug. "And I will be there with you every step of the way on this path, Ruby." She expressed, her heart feeling warm with how happy she is for the young Rose.

Jinn stared down at Ruby before sighing. "OK, this is how it'll work between us. I'm willing to work for you on two conditions. 1, pleasure me just as much if not more than Weiss. And two, you're not allow to ask me any more questions. I will tell you what I know on my own accord whenever I feel like it. Is that understood?" Jinn then asked Ruby as she put an unbelievably warm and soft hand onto Ruby's left cheek. Miss Rose suddenly feel herself crying upon being touched by Jinn. Her impossibly comfortable hand and the way it was touching her bringing out tears she didn't know she had.

"Ruby? ... are... you okay?" Penny asked, worried about why her love was starting to tear up out of seemingly nowhere.

Jinn slowly smiled as Ruby sniffed a little bit as she began to grab onto Jinn's hand. "Oh my... You're asking a lot from me Ruby.~" She then said as she began to rub Miss Rose's cheek with her one hand. Ruby soon smiling as she rubbed her face back. "What do you-" Ruby cut herself off, stopping herself from asking a question just in time. Making Jinn's smile widen. "Oh, that was close." She then teased a little as she wrapped her other arm around Ruby and gave her a hug. "Forget about it though. For now didn't you want me to join you and Penny?" Jinn then reminded Ruby as Penny watched, feeling really confused.

"Yes... yes we did. I would... _sniff_ really appreciate that." Ruby answered, feeling Jinn's concern for her. The kind that was similar to a... guardian. It felt... maternal somehow. But Ruby welcomed it, with warm open arms.

"Ruby?" Penny then said, now sounding really concern as she got close to her lover's face. "Why are you crying?" She then asked again.

"Oh... I- I'm sorry Penny I just... I feel... I want Jinn to care about me... like... a mother would." Ruby admitted, a blush growing on her face as well as Jinn's from how nice it felt to hear it from the Rose's own mouth. "That's why I was crying... crying tears of joy from being cared about like I've wanted for so long."

"Ruby..." Penny smiled as she got in on the hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you. I hope Jinn will try it out." She then said as she looked up at the beautiful and sexy blue woman.

"Never tried to be a mother before. But I've seen enough mothers in my life to know how to do it properly. Still though, while I know everything about Ruby she doesn't know a lot about me. But I'll be sure to fix that soon enough." Jinn promised with a nice smile before she wrapped both girls into a hug. "But hey, even if you want me to be a mother. I'm a mother with benefits.~" Jinn then said with a purr before her nipples and vagina were revealed to the world. Blue mist coming off of them as they became visible.

The sexy large genie now letting her womanly features be exposed, Penny and Ruby's eyes drank in her figure more attentively and soon Jinn could see the growing lust in their eyes. "Mmmmh~, does one of those benefits allow us to... bond and see how well we can start with this mother thing.~" Ruby hinted, the lust in her voice too.

"Indeed it can.~ But I'll warn you. While my experience only reaches the length of a few weeks. My knowledge on it is of course unmatched and of course, I know every single one of your weaknesses." Jinn pointed out as she rubbed the two's backs.

Ruby and Penny couldn't help but moan at Jinn's touch, small waves of tingling pleasure rippling through their beings as they knew they were in for one hell of a good time, the thought and excitement already making them wet again.

"However I still want to be pleasured. So for every time one of you makes me cum. I'll make you cum as well using one of my many techniques I've learned over the years. Trust me, spending thousands of years in a lamp has given me plenty of time to practice." Jinn offered

"Deal.~" Both of them agreed, ready to have some erotic fun with the busty blue genie.

Jinn then sat on her knees, spreading her legs enough to let the girls have full access to do what they want with her first. Penny and Ruby then got on either side in front of Jinn, and went for her breasts. Both of them were able to get two handfuls of soft squishy almost-blueberry boobs, and that's from one breast for each of them. "Mmmmnh~ It was so hard to not just focus my eyes on these when I first saw you, Jinn.~ You're just so hot and sexy.~" Ruby admitted, her and Penny massaging and groping Jinn's breasts, their hands eating up the feeling of her smooth chest's incredible softness. 

"I know~" Jinn assured, sounding flattered. "But most people can barely contain themselves around me. So you're going to have to come up with something that'll truly make your words special.~" She then challenged as she allowed the two to play with her relatively large breasts.

Ruby couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and blushed at that, but then quickly thought of something from said embarrassment. "Well I'm definitely not going to able to contain myself around you anymore after this, especially knowing that you'll always be aware of my naughty thoughts of wanting to play and be played with by my mommy.~" Ruby moaned aloud, getting into the feeling of Jinn being her naughty and pervy MILF momma as she and Penny licked her large puffy nipples.

Jinn blushed a little but smiled nonetheless as she began to tease the two a little. Gently touching their clitorises with her thousands of years worth of practice. The two couldn't help but let out a moan from Jinn's experienced touch, their voice vibrating against her breasts. "Mnaaah~ w-wait, I thought we had to make you cum first and then it'd be your turn to?~" Penny moaned, surprised by Jinn's actions. "Mmmnh~ That's probably because momma is so naughty and horny she can't wait or keep her hands to herself.~" Ruby shamed, teasing Jinn and doing her best to get them into the mommy role.

"No~ I said one of you two had to make me cum before I would make either of you cum, I didn't say I wouldn't tease either of you~" Jinn pointed out with a sly smile.

"Now that's just mean, you tricked us. But you like to play with us little kids like that, don't you?~" Ruby groaned, acting like the kid she was for her MILF momma, Ruby and Penny then taking it up another notch by sucking on her large erect nipples.

"Hmmm... I guess so. You two would be little kids compared to me. Why I could be your 100th grandmother.~" Jinn said playfully, pulling off the perfect grandma's voice.

"Then that should mean our sexy elder still has a lot backed up inside her, right?~" Ruby moaned as she kept sucking and licking her genie momma's blue erect nipple. "If so, then we'd like to take it all as you empty yourself, both down below and up in here.~" Penny hinted, prepping her systems and making her mouth start lightly sucking air around Jinn's other nipple like a vacuum.

Jinn sat there for a few seconds with that thought and kind of realized something. "Huh... you know I never thought of that." She then admitted. "Interestingly enough I don't know everything about myself. All I've ever done is be summoned, stop time, and then answer questions in any way I can. But I've never... tried anything else." Jinn shared with the two hearing her revelation.

Ruby and Penny then give each other knowing looks, figuring Jinn got the hint of what they were indicating. The part about Jinn not trying to do so herself anytime before hand surprising them a bit, but it didn't matter as they wanted a taste of what their pleasure genie is about to experience too, and showed it to her by starting to suck really _reeeally_ hard on Jinn's breasts, especially Penny as her mouth was now a vacuum sucking so hard the blue nipple was being stretched and pulled further into the android's mouth.

Jinn moaned a little and got the idea before she sighed and let her powers affect her breasts. Which suddenly swelled a fair bit as a rush of milk began flooding them and went straight into Ruby and Penny's mouths. The two nipples shooting out a stream of the best milk anyone could ask for.

The two were shocked by how much milk was already quickly flowing out, but that only mattered briefly as they then found themselves lost in how great Jinn's breast milk tasted, Penny still sucking with such unrelenting force she was like a machine meant to milk a cow of it's sweet delectable fluid, while Ruby was getting real into the feeling of a child being breastfed by their loving mother. And the the three of them were all getting more and more wet and horny the more Jinn lactated milk from her tits, who was already loving the new experience.

"Mmmm..." Jinn then hummed a she took her hands and placed them onto the two's heads. "Yeah, just that like that... m-my children." She then managed to say, blushing a bit hard calling them that. Finding it harder than she thought it'd be to act like a mother. But in a good way. It made her feel embarrassed yet happy.

"Mmmmngh~ _gulp_ Yes, momma~ Mmmnh~ _gulp_ Your milk is just so good.~" Ruby moaned between gulps, a mess of white on her face and mouth from stopping to moan her love about her mom while their breasts kept leaking a stream of milk. "It's such an amazing feeling to have a mother who pours her love into her child through her mother's milk, helping them grow big and strong from her delicious boob-juice.~" Penny moaned through a secondary voice speaker, allowing her to not miss a single drop of Jinn's fresh and sweet tittie milk.

"Hee hee, you probably want a mother too, don't you sweet child?" Jinn then pointed out to Penny as she rubbed the two's head and hair affectionately.

"Mmmnh~ Yes I do~ I still like how I had my father and he created me, but I feel like I could be more complete if I had a momma too.~" Penny admitted, feeling her heart beat fast again as she felt the same maternal love from Jinn that Ruby felt, the both of them now able to think of Jinn as their loving MILF mommy genie.

"I guess I can handle two lovely girls~" Jinn admitted before she moaned loudly, feeling the rush of milk coming out of her breasts, start to feel really good as she began to get wet downstairs. She then looked at Ruby and decided to try something on her. Activating a little big of magic. To make it so that the little rose could absorb milk rapidly without ever getting full from it.

Ruby was actually starting to slow down from her belly slowly inflating from all the milk filling her up, but widened her eyes when she then felt all that milk inside quickly disappear. Looking up she smiled as best she could with a milk-pouring nipple in her mouth at a seductively-smiling Jinn, who didn't need any words to say how she ensured her little child can get as much of a fill as they want of her breast milk without getting overstuffed. "Thank you momma~" Ruby quickly thanked, putting her mouth back around her mom's milk fountain, still getting more of a white mess, on her F-cup breasts this time.

"No problem _mmm_ Ruby dear~." Jinn moaned as she began to feel like she was getting close. "J-Just wanted to make sure you could- _gasp_ \- enjoy yourself as much as possible~" Jinn moaned loudly as she felt her hips jerked a little.

Sensing that Jinn was getting close, the two wanted to switch things up to make it so their lovely horny momma would have a great climax. Ruby then leaned a bit close to Jinn's other breast, which she took in her mouth sucking on both milk gushing nipple hoses while Penny popped off and then used her boot rockets to reach up and kiss Jinn's moaning mouth. When their lips were connected, Penny then began to reverse the flow of what would be her stomach and resulted in pouring Jinn's own milk into their mouth, giving them a taste of their own delicious fluid.

Jinn's eyes widen in surprise but quickly rolled her eyes up as she felt a huge rush of pleasure hit her like nothing else. She moaned loudly into Penny's mouth as she felt her pussy gush out a ridiculous amount of girlcum. The scent of which made both Ruby and Penny suddenly feel serene and calm. The aroma making them feel incredibly pleasure just by smelling Jinn's sexual scent.

While the two of them were now leaking a river down their inner thighs from the scent of Jinn's love juice, Penny continued to make out with momma Jinn and slowly feed them their own milk. Ruby's face and chest was covered in a layer of milk from Jinn's climax forcing out a lot of her milk, leaving Ruby unable to swallow it all fast enough and was forced to let a good amount spill from her mouth.

Jinn felt great from that climax. It was certainly different to cum from her breasts being milked. Weiss didn't do any worse though so best they get things rolling. Once Penny emptied herself of Jinn's milk, Ruby deciding to have more along the way. Jinn gently pushed Penny off and said, "Alright you two. Weiss would spend hours within frozen time fucking my three holes dozens of times. While this experience was certainly pleasurable she made me cum as much as I did here and way more. So you two are going to have to get serious from here." She explained to the two.

"Yes, momma.~" The two kids answered, ready to pleasure their sexy and needy mom some more. Though while riding the pleasure high they almost don't realize how close they're also getting to climax as they get ready for round 2, with Ruby slipping on the drilldo again.

Jinn smirked as she altered her time freeze, now freezing the two in time, "Hm hm, oh you two are so cute." She then said, the two looking down at Ruby's drilldo as she got behind them. She then slipped her fingers into their pussies before she began to piston her fingers in and out at superhuman speeds. While employing master level skills and fingering all of their weakspots in less than a second countless times. She did this for a full ten seconds before stopping and then pulling her hands out super slowly. Jinn then floated back to her original spot before she let the two free. For a few seconds the two didn't feel any different as they looked up at Jinn with Ruby saying, "OK mom we'r-" The two's then eyes suddenly widen as they felt a gigantic burst of energy burst through their bodies.

"NhAAAAAH!~" echoed around the room, Ruby and Penny moaning as a sudden climax wracked their bodies with pleasure, causing Penny to fall to her knees while Ruby had to lay out on the floor as the two of them rode out a blissful ejaculation that they weren't prepared for.

The two jittered and shook as they showed huge ahegao faces. Their pussies gushing out large spurts after large spurts. As they moaned so much they barely had time to breath. Jinn watched with a pleased lustful look in her eyes. The two cumming for a whole minute before calming down. When they did they staid where they sat and laid for another minute, letting out cute dopey sounds, Ruby soon peeing onto the floor.

"Haah~... aah~... th-that... was really mean, m-momma... but also so good.~" Ruby panted, finding she had little energy to get back up. Her Drilldo almost slipped off from all of her cumming, but it still stood tall from the euphoric Rose's pelvis, and Jinn smirked with a lusty smile as she stood over it.

"Mean? I was just holding true to our bargain. And I thought you deserved an amazing climax such as that." Jinn explained before Penny stood back up.

"Then you deserve an even better one." Penny then boasted as she walked up to Jinn and said, "turn around and put that dildo into your anal cavity. I'll pleasure your pussy." She then explained.

"Mmmh... what's the magic word?~" Jinn teasingly countered. "Please, mommy?~" Penny happily added, both of them liking this mother daughter treatment.

"Alright.~" Jinn then agreed as she turned around and lined her bum up to the dildo and began to put it in her with relative ease. Ruby laying mostly still as she still tried to catch her breath. Penny waited for her adoptive mother to slide all the way down the dildo. Jinn moaning softly in pleasure as she felt the monster go inside of her. After a few more seconds the drilldo was completely inside ready to be turned on and used.

Reaching under her mother's big soft plump ass, Ruby found the switch to activate the studded shaft, and began to spin and vibrate inside of Jinn's asshole, rubbing and scrapping against her anal walls with all the spinning bumps and spikes. "Mmmh~ It feels so good to be inside momma like this.~" Ruby couldn't help but share, lust in her voice from the afterglow of such a great climax.

"MMmmmm, and what a nice toy you're using on me~" Jinn purred as she felt the beast pleasure her insides to a great degree. She then felt Penny's hand begin to move inside of her. "Judging by your size and your pussy, I believe you should be able to take my entire arm, and enjoy it." Penny assessed as she pushed forwards, making Jinn moan beautifully.

Penny's sensors could feel everything inside of Jinn's wet cave. From each fold and crevice to all of the lewd sticky fluid sticking to her limb. A few seconds later, Penny soon had up to just below her elbow all inside of her genie mom's pussy, a few of her fingers poking into their womb. "Mmmmh~ It still feels pretty tight in here.~ But it's going to feel even better now if I try..." Penny purred as she then began to send commands to the internals of her arm, making her joints and such begin to move and vibrate rapidly.

"MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM." Jinn moaned as she felt the arm and hand begin to vibrate inside of her. "Oh~ This is going to be great~" She then moaned, already visualizing all of the pleasure she's going to experience with the drilldo in her ass and Penny's arm in her pussy.

Ruby at this point had managed to recover enough energy, especially with the use of some aura, and sat up right. She then reached around grabbing handfuls of Jinn's tits, squeezing and kneading them to let her mom feel more pleasure from her milking tits. "Ooooh, that makes three of us, momma.~" Ruby purred before she then began to thrust up, pushing the crazy tricked out sex stick in and out of their tight ass, which likely won't stay tight after this.

"Mmmmm.~" Jinn moaned as she looked up at the ceiling. Feeling not only Ruby but Penny begin to thrust in and out of her. "Wow so intense~ Being pleasured in through different ways feels soooo gooood~" She then aloud, totally getting into it.

"Does momma Jinn love the way her children pleasure her?~ Because we're loving it too.~" Ruby moaned lovingly, really feeling her and Penny's affections for Jinn as their motherly figure.

"I for one think it's still not enough for our needy mother.~ At least until I do this.~" Penny hinted before bringing her mouth down to Jinn's pussy lips and stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the blue erect clit. In the next moment, the android's tongue began to mimic her arm in moving rapidly like a vibrator as well.

Jinn drooled from her closed lips as she felt all of the stimulations and couldn't help it as her eyes rolled up and and arched her back. "Oh yeah! Give me more my children~, make me scream~"

Heeding their mother's moans for more, Ruby picked up the pace and thrusted harder and faster, slapping her pelvis against Jinn's ass everytime she fully hilts her soaked drilldo, while being a bit rougher and almost crushing her mom's huge blue tits, making more and more milk squirt out and make a mess of the place and Penny's back. Said android also ramping up the speed of her arm and tongue, so fast she had to open one of her exhaust ports to vent the heat.

Jinn's eyes widen and her tongue stuck out as far as it could. As she moaned loudly and her body vibrated along with said moaning. It wasn't long until she began to show off her ahegao face as her pussy and tits began to flow a lot faster with their respective liquids. "Yes! Just like that! Make me go crazy!"

Kicking it up one final step, Ruby then readied her semblance, intent on finishing her mom off in glorious delicious fashion. "Let us hear you moan more, momma Jinn!~ It makes us feel so happy to make you feel good and filled with pleasure in every part of your being!~" Ruby sang in blissful love, before activating and piledriving Jinn's ass with the drilldo. Her hands too were used to go faster, rubbing and groping the blue milk jugs so much a hard thicc steady stream of milk was shooting out.

Jinn suddenly had the same shocked expression as the other two did when she unfroze time on them. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her pussy and breasts gushed out like three separate fire hoses. She was spewing out so much girlcum that Penny had a hard time seeing anything and keeping her ground. Though getting a face full of divine cum wasn't an unpleasant experience.

After a full minute of cumming from both her breasts and pussy, Jinn managed to calm down, her body twitching and convulsing here and there in the afterglow of such an orgasm that was definitely next level compared to Weiss. Ruby pulled out the drilldo, leaving Jinn's ass thoroughly stretched and gapped. She then crawled around to Penny, unable to help herself and began to lick up their mom's juices off her lover.

Penny moaned as she pulled out of mommy and began to make out with Ruby as well. They shared Jinn's juices together as they gave her a chance to recover. But the next second they knew it, they were both skewered on each of the being of knowledge's arms. They looked down in shock before they both climaxed their hardest yet.

"Mmmmmnh~ It feels so nice as a mother to reward her little ones for being such good girls and pleasuring me so well.~ It's only right, after all.~" Jinn purred with a naughty grin, as she listened to Penny and Ruby moaning their lungs out as they gushed all over her hands and arms. "I already have a quick recovery time. Add in time freeze and I have all the time I need to do whatever I want." Jinn continued to speak as her two adoptive daughters kept moaning their mouths off. "Plus with everything frozen in time we're in no hurry whatsoever. In the end, we'll be here for a long time~"

**_Countless hours later_ **

At some point, Penny and Ruby had run real dry on fluids to make themselves wet, and stamina as well compared to Jinn, who was happily holding her exhausted daughters close against her sticky chest, a mess from all the milk she's lactated. Though the two young ones didn't mind as they loved the smell and feel of it as they breathed a fairly heavily from the best session yet.

They even drank a lot of helpings milk from Jinn as they rested, Jinn using her magic on Penny so that she may drink as much milk as she could possibly want. The three enjoying their rest as they took everything in.

"Mmmmnh~... I would love to just stay here... Mmmnh~ _gulp_ drinking momma Jinn's amazing milk.~ Mmnnaah~ _gulp_ " Ruby moaned between gulps, swallowing large helpings of the heavenly breast milk as she felt like a child again.

"Me too. This is pretty much, _slurp, gulp_ heaven.~" Penny moaned.

"Well considering you two won't age while living in this time frozen world we could technically be her for as long as we ever want." Jinn explained.

"As amazing as that does sound, we have business to take care of still." Ruby said a bit sadly, but she also had some grit to her tone as well. "We can't just let Weiss keep doing as she pleases with... our friends." Her voice having a bit duty in it, though she was a little hesitant on that last part because her heart still stung from their betrayals and keeping the secret of what's basically a harem from her, right under her nose.

"I will help you in any way I can. Let's see, your friends are all currently... oh... oh dear. Seems Nora and Ren are at Robyn's party and she's about to confess to him." Jinn then realized.

Ruby and Penny's eyes then suddenly widened, adrenaline quickly shooting through their body as they quickly got back up on their feet. "N-no! We can't let that happen! That slutty valkyrie is only going to make it harder and more devastating when he learns the truth!" Ruby warned, her and Penny immediately getting their clothes on to stop what may turn into a greater disaster.

"I'm afraid I have a range in both how far I can be away from my summoner and the area I was summoned. Robyn's party is simply to far away and the lamp has it's energy limit. I cannot be summoned more than once an hour." Jinn then explained regretfully.

"That's fine, mother Jinn." Penny assured with a determined look. "We'll just fly there as fast as I can when you stop the time freeze." She stated as her jet boots began warming up.

"My speed semblance will help too." Ruby assured as she got ready to charge. Jinn had a grimm expression on her face as she knew the truth. "Goodluck my children." She then before she became mist and returned to the lamp.

Time resumed in an instant as the two rushed out of the building. Penny and Ruby holding onto each other as they flew through the sky the enhanced rose using her semblance to help them move faster. It didn't take them ten seconds to get to Robyn's conference but it was still too slow as the moment they got through the doors. Nora and Ren were kissing deeply.

"No..." Ruby mumbled, feeling a little defeated about what they'll have to do. "Well... we still can't say nothing... it's just... going to be like Jaune... but probably a lot worse." She said to Penny.

"Yes but... I don't think we should do it here. Way to many people." Penny pointed out. 

Suddenly Ruby remembered about the plan she had with Watts. "Oh for crying out loud." She whispered in frustration. "OK Penny we don't have much time. Just listen and listen closely." Miss Rose instructed, Penny leaning close to Ruby with her left ear, hearing out the plan of what they're going to be doing tonight. Penny was shocked to hear it of course.

"Uh... woah... sounds dangerous." She admitted. 

"I know, but we have to. It's at least better than the alternative of what was originally planned." Ruby admitted, her scroll soon buzzing from getting a phone call. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Ruby. It's me, Watts." The mustached man answered, his multitude of scrolls and devices setting up ready for when the plan kicks off. "I trust you've got Penny with you?"

"Yes, we just arrived." Ruby answered.

"Then get ready. You have... five minutes." Arthur Watts explained, having made the timing flexible just in case Ruby was late.

"I would have preferred now." A more sinister voice joined in on the call, that being Tyrian. "I'm just itching to give the little Rose a show on top of it all. heheheee." The psycho lightly cackled on the coms.

Ruby heard Arthur sigh deeply in frustration. "You know why we can't do it right now Tyrian." he pointed out.

"I know, I know and don't worry. I'd never go against my mistress's wishes. Even if it meant going against my very nature." The scorpion faunus assured, though Ruby had her doubts about that.

"Ruby, have you and Penny walk around and act as natural as possible. When the lights goes out that's your cue." Watts explained, ignoring his partner.

"Got it. We'll be ready." Ruby acknowledged, getting a nod from Penny as they closed the com line, and held each others hands as they made their way further into the place, blending in with the crowd and making sure to stay out of view from Ren and Nora as to not compromise or complicate the plan.

They did their best to act natural. A few of the citizens greeting them happily recognizing the two, especially Penny for obvious reasons. Ruby didn't pay to much attention, keeping an eye on Ren and Nora from a distance. Frowning at the pair with sorrow in her eyes. Ren had recently been on edge and seems to have calmed down after the two kissed. It hurt to know what she has to do later.

"Oh Ren... I prey that you will be able to forgive us and Nora especially when you learn the truth..." Ruby thought to herself, checking the time to see that it is almost time for things to kick off, as some of Robyn's Happy Huntresses walked on to the stage, getting an uproar of applause from the crowd.

Robyn began her speech as Ruby and Penny's hands grew tighter onto each other. It was a tense moment as they listened the woman speak with incredibly wisdom and undying resolve. Both the rose and the android couldn't help but smile at her as she spoke and hoped that she and her followers will be unharmed when things get serious.

"Okay ladies." Watts began.

"And gentleman." Tyrian pointed out.

"You don't even classify as a monster." Ruby commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The psycho answered with twisted pride.

"Regardless... let us begin." Watts resumed with a smile, and hit the button that cut off all the lights. People began to panic and scream and yell, scared by the sudden outage. But the noise and fear really picked up when Tyrian didn't waste any time in attacking the atlesian soldiers, a few getting shots off but only firing off into the ceiling as they're quickly dealt with and taken down.

Penny had gotten into her role too, turning her colors from green to red, and flew around swinging and slashing her blades around harmlessly enough to not hurt anyone, but authentically enough to make it look like she's the one attacking the soldiers. "P-Penny!?" Ruby cried out, sounding convincingly shocked as she got "hit" by one of her friend's swirling blades.

Arthur was already working his magic, hijacking the surveillance drones and editing the footage, taking out Tyrian and using Penny instead. The genius hacker's fingers were flying across the scrolls and buttons, changing the votes and poll statistics. It was like that of watching a conductor at the orchestra.

"This is Marrow. There's an attack on Robyn's party at the theater. All available units converge on my location for assistance." The single Ace Op ordered into his ear piece, unable to make any solid attack from how fast the shadowy figure is moving around, taking down the lower soldiers around him.

Tyrian was in his element, slaughtering the helpless soldiers as they can barely do anything without any good vision on him. The ruthless faunus then instinctively lunged his tail back to take a stab at what felt like an attempt to strike him, but his quick wit barely stopped him in time as he realized it was Penny, flying in to take his place and put on the act of her being the one who's attacked the soldiers.

"Penny?!" Marrow gasped, perplexed why the android was flying right at him, but got his answer as he deflected a small barrage of swords. "Hey! We're on the same side! What gives?!" He yelled back as he blocked and pushed back against more of her blades with his Fetch.

"H-hrrrgGHHGhHsSH" Penny grunted in a mechanically distorted tone, really playing up the act that something isn't right with her. "HRrsSHh- HheEEelpP! MmMEEeeEE!" She said, letting Marrow know without a doubt the android girl is not herself. He then saw how Penny's eyes were red.

While this was happening, Tyrian shifted his focus to Robyn and Fiona, throwing a few stabs and jabs at them with his tail to keep them occupied and add to the chaos. The two Happy Huntresses were able to dodge and block the attacks, however that's only because the blood-lusting psycho was holding back as part of the plan. He didn't have to for that much longer as Penny had overwhelmed Marrow and shoved him away with her blades, taking the opportunity to shift over to Robyn and throw her blades in their direction, managing to just miss them enough to avoid major injuries and leave them with only a few scraping cuts on their aura. using her momentum, Penny moved in to get closer to Robin who fired a volley of arrows, gracefully dodged thanks to all of Polendina's thrusters on her that she used to strafe and sidestep the small sharp projectiles. Her shots unsuccessful, Robyn then brings her arm back to swing her Fan Crossbow at the attacking android, but the swing is parried by Penny's multitude of swords, giving her what would be a fatal opening on Robyn as they were knocked to the ground.

"No!" Fiona cried out, as she dashed in front of her leader, on guard and ready to take the blow for Robyn. Penny had no intention of hurting the Happy Huntress, but took the chance to keep the act up and slashed five blades across, hitting Fiona's Crossbow Staff with enough force to send her flying backwards, the innocent little sheep faunus falling on her back with little harm.

"Fiona!" Robyn called out, then turning her attention back to her attacker as she quickly recovered and took another swing at Penny, the two then locking blades together.

"IiiIIeee'mmMM SSSsooOorRRYYy!" Penny apologized through her distorted voice, making her other floating swords stutter and stagger around in the air to give off the impression that the android within is trying to fight back against what's afflicting her.

Robyn saw this and felt a touch worried for the girl, but didn't really feel that way when she was pushed back hard against the wall of the stage. Pinned and unable to do anything, Penny had the rest of her swords line up and poised at the held Huntress, almost feeling like there was no way out until the lights suddenly came back on, and the green color returned to Penny as she was then acting as herself.

"Excellent work everyone. This plan was executed with great success." Watts commended the four of them as he packed up his things. Their work done as Jacques appeared on the big screen as the winner of the counsel seat voting. "Penny dear. Make your way out of there, then come meet me. We wouldn't want anyone tracking you for you and Ruby's next part." he instructed, as Tyrian had already made his way out and met back up with Watts. "As for Ruby... I think you have more information to disclose to your friends." He reminded.

With the lights now back on, the people saw the killed Atlas soldiers, and Penny who just backed off of Robyn. The android acted like she was in disbelief, shocked about what just happened and what she did. To be honest, this felt like child's-play to her compared to the emotions she felt when she let Ruby see that bad video. Before Marrow could ask if she was okay, miss Polendina was already flying out the door.

The chaos and conflict having made a lot of the people leave and desert the building Ren and Nora managed to spot Ruby in the remaining crowd. "Ruby!" The two called out, getting her attention. But instead of going to them like they expected, she shuffled through the panicking mass and made her way outside. "Why is she running?" Nora wondered. "No idea. But we have to find out." Ren answered, the two them giving chase to try and catch up with their friend.

The two followed her for a good bit only catching glimpses of her as they turned around building after building. Eventually noticing the edge of her red cape being spotted at the edge of a rooftop. Both Ren and Nora rushed up to the roof both of them making incredible jumps. When they got ontop of the roof they spotted Ruby standing near the other end her back towards them.

"Ruby! What's going on!? First you disappear and then Penny disappears, and you both show up at the same time! It's so confusing!" Nora yelled with her usual dramatic energy.

Before Ren could add in his own words Ruby spoke first. "Oh I think you know what's going on. Partially at least." Ruby explained as she turned slightly and showed off Jinn's lamp. The two's eyes widening, "You know even when I saw those photos of you and Weiss some part of me still didn't want to believe it. But this woman right here was quite kind as she answered my questions without any need to ask." Miss Rose explained, her tone way so serious and dark, the two love birds wondered if this really was Ruby speaking to them.

"What... do you mean?" Ren then asked, before he noticed a chittering sound coming from beside him and looked over to Nora. His eyes widen to dinner plates as his pupils dilated. Miss Valkyrie was shaking rapidly, her teeth chattering like those wind up clown toys. 

"R-R-R-R-R-ub-b-b-b-b-y." She said with a begging tone, terror in her eyes, "D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't-t-t-t-t-t." she got out, paler than the moon with horrific fear.

Admittedly, Ruby's conscious felt immense guilt begin to swell up inside of her seeing Nora look scared and vulnerable. But... "Nora, you should've spoken up. This is on you." She made clear. 

"What?" Lie Ren then repeated, feeling both unbelievably confused and incredibly concern. Sounded like he was about to hear a dark secrete that Nora has been hiding and did his best to brace for the impact.

"See for yourself." Ruby simply answered, as she flung her scroll at Ren who caught it effortlessly. Nora was frozen with fear, her heart racing as she saw Ren's face say it all, taking in the perverted and degenerative image. Nora's breasts were fully exposed from her open school shirt, covered in thick loads of cum as well as her face, not to mention her open and cum-filled mouth. The source of all the lewd white spunk resting between her tits, and the Schnee with her smug and dominating look as she took the photo from above the two, making sure to get a good view of the mess that Nora was for her.

"That and many more are on my scroll of Nora and others. Weiss has been fucking our friends and teammates from behind our backs from the very beginning. Nora was one of her first victims. Apparently she was so unbelievably embarrassed by what had happened that she was convinced to stay quiet by that wench. Even going as far as to help her take photos and record videos of Pyrrha and Velvet during beacons along with Yang and Blake later on. Worst yet she didn't even do a thing as Pyrrha's mind shattered in front of her under the weight of that sadist's hold." Ruby explained, her voice and tone incredibly cold and full of furry.

Nora could only stand there and take it as Ruby shamed her for her cowardice, feeling like her own world was shattering around her as tears threatened to come forth from her fearful eyes. All while waiting for a response from who she loved as they stood there, looking at the photo processing what to say. "R-R-R-Ren-n-n?" The Valkyrie dared ask, unable to bear the silence.

Having made up their mind, Ren then turned to look Nora in the eyes, and to her she saw a man who suddenly seemed so distant. "How? How... could you, Nora?" Ren begged to question, looking like he might cry himself. "How could you do this to me? After all we've been through? All the times we've looked out for each other... All that time we've grown up with one another.... Kuroyuri... Did none of it matter to you?" He asked, his own heart feeling crushed and betrayed.

Nora's color, which had already faded a lot, looked to grey even further. It felt as if her body was already shutting down as she did her best to speak, sounding frail and weak. "O-Of course not. Why wouldn't it matter? I've cherished every moment I've had with you. We've been together since our home was destroyed. Grew up together with my grandparents. Learned to like each other, to love each other, despite being so different, being such opposites. Every moment I've spent with you has been the only reason I've even managed to function." She swore before reaching out and trying to take a step. But suddenly she fell to her knees, gasping in surprise. 

Ruby had to look away. Tears falling down her face from the scene in front of her. But she staid silent as she let it play out. "Then why?" Ren asked.

Nora struggled to stay up as she leaned down onto her hands. Her arms shaking from the effort to support her. Her mighty arms and legs that could handle swinging around giant war hammers and move with insane agility. Now just barely keeping her from collapsing. "B-Because... Weiss... she's not human." Nora tried to answer, unsure how to put it into more words. She wasn't even able to look at Ren anymore as she spoke, her head feeling heavier than any bolder she's lifted and tossed. 

Ren wanted so badly to believe that there was something within himself or her that he could trust, but he was just so shocked and devastated he couldn't decide conclusively. "I-... I'm sorry, Nora. But... I think I need to step away... to think about all this." Ren lamented, his voice sounding as if he's lost purpose. And in the next second, tears were coming from the both of them.

Ruby walked up to Ren and got her scroll back, typing in a location that she sent to the crushed ninja. "Hey... when you're ready, meet me here. There's more going on than Weiss' iron grip on all our friends, and your help would be essential." She informed him, not giving away too much info in case Nora overheard and told anyone else. "I'm going to grab Jaune... he should be at least somewhat better now." Ruby then left Ren with, before disappearing in her Petal burst and flying off to find that blonde paladin.

Lie stood there for a good few seconds not daring to look back at Nora. The girl having gone entirely quiet and looked to have just, shut down. Laying on her side, her eyes devoid of life. Ren then activated his semblance, allowing him to turn off his emotions, before he jumped off of the roof to go find a place to get some privacy. 

_**Meanwhile** _

Jaune wasn't sure where he was. He had somehow made his way down to Mantel and was just leaning against a building wearing his hoodie and trying to keep a low profile. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Not that his thoughts were anything pleasant as he could not get the image of what he had saw and heard. It wasn't even Weiss's face and voice that was stuck in his brain. That was a mere afterthought as he couldn't get his mind off of Pyrrha. Her voice so weak, her expression so full of fear and guilt, her body looking frail and used up. The invincible spartan reduced to someone's sex toy and he never noticed... "Pyrrha... I'm sorry." he then said aloud, feeling like a complete and total failure. 

He already felt bad knowing he didn't recognize her affection until she kissed him. But now he felt even worse for not noticing she was in deep pain. Deep, lonely, pain. That Weiss took complete advantage of and without his knowing. No, he was too fucking blind and smitten by that... that... two faced witch! But now thinking about it, did it at least make their kiss mean even more? Was it in that instant, that Pyrrha knew she was most likely going to die, that she was able to break free of Weiss's influence and finally show him her true feelings. 

Oddly enough Mister Arc couldn't help but laugh a little at that. His first love's kiss was both a confession and a long over due middle finger to someone who oppressed her. His jovial feeling lasted for less than a second though as he went back to frowning. "Just when I thought I was forming confidence in myself..." he then said aloud. "but I couldn't even recognize when a friend and loved one was in pain. How could he treat anyone right if he couldn't see something that was right in front of him?"

His question was sort of answered, as he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. "Oh! I- I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Jaune apologized, but upon a second inspection her realized it was one of the moms of the kids that he helped during his missions/duties.

"N-No it's okay, I-I was in a hurry a-and wasn't p-paying attention e-either." Said the shy sounding woman. She was the one with red skin, brown eyes, and was only an inch shorter than himself. 

"Are you okay?" He then asked, noticing a panic in her eyes and body language. 

"O-Oh... u-uh... th-the conference h-hall was j-just attacked." She explained, unable to calm down.

Jaune's eyes widen a fair bit before he put on a comforting smile and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Calm down, I can take you home if you want, so you don't have to worry Doris." He assured.

The tall woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Y-You remember my name?" She replied as she quickly blushed. 

"Yeah. I remembered yours and your friends' names well after the first few times I've helped your kids during my duties. And it's a nice name too." Jaune complimented, unintentionally making Doris blush a bit harder.

"Th-Thank you. Um, I would appreciate you following me as I get back home. Me and my friends like to live together and we were all at the conference hall. So it'd be nice to make sure they all made it back." Doris explained.

"I see. Well then, let's get going." Jaune replied the two soon walking to Doris's home. "So if you don't mind, what happened?" Jaune then asked.

"W-well... Robyn was just... giving her speech, and then the next moment, the lights went out." The shy woman described. "It was pitch black... I-I couldn't see a thing, but there was so much screaming and panicking, and then gun shots, followed by what sounded like blades clashing. When the lights came back on... there was Penny... pinning Robyn to the wall with her swords."

Jaune took this in with widen eyes before he went back to what Ruby said to him earlier that night. From the sounds of it this might've been an planned attack that she was a part of. After everything that's happened back to back recently. He can't really put any conclusions to his thoughts until after he has a talk with Ruby. For now though he might as well do what he can to help comfort this woman and her friends when they get to her apartment. "Definitely sounded scary. Especially for a civilian such as yourself. I'm glad nothing happened to you and your friends." He then said with a comforting tone.

Doris looked at Jaune who was looking back at her with such gentle eyes and a caring expression. She blushed bright as she looked away. "Th-Thank you." was she could say. She couldn't help but feel attracted to the young man, especially now with how kind he was. "C-Could you stay with me and my friends tonight?" She then suddenly asked, talking a bit fast as well.

Jaune was quite surprised by the request. Felt strange at first, but then he thought it might help with distracting him from what was bothering him. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I suppose I can stay with you all tonight." The blonde knight accepted, his answer making Doris have a much more relieved expression knowing that they're safe. Not to mention... she and her friends were wanting a nice young man to hang out with recently.

Mister Arc watches as he suddenly sees Doris put her hands onto her face as she blushed crazily. Mumbling with a shocked tone, something about how crazy her thoughts were. He would've pressed but he felt like he would be getting into Doris's personal business. 

Shortly after, the two arrived at her house, Doris almost dropping her keys from how giddy she is now that they have such a fine young man hanging out with them. When she did manage to get the door unlocked and opened, the shy tall woman called out to her friends. "Ladiiieeees!~ We have a guest!~" Doris sang out, her blush having yet to disappear.

Jaune on pure instinct jumped to the side as a group of five other ladies tacked Doris down onto the floor. "Doris!!!" They all yelled before a jumble of words full of concern all cried out. Asking if the tall woman was okay, to what happened, why it took her so long to get home, and other such things. It was fairly heart warming to see the bunch of people act so concern for a single individual. 

"Aawwww, girls~ I'm so glad to be back with you all too." Doris cooed, the blush on her cheeks only burning hotter as she hugged them back as much as she could. It was truly a heart-warming scene. Especially when her kid came downstairs to welcome her back home too. Doris's kid asked if his mother was okay and of course she was fine, shaken up, but just fine. 

Jaune watched as the mothers and their kids conversed about what happened. He couldn't help but think of Pyrrha and the person she was. Finding out what happened was quite the tragedy and yet. Pyrrha still staid true to who she was, kind, considerate, and compassionate. He knew if she were here right now she'd be smiling quite happily. "Pyrrha... I promised to carry on what you could not... I will not break that promise." Jaune then said to himself as he watched the family before him.

He will get back at the snow demon for what she did to such a wonderful person. But along the way he will help those he can. Jaune Arc can never forget what he's fighting for.

The family before him eventually managed to break apart from hugging their dear Doris, the loved friend and mom holding her kid as she then turned her attention to Jaune. "This fine man here is Jaune. He was kind enough to help escort me back home safely, and accepted my offer to stay with us tonight." She explained to her friends, who grew some blushes of their own at the mention of him staying over.

"J-Jaune?" said the woman who gave him the casserole that one time. "Uh, oh my, it's been a while. How was my casserole?" She then asked with a bright smile.

"It was delicious Cassie." Jaune answered with a bright smile. The woman blushing further realizing he remembered her name. "Though I might have let myself get carried away, because I ended up not sharing as much with my friends as I intended to from how tasty it was." He added, the extra unintentional compliment making her hold her face and squeal a bit from how much she enjoys her cooking being admired by the handsome knight.

The one who also had red skin and had purple eyes, gave Jaune an almost seductive look, "Wow Jaune, you have a way with words, do you remember the rest of us?" She then asked.

"Of course, you're Samantha, and they're are Angie, Patricia, and Miranda." He proved as he pointed to the girls in order, the brown woman being Angie, Patricia having dark blonde hair, and Miranda who had almost black hair and also had purple eyes.

At this point, all of them were blushing. The kids though were watching with interest and curiosity as they saw their moms were _very_ interested in the huntsman. "What's with all these sweet words they're saying to each other?" One of them asked the others. "I think this is what they call "flirting". That's when you compliment a person with nice things so they get a kiss." Another explained as best they could, getting all the other kids to laugh and giggle.

"Children!" The mothers all said with huge pink blushes on their faces. Jaune also blushing at how blunt the kids were.

"For one thing that's not quite how it works!" Doris tried to explain, doing her best to not hide her face in front of the kids.

The kids could only giggle and they ran away and up the stairs to their rooms, playfully scared of what their moms will do to them. Said moms not denying how amazing a kiss with the man that Jaune is would be in their heads. The mothers then slowly turned to Jaune looking greatly embarrassed. "S-Sorry about them." Miranda then said.

"N-Nah it's okay. They're just kids, I know they meant well." Jaune assured before looking around. "So, what do you all want to do? Can't say I had this planned tonight." He admitted with a good nature smile.

The women all looked at each other and it didn't take long for all of them to agree to one thing. They wanted this young man and they didn't mind sharing. Now they had to put on the charm and make sure to not let him slip from their fingers. They didn't care if he was the most dense or oblivious person on Remnant. They're getting their man tonight.

"Well first, I think it is certain that we owe Jaune here for getting our dear Doris home safely. We can't just let that go unrewarded." Miranda announced, the other women agreeing unanimously.

"Oh come on. It was nothing. All I did was make sure she felt safe." Jaune assured only for Patricia to walk up to him and grasp his hands. 

"We insist." She then said before she turn him around and began to push Jaune to the living room. "U-Uh, OK." Mister Arc accepted feeling a little confused. Pretty soon he was seated in comfy chair, his armor and weapon put aside so Angie could give Jaune a massage while Cassie was in her element making a meal for him in the kitchen.

The rest sat around Jaune speaking to him, mainly asking questions and wanting to learn about his journey and life about his time as a huntsmen. Jaune did his best to explain everything he could. Being as honest and humble as possible. "I'm a lot better than when I started but I still have a long way to go. I've only had my aura for about 3 years now." He explained.

"But it and your training definitely shows through your fighting and skills that we've seen in those little highlights that get posted." Samantha complimented, her scroll pulled up to a page where Atlas puts small video clips of epic and/or intense moments that the feed on soldiers' gear and watch/recon drones capture. Jaune could see that all the ones favorited are about him for the more action-packed missions that he did go on.

Jane blushed a little bit. It seems these ladies held him in a high regard. "Well I am flattered you all admire me so much. But really, I'm nothing special." young Arc assured them all.

"Nonsense! There's always something special about each and every person." Miranda argued. "There's no reason for you to sell yourself short, mister Arc! You're a valiant knight and brave huntsman, growing into a hero that you want to be. Unlocked your semblance which aligns with you wanting to protect and help those around you. You _are_ special, Jaune." She assured him, her purple eyes locked with his telling him she meant every word down to the letter.

Mister Arc looked at Miranda and looked at the other women who all nodded in agreement. She smiled gratefully before saying, "Well... I certainly appreciate your kind words. But how do I put this. I suppose when I say I'm nothing special, it's because I'm holding my standards up to my fellow huntsmen and huntresses. I agree that I am good at tactics and that I am fairly skillful. But when I compare myself to everyone else that I'm close to. I still have a long way to go, that's all." Jaune Arc explained with a gracious humble tone. 

_"So modest~"_ all of the mothers there thought to themselves as their hearts went pitter patter.

Cassie still making Jaune's special little meal, realized she began to feel hot from still wearing her cold-weather clothing while working in the kitchen. But as she began to take her jacket off, she got an idea. "Hooo my. I didn't realize I still have a lot of my warm clothing on until it felt really hot. Maybe you girls should take some of your heavy warm clothes too since the thermostat automatically adjusted to warm up the house more?~" She suggested as she got down to a tight thermal-layer tank-top, subtly hinting to all the other women to strip a bit for their man.

The girls all smiled and nodded as they began to take their coats and long pants off. Jaune also decided to take his hoodie off as he too was starting to heat up a fair bit. By the time his plain shirt was exposed he saw all five of the woman around him wearing nothing more than tight fitting tank tops and sport shorts which showed their figures well. It was more than enough to make him blush and try to look away from all of them.

While Jaune was able to see all their fine shapely figures and curves, all of the thirsty moms were able to see Jaune's well toned body. The underlayer shirt he's got being tight, defining his chiseled abs. His top being short-sleeved, the blonde's fairly muscled arms were on show as well. His sword and shield is heavier than you'd think, so it's served to maintain and slowly increase his arm strength over time. All-in-all, the six ladies were taking in all of the delightful eye-candy that is Jaune's masculinity.

All of them were starting to become unbearably horny. All of them widows and haven't had a strapping young man in a long time. Even the shy Doris was starting to get out of her shell as they all began hovering close to Jaune. Putting their hands onto him and began massaging his nice body. Angie leaning on the chair behind Mister Arc and placing her fairly large breasts right behind his head. 

Now Jaune wasn't the most observant person around. But even he could see the sudden change in mood and all of the hands that were now on his body. He looked at the women he could see and he saw some form of wanting in all of their eyes. He wasn't getting turned on but he did start to feel rather hot under the collar. "Uh... are you all okay?" He then couldn't help but asked, clearly saying it out of nerves more than anything else.

"Oh, yeah we're fine, Jaune. We... just haven't been able to really admire a handsome man such as yourself in quite a while. And my word, you're a very nice looking lad.~" Angie clarified, letting Jaune know so that their feeling of his muscles and manly features are a form of complimenting him.

Over in the nearby open kitchen, Cassie wished so badly that she could join in on feeling out the gorgeous knight's chiseled figure, but she wasn't quite done yet with making the meal. But it was still important as one of the ingredients in it is culturally well known as it's properties cause a chemical reaction in one's body to release more dopamine, and make them feel in a good mood.

Jaune Arc was feeling his heart start to race as the women were making it real clear what they most likely wanted from him. He began to get a fair bit flustered as his blush got deeper. "I-I uh... l-listen. I'm not sure I can satisfy one of you gorgeous ladies, let alone all six." He admitted as he already got the picture.

Hearing that Jaune figured out what they want of him, they can't help but feel just that little bit more impatient to take him. "But you are a huntsman. Surely your aura can help to keep you going through all of us, right?" Samantha suggested, thinking of what they can to persuade the man before them to take them to town. Cassie meanwhile was finishing the last touches in making the meal, confident this could also help calm down and improve Jaune's mood.

"That's not what I meant. Yeah us hunters can fight grimm for many hours on end and I can last even longer thanks to my semblance. I'm just not confident in my ability to uh... pleasure people. You'd all be my first after all." Jaune explained, blushing madly at having to even talk about this.

"Don't worry Jaune. We'd be willing to do most of the work if you'd want.~" Cassie assured as she walked in with the finished meal. Putting the hot fresh plate of food on the little table in front of him. "But before any of that, please eat. This'll make you feel good like a bad day being turned completely upside down." She gestured sweetly, a bright smile on her face from cooking up another one of her great dishes.

Jaune looked down at the amazing smelling soup in front of him. Hearing that it had something in it that could help him feel better however made him frown in sorrow. "Can I... tell you all something personal that I just found out about?" He then asked, feeling like it'd be an good idea to tell these women what had just happened to him. 

Seeing and sensing their guest's sudden change in tone, all of the mothers could tell that what Jaune had to tell them was pretty important and likely very personal. "It's the very least we can do. You can tell us anything. What is it, Jaune?" They assured him, being all ears as they wanted the best for the troubled knight.

Jaune staid silent for a good few seconds as he took in a deep breath before letting it all out. He then sat straight up and did his best to brace himself. "I knew someone you all might have known as well. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos and she was destined to be one of the best hunters in history. We were on the same team and I am the leader. She was my best friend, my best support, and she... she loved me." 

All of the women were already starting to get a particularly sad picture as they staid silent and listened intently. "Heh. I'm not very bright and I sometimes just don't get the hint. I first went for someone who didn't give a rat's ass about me. But persisted regardless all because I found her attractive. Eventually I understood I'd never get to be with her. But even then I didn't notice the one person right next to me. Who wanted me, almost desperately wanted me. But I was oblivious to her affections even though we were close friends and did many things together. I just never thought someone so famous would even consider wanting me." He explained with a sad smile.

Some of the girls were already starting to get a bit teary, especially Doris. "Then the fall of Vale happened. We were fighting together for a while fending off the grimm and helping people. But then Pyrrha realized she had to go try and stop a dangerous someone even if it meant dyeing. Knowing I was still not strong enough to face such a powerful foe she gave me a goodbye, loving, kiss. Before shoving me into an nearby emergency pod that had fallen off of a atlas carrier, locking me inside, and then sending me off. None know the details of her fight against the criminal behind the fall of Vale. But in the end she died."

Most if not all of the women there were in tears or were about to start crying. "As you can imagine I didn't take it well. That kiss, made me realized how blind I was, to her love and affection. Just when I finally found out she loved and... I loved her. She ends up dyeing in trying to save Vale. I've had to carry that on my shoulders for over two years. But if that wasn't bad enough I've now recently found out something... absolute horrific." 

"What?" Doris then asked.

"That other girl I had a crush on for a few months? Turns out she's a hermaphrodite and had... raped Pyrrha behind everyone's back and had did it so many times and so roughly. Pyrrha was reduced to a broken doll and I didn't notice anything and only know because a close friend of mine found out and showed me the evidence of what that... demoness did. She took advantage of Pyrrha's desire for me and used it to manipulate her. Pyrrha was torn apart from the inside. Wracked with guilt that she fell so easily to her assailant. Unable to break free of their grasp and tell me or anyone else the truth. Her only act of defiance, being kissing me before the end. I wonder now, if she had survived, would she have had the strength, to tell me?" Jaune Arc ended with, clear tears falling down his face as he stared off into space.

All of the women around him were either on the very verge of a flood of tears, or weeping their eyes out from how heavy that emotional story was. "Oh my gods..." "That's so sad..." "How could they do such a thing to someone like her?" They cried, moved so much by what they were told.

"So well... you can understand my hesitance... it just feels like I don't deserve to be with anyone. Not after screwing up so badly." Jaune then said as he took the soup, which had cooled down to a nice warm temperature. Before he began to eat and drink it down.

Regaining their composure and collecting themselves, the emotionally moved mothers wiped their tears away feeling something else inside them. A need- no, a duty to help make this man as happy as they can. "That's not true Jaune. You can't stay down on yourself like this. Even if you think you don't deserve someone, there's still someone out there who will need you, more than what you can do as a huntsman. But as someone who's special and dear to them." Doris comforted Jaune as he eat and listened.

"We may not be able to replace someone like Pyrrha. But at least let us help make you feel just as happy and good." Cassie offered whole-heartedly, the other five nodding in indisputable agreement.

Jaune was quick to down the large bowl of soup and admittedly did feel a fair bit better. But he then closed his eyes taking in what the group said. "Look. I'll admit. The idea of being with all of you. Even if just for a night. Does sound incredibly pleasant. In the end I don't think I can even refuse. But please understand that I may not be able to give it my all." He then explained, the six mothers feeling quite hopeful. "Your soup was delicious by the way. Most certainly worthy of a mother." He then complimented Cassie.

The blonde couldn't help but blush really hard, the bright red on her cheeks contrasting with her pale skin as she held her face with another squeal. "Eeeeeh~ Th-thank you.~<3" She gushed, her and the others knowing that they'll have to pull out all the stops to help make this handsome paladin happy and well. Soon they all had Jaune up off the chair and were bringing him to their shared bed. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you all lived together in the same apartment." He noted as he saw the King Size bed. Soon he was laying on it as the women all began to strip down to their underwear showing off some sexy lingerie. Even Doris made a bold statement, her white bra and underwear looking just a tad too small for her sizes.

"There's definitely great benefits with having only one bed for the adults.~" Samantha purred, as she and Miranda assisted Jaune in getting him down to his briefs. A modestly large bulge in his underwear that they could help but stare at a clear indication that the sight and sensation of all this has him feeling fairly excited.

Angie climbed up to Jaune's face and gently pressed up against her covered breasts. The bra showing small glimpses of her nice large breasts underneath. "Here enjoy them as much as you want~" She cooed joyfully. Jaune could only let himself act on instinct as all the other women did most of the work for him like they said they would, and rubbed his face back and forth into the chocolate-brown woman's breasts like a slow motor-boat.

Samantha and Miranda thought about playing and touching Jaune first to help get him more into it, the two of them rubbing their hands on the large bulge that's held back by the single layer of fabric. Which earned a few moans and groans from the inexperienced Arc, his face surrounded with dark-brown softness.

Meanwhile Doris, Cassie, and Patricia all began to masturbate near Jaune's head. Letting him hear naughty pussy sounds and them moaning longingly for pleasure.

It all was so new and erotic, the young Huntsman's manhood pulsed and grew more erect under his briefs and Samantha and Miranda's touch, as if begging to be released from it's cloth prison to take in more of it's first taste's of pleasure. Samantha smiled hungrily as she gently took the briefs down and soon all who were looking got to see a solid 10 inches of an above average girthy cock. His balls also above average.

"Ooooh wow.~ What a big sword our knight has had sheathed away here.~" Miranda moaned hungrily, almost entranced by the erect twitching shaft.

"Indeed.~ And I for one say that Doris gets the first turn with it, since she invited and brought Jaune here tonight.~" Cassie proposed, the others agreeing to let their shy giant be first and be Jaune's first.

Jaune couldn't see what was going on but could hear and feel the tall woman moving on over. Mumbling to herself out of nervousness. Suddenly he felt something nice and warm begin to rub up against his cock. Doris was immediately going for the vaginal sex, starving for something nice and big inside of her for some time now. The girls couldn't help but tease the shy giant.

"Don't worry, it'll fit inside you.~" "The first round has you're name on it, Doris.~" "It looks so much bigger against a pussy.~" Jaune heard, along with Doris's voice letting out cute and erotic moans as she aimed his tip against her entrance. Ready to take his virginity. 

"A-Are you r-ready Jaune?" She then asked, sounding meek.

"Y-Yeah, go right ahead." young Arc replied.

Doris then took in a deep breath and then let herself fall down. Forcing the cock all the way into her experienced pussy. Both her and Jaune moaning loudly from the sudden sensation. The blonde knight's fuck spear pierced through Doris's cervix too from the force of the fall, and her pussy seemed to just want to take him deeper inside her as her pussy was tightening around his length and girth from how good it felt after not having felt this penetration sensation in a good long while.

Both Jaune and Doris staid still for a fair bit. The two taking in the new and long wanted pleasure of a cock being inside of a pussy. The other mothers staid silent and patient. Knowing that both Doris and especially Jaune deserved to take their time. Not that they didn't feel impatient however, their needy desires making them feel extra horny.

"Ooooh gods~ So big inside me.~" Doris moaned, feeling more turned on than before with such a fine man and large cock inside her. "How does it feel, Jaune?" She asks, grinding herself on his iron-hard dick.

Jaune strained a little as he spoke. He's masturbated before throughout his life like any growing man. But hot damn this was a whole other level to say the least. "I'm... not quite sure... if I can adequately describe how good this feels. But it does feel amazing." He admitted, still between Angie's comforting breasts.

"Well it's about to feel even better.~" Angie purred as she unclipped her bra to let all of her cleavage free to squish against the knight's face. "Doris is going to start moving. You ready sweetie?~"

Juane then realized something that made his eyes widen. They were doing this completely raw. "W-Wait. I'm not going to be able to hold myself back. If I cum inside of you Doris. I could make you pregnant." he pointed out.

"Mmmm, well if you don't mind, I would like to be impregnated.~ All of us would.~" Doris admitted happily, her shyness giving way to her feeling of joy. Everyone else also moaning in agreement as they would love to bear a child from such a handsome man.

Jaune didn't know what to say. His first sex session and he's already going to impregnate someone, let alone six! "I mean... i-if it's what you all want, who am I to say no to such amazing mothers?" He answered, figuring they'd all be able to handle an extra child with how they've been with the ones they have now.

"Mmmmm." Doris squealed happily. "Thank you Jaune! Thank you so much!" She then began to move her hips up and down. Jaune grunted from the sudden sensation he was experiencing. It made him feel like he could blow at any minute. But did his best to hold out, at least until Doris came as well. He decided to try and distract himself by focusing on Angie's chest. Breathing in her scent as he began to lick and suck on it. Making the busty dark chocolate beauty moan light in delight. 

He then reached out with his hands. Finding Patricia and Cassie near him and finding their pussies. The two girls gasped as they watched and felt the strong hands go into them. Jaune obviously didn't have much if any technique. But they didn't mind as he moved his fingers at amazing speeds with incredible strength. 

"Mnhaaah~ Ooooh yes~ That feels really good, Jaune.~" Cassie moaned, shivering from the knight's strong hands and fingers rubbing around inside her wet and eager pussy. "I would feel as secure as being in a bunker with these strong hands holding me.~" Patricia moaned as the other blonde woman was playing with her tits while grinding her wet entrance against Jaune's other hand.

Angie and the other two girl's began to feel fairly jealous. "C-Can you eat me out?" Angie then asked. Jaune looked up at her and nodded, she laughed a little out of excitement and had Mister Arc lay down as she quickly pulled off her underwear and sat ontop if the young man's face. Her large ass being the only thing he can see as he began to carefully lick her already wet pussy. Starting off nice and slow as he adjusted to the taste and feeling. 

Meanwhile Miranda and Samantha could hardly contain themselves being the only ones left out of the fun. Soon the two here on his strong legs, riding his shins with their soaked pussies, trying to get something out of his chiseled body as they waited.

Jaune had women surrounding every angle of him. On his legs, on his hands, on his face, and on his dick. The room filled with hot erotic moans as the thirsty moms were in a pleasure heaven with their valiant knight helping to slay their lustful needs while also making him feel good. Jaune held out for as long as he could, the many MILFs did serve as a good distraction, but the feeling in his cock was just starting to become too much. 

Luckily Doris was close to climax as well and in a unified moan the two climaxed at the some time. Both Juane and Doris rolling their eyes up as the young man's cock began squirting out a good large and thick load into the tall woman's womb. She could feel the hot seed go directly into her womb as she climaxed as well, spurting a fair amount of girlcum onto young Arc's pelvis. All of the other women stopped what they were doing to watch Doris enjoy herself. When the climax ended for the two she fell onto her hands and began panting. 

Jaune feeling a brief wave of tiredness as well. He's never had a climax that intense before. His training as a Huntsmen though pulling through as he felt himself recover enough energy quickly enough to give the next woman a good round. Before anything else though, a thought just crossed Jaune's mind in the afterglow of such a great climax. If aura is regenerative for things like wound repair, could he possibly use his large excess amount of aura reserve to keep his balls supplied with enough spunk to give all these ladies their fill of him?

He's never really given that a try before. Typically he's satisfied when he climaxes once. But it was an interesting idea as he concentrated and felt his aura flow to his balls. Suddenly he felt his cock reharden quickly as he felt like his balls were now filled to the brim. The other girls watching in astonishment at how quickly Jane got hard again.

While Doris was smiling to herself feeling the warmth deep inside her core of another baby impregnated within her on an empty spot of the bed, the other five girls were very eager to have Jaune put a bun in their oven as well, while admiring how amazing it was for his aura to reload another hot round in his genitals. Angie was quick to steel the next round. Having been given the least amount of pleasure in her opinion.

Suddenly Jaune felt his cock go inside of another pussy and Angie was far from gentle. She began going up and down on his cock at a fast pace. "Hm!~ Oh my!~ So strong! Never felt a cock this strong before!~" She yelled in bliss as she went up and down, Her large ass and breasts flopping up and down with her. Jaune however, having focused his aura on his genitals, felt a lot sturdier. He found himself have a much easier time keeping it in actually. The sensation though was very intense, his braced cock still feeling all the pleasure from the chocolate milf's wet pussy stroking his entire length again and again.

The sounds of Jaune moaning and grunting from being ridden so intensely was ear candy to the horny moms, though Miranda thought of something else when she heard his voice. While Angie was still fucking the shit out of his sex hammer, she crawled around eventually locking her eyes with Jaune's. "May I... have this kiss?~" She asked, her breath hot with arousal.

Jaune didn't even bother answering. As he pressed his lips against Miranda without any hesitation. The two kissing with a nice amount of passion. Meanwhile Jaune was still willing to finger the others as he reached out and found Cassie and Patricia's pussies again. This time with more confidence he went even faster now aiming to make the two cum. 

The two blonde ladies were singing in euphoria, their pussies so wet with bliss as Jaune's digits were getting very soaked with their lewd juices. Samantha though still left pretty left out, but was caught off guard by Angie cupping her face. "Just wait a bit longer, honey.~ It'll be your turn soon.~" The dark-skinned milf comforted before pulling the red-skinned one in for their own kiss, keeping Samantha occupied while they rode out their turn. Her pussy getting tighter around the amazing cock they're sharing from how good it feels to bounce on such a hot rod.

Samantha moaned as she began to make out with her friend. The six of them weren't lesbians but that didn't stop them all from having sex with one another. They were all close friends with benefits in other words. Miranda was also introducing Jaune to swapping tongues as she massaged and rubbed hi body. Even going as far as to play with his nipples a fair bit.

The blonde paladin was really starting to feel it now, his hips having begun to thrust up into Angie each time she dropped down to swallow his cock with her pussy lips, which were quivering as a sign of her impending climax that Jaune is going to outlast this time as she then broke her kiss with Samantha as she let out a blissful moan from gushing her juices all over the Arc's cock and pelvis. When she finished cumming though, Jaune was still going, not quite there just yet.

Cassie and Patricia soon came as well. Their pussies letting out their built up love juice before mister Arc's hands then pulled out from them to grab onto Angie's hips, as he then redoubled his efforts into plowing her drenched cunt to give her his next load while he kept making out with Miranda. All of the women paying attention were all surprised by the sudden assertiveness of the strong knight.

As Jaune began to make Angie moan much louder from the stronger thrusts that made her feel weak and helpless. She soon showed her ahegao face as she began to start cumming more frequently. Her weaker body unable to properly handle what felt like superhuman thrusts. 

Angie's cumming and tightening pussy soon was too much for the Arc, as he gave one last powerful thrust into their womb as he let his load loose. Firing off rounds of hot cum as his baby batter impregnated Angie. Now leaving four more hot moms to go as the one on top of him laid down on the side of him, happy from the intense ride and baby she now bears. "That felt amazing.~" She voiced as she rested one of her arms onto her forehead. 

The remaining four were looking hungrier than ever. Wanting a piece of this more confident knight. He painted for a fair bit letting himself rest for a good few seconds before concentrating and refilling his balls back up. He then felt Samantha hug him tightly. "P-Please let me be next~ I can't wait any longer~" She begged, Jaune smiling as he gently pushed her down and then in a swift motion thrusted his cock into her pussy. 

She moaned lovingly from the insertion and began to moan a lot more as Mister Arc seemed to have found his stride. Fucking with a lot more confidence and strength as he aimed to make his partner cum buckets. Meanwhile Cassie, Miranda, and Patricia were all wanting more and began to swarm Jaune. Caressing, massaging, and kiss him all over. Doing their absolute best to wait for their turns. 

"Hooo gods!~ Oh fuck!~ It's so good having such a big cock inside me!~" Samantha moaned lovingly. The passion and lust in her voice making the others a bit more impatient as Jaune continued to plow her pussy, earning small gushed of her juices with every full thrust he fucks her with. 

"Mmmm, I think I might want another round too.~" Doris admitted, watching the newly invigorated Jaune Arc. Though she was certainly feeling way more patient after having her turn. So she can wait as Samantha was already going ahegao, her body's limbs pulling inward at the intensity she and the others truly desired. 

"I think I'm falling in love with your dick!~" She then moaned out, almost sounding dopy.

"And I think I might be falling for all of you girls." Jaune admitted, his body alight with pleasure and bliss from how well all these moms have been treating him. Lost in the moment of lust like all the other women, Jaune leaned down with his lips crashing into Samantha's. Pressing his muscled body down onto hers in a hot missionary position as his hips jackhammer his cock into the depths of her womb.

She moaned crazily as her body vibrated from pleasure and the force she was being hit with. It was more than enough to make her start cumming like a fountain. This pleasure well above the average that no man without aura could give. The MILFs watched this and started to get extra wet, even the two who already had their turns were starting to feel a little jealous. They did still like what they heard about him falling for them. If the gods would permit it, they'd all have a strong, handsome, sexy husband.

Soon Jaune noticed that he was starting to push Samantha's mind too far and decided to hilt himself and let his cock cum. He pumped a nice large load into her womb as the shorter red woman almost screamed in ecstasy before quickly passing out with her face still plastered with pleasure as she was now impregnated too. All of the MILFs watching this were now wondering what kind of pleasure was good enough to knock you out.

When he set up and pulled out of Samantha, Jaune used more of his aura again to fill up his balls again, but also noticed he was starting to get a good bit exhausted. But he still had three more beautiful ladies to satisfy, so he pulled himself together before one of them straddled and sat in his lap. It was Patricia and she already had hearts in her eyes as she began to ride his cock without warning. 

Luckily Jaune was quick to adapt and smiled as he grabbed her average size breasts and began to thrust up and down. Each one piercing her cervix and making her squirt a little bit. "Ah fuck! We stand no chance against you Jaune!~" She moaned loudly, already feeling like her life was in the young man's hands. 

Cassie and Miranda were on the verge of drooling with their eyes transfixed on all that is Jaune making their friends melted messes of satisfied pleasure, wanting it to be their turn soon so _so_ badly from how great it seemed to feel for the others. Even Angie and Doris were starting to feel impatient as they began to masturbate furiously. Wanting a turn with this newly invigorated knight.

Patricia was already starting to go ahegao as the thrusts were making her cum several times a minute. She was almost howling in pleasure as Jaune hit her insides with the strength of ten bodybuilders, as at this point his hips have a motor, keeping up the pace of his sex-hammer poundings. Looking like she was going to break Jaune decided to soon hilt inside of her and began to cum.

Patricia howled one last time before passing out as her belly bulged slightly. Jaune panted for a few seconds feeling low on aura already before he then remembered he had his semblance and Aura Amped himself back to full health his balls refilled and all. The remaining four women all looking like they were desperate for their turns.

In his small little daze from using so much stamina and aura, Jaune didn't notice until after refilling and recovering that Cassie and Miranda were already set, the dark blonde laying on top of brunette and presenting both of their wet eager holes right on top of one another. "Claim us too, Jaune.~" "We want you so badly too.~" They begged, lust in their eyes and voice from watching all the others before them.

Angie and Doris panted with overwhelming lust as they watched their new knight move on over to Cassie and Miranda before he began to fuck the two's pussies with as much strength and vigor as he did the others. Slipping in and out of the two at incredible speed making the both of them moan in delight as they got to be fucked by a true stallion. 

The blonde and the brunette were unable to contain themselves and began making out with each other, intertwining tongues as both their pussies get pounded alternatingly by their blonde paladin. His cock having gotten so hard it has no trouble penetrating both cervixes and into their wombs. Unable to contain themselves anymore Angie and Doris crawled on over to Jaune began to make out with him.

Doing their best to wait for their turn with this vigorous knight. They could hear their friends' pussies squirt with every thrust and they wanted to feel their own lower lips make those sounds too. "How're you feeling Jaune?" Doris then asked, hoping that this was making the young man feel a lot better. 

"I don't know, maybe kiss me again to help reassure me I'm not dreaming?" Jaune jeered with a grin, the man feeling well enough to flirt/joke from what Doris and Angie could tell. The tall woman giggled as she gave the hunk what he wanted and the two shared tongues as Angie massaged his body. His hips turning the two below into howling wolves as they began to cum from the unbelievably powerful and precise thrusts. 

The bed at this point had at least a thin layer of sex juices soaked into the covers, the little sex group getting a bit out of hand, but compared to what Weiss and Ruby would do, this was casual tier. Soon Mister Arc came. First letting loose a load inside of Cassie before letting loose another load into Miranda. The two soon passing out afterwards leaving Angie and Doris being the last ones still conscious and horny. 

"Hah... man... you sure are a thirsty and needy bunch." Jaune panted with a grin as he used some more of his ample aura to refill himself with another plentiful load of semen. His hard cock already grabbed and stroked by Angie's smooth dark hand.

"Can you blame us~ You're such a beast~" Angie moaned with a starving look in her eyes, drooling with want as she stroke the amazing cock before her. "D-Doris! C-Can let me go next please?!" She then asked her friend, wanting this cock all to herself.

"Well... I did get to go first. I guess it would feel right that I also go last. Sure, knock yourself out.~" Doris permitted.

"Oh you're the best!~" Angie cheered before she squeaked as Jaune tackled her and put the sexy dark chocolate into the missionary position as she aimed his cock at her butthole. 

"Let's see how anal feels." He then said, brimming with confidence now. 

Before she could say anything, Angie let out a near-similar howl of pleasure from her chocolate ass being penetrated and fertilized pussy letting loose a wet spray of juices, making her eyes roll up in a lewd ahegao. And while Jaune began to plow the tight hole, Doris resumed making out with their blonde knight. "Mmmmnh~ You're the best thing to happen to us in a good long while Jaune.~ We don't want this too end.~"

"Mmmm.~ Thank you, all of you. Just know that I'm going to be busy in the next few days. I won't be available for a while so. I hope it won't be to much to ask if you all could wait for me after tonight." Jaune then said, sounding like he was calm yet incredibly determined to do something.

Doris listened to this and soon smiled softly. "We may be thirsty mothers. But we're tough when we need to be. We'll patiently wait for you to come back. Just be prepared to go all out on us again.~" 

"You can absolutely count on that.~ Because an Arc never goes back on their word." Jaune promised before pulling Doris back into their hot makeout session, while his hips were on auto-pilot the whole chat and was drilling and jackhammering his cock into Angie's dark tight ass which has her moaning up a storm like all the others. She could hardly believe the power and technique behind the thrusts. It was like he was hitting all of her weakspots consistently. 

_"He's most certainly!~ A natural!~"_ Angie screamed inside of her head as her pussy came again and landed on her already pussy juice covered front. The repetitive climaxing making her ass clench tighter around their knight's stiff sword of flesh.

"Mmmmnh~ You may slay a lot of Grimm, but you certainly can lay the lot of us just as well.~" Doris flirted between their kissing, seeing just how pleasure wrecked Angie and the others are.

"And think, you're next~" Jaune said with a sexy growl making Doris blush deeply as she felt a huge shiver go down her spine. Since when did Jaune know how to get a girl so excited?

"Oooh Jaune~ Each word from you is like a spell that makes me more and more impatient.~" Doris admitted with a lustful moan, her eagerness visible between her legs.

The young man smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad I can make all of you happy, truly." Suddenly Doris found herself briefly forgetting about what was happening as the world and sounds around her faded into a bright shiny place. Her face blushing from how pure and loving Juane's smile had suddenly become. 

Angie's vision became white as well, as she managed to already reach a third climax and spray the last of her lewd fluids. Giving in to the tightness of their ass and not wanting them to go overboard, Jaune let another large load erupt and fill the woman's ass with his hot jizz. Angie let out an unconcious sigh as her eyes showed she had faded into unconsciousness. 

Jaune gently pulls out and looked like despite being charged with aura. His mental strength was starting to wane. "Awe Jaune, you look like you could use a nap~" Doris teased a little a she gently pushed him onto his back. "Here, just do what comes naturally as I take the lead." She then offered as she lined up her butthole to Jaune's cock. 

Taking her word, Jaune let himself relax as Doris took the lead just like when they first started, the only difference being that it's in her tight ass making him let out a hot groan of pleasure as she lowered herself down on his stiff cock. The tall red lady moaned in relief as as she felt the pleasure of the wonderful cock going up her anus. She was looking forward to having Jaune pound her hard but for now she just needs to get him going again. Some slow gyrating should do the trick.

"Mmmmnh~ Fuck, it feels just as good up my ass.~" She let out a moan, her hips moving around with the blonde knight's cock inside like it's a joy stick, and it earns her moans from the Arc's mouth as he seems to be enjoying it, putting a smile on her Doris' face. Hard to believe this woman is the shy one. 

After a few minutes of surprisingly calm soothing sex Jaune Arc got his second wind as he placed his hands onto her thighs and began to thrust his hips upwards hitting her hard enough to make her legs feel nice and weak. Causing the woman to fall down his cock every time he thrusted her upwards. "Nhaah!~<3 Aaah fuck!~<3 J-Jaune!~ Just like that!~ Please!~ More!~<3" She begged with a lust-filled voice, her face that of melting pleasure as well.

Jaune responded with more thrusts and a but more power behind his hips. As he made the girl ride his cock and begin cumming as she squirted onto his front making her feel absolutely elated from the wonderful thrusting. It was way more than she could ever had asked for as she fell down again and again. Each pelvic thrust making her go higher and higher on his cock which made her fall further and further.

The room was echoing with the sounds of their moans, and their skin slapping together with each thrust Jaune hilts into Doris. Both were panting as they neared the climax of this long session of love, lust, and cum. Mister Arc began to get sleepy as he gripped onto Doris's thighs and in one last burst sat up as he began to drill into her asshole and gave the fucking all he had left.

"Hnaaaah!~<3 Aaaaah Jaaauuuunne!~<3" Dorsi sang out in euphoria, the intense burst of energy from her knight making her cum in explosive bliss, her pussy gushing and spraying her clear girl-cum making herself tighten around Jaune, helping to bring him to his climax as well for a splendid finish. Finally the session was at an end as Jaune came inside of Doris's back entrance and eased her back down onto the incredibly wet bed. 

Jaune let out a long sigh as he pulled out and took the moment to remain and rest on his knees. He really pushed himself this time but hot damn did he feel satisfy. "I'll clean this up and then go take a shower." He then said aloud to the still conscious Doris who managed to stay awake in the end.

"Oh... you're too much Jaune. But... thank you." Doris panted, a smile on her face from how much of a gentleman Jaune is to help clean up after their mess. A few minutes later the newly invigorated man had cleaned up the mess on the bed the best he could. Got all of the mothers resting comfortably. Before heading off and taking a good long shower. He really needed this as it helped clear up his mind. 

"Pyrrha. I'm sorry. But now that I know who Weiss truly is. I'll be sure to make it up to you." Jaune then said to himself as he allowed the hot water wash over him. Feeling as if his very soul was being cleansed. 

Meanwhile, Ruby Rose had just arrived outside the Schnee mansion. Coming out from her Petal Burst, she lands right in front of the door and is quick to knock on the door. While waiting for an answer, she looks around at the exterior of the building. At one point, she remembers how Weiss once told her that her home felt like a prison at times. Now... she couldn't help but wish that the princess stayed locked here.

Eventually, the door opened up, and behind it revealed Whitley. "Ah, greetings Miss Rose. Father is expecting you." He greeted 

"Whitely... who are you?" Ruby then asked. 

"Pardon?" Whitely replied sounding confused.

"Seriously, who are you. A son? A brother? A victim?" Ruby inquired as she walked on into the mansion.

"Well... a son, obviously. Why do you ask?" The young man inquired, though it seemed his composure was a bit... off, since Ruby asked the question so straightforward.

"A father who cares more about his business than his family, a broken mother who has turned to alcohol abuse to cope, a disowned eldest sister who loves you not, and finally..." Ruby turns to Whitley with an expression full of pity. "A monster of a sister who likely treated you as a play thing." she ended with.

Realizing just how much Ruby knows, Whitley's face turns from his usual smug grin to one of pain and depression. He looked so vulnerable. "She... she's a freak. I don't know how father is able to deal with having kept her around for all his business practices." He admits, somehow able to pick up his feet to walk with Ruby to lead her to Jacques' office.

"She went under the radar. He thought he had control over her and though she was under control of herself. But now both him and me suspect that Willow and Winter are the ones under her control." Ruby admitted, sounding bitter and sad. 

"I know... She dangled that fact in front of my face for years. Kept reminding me that if I ever attempted to tell father I'd become one of her toys." he growled, his voice full of both fear and anger. "I know my relationship with my family is... complicated. But my mother and sister are still... my mother and sister... and I'm just some useless kid unable to help either of them..." he admitted, letting out some bittersweet feelings.

Ruby couldn't help but feel bad for the poor kid, the guy having to have endured being around that monster of a person for years. He got a shitty deal compared to the life Ruby had growing up with her family. Maybe... she could arrange something for him... "When the time comes I'll be sure to help you. Weiss described you as a mini-Jacques among other things. Though now I'm not sure how much of it is true or false. If anything she has ever said to me was all lies or half-truths. I have no idea as to who the true Weiss is. Even if I have an idea." Ruby admitted, her own bittersweet feelings coming out.

Whitely looked at Ruby for a bit before looking forwards and saying. "You loved her didn't you?" He then asked, sensing it do to his well trained business sense.

"Like a Grimm loves a frightened child." Ruby elaborated in a cold tone, feeling like a fool for not noticing all the other red flags that should've told her otherwise that something was wrong with Weiss.

"I don't like knowing how her brain works Miss Rose... but I did live with her for most of my life... if you two did become lovers. Then she must've found you to be one exquisite prey. The kind she liked so much she wanted you all to herself and mold you to her liking." Whitely then replied, almost as if venting a little. 

"Yeah... yeah as much as I loath to admit it. There was some love between us. Romantic though, no. If our love was anything. It'd be similar to what you said. A predator and a prey and I was snatched up like a fucking chew toy." Ruby admitted, and would've cried, had she not been so full of bitterness. 

"Miss Rose. I won't deny that I'm far from a good person and that I don't have much room to be a nice person. But I... I am sorry that you had to go through. I can only imagine how devastating it was to find out. However it happened." Whitely then said, sounding more and more like a young teenager, and a good one. 

"I found out in the worst way possible honestly. But... thank you. I'm glad at least one Schnee managed to get out of this hell with their sanity in tact." Ruby then replied. The two sharing a genuine smile with each other.

Before they knew it, they were standing before the door to the big Schnee's office. Whitely opened the door and peered in. "Father? Ruby Rose is here." He informed, Jacques looking up from his laptop that he was working at.

"Ah, good. Please, come in Miss Rose. We have much to discuss." He offered. "Thank you Whitely. You may go now."

"Could he maybe stay?" Ruby then asked as she walked on in.

"I don't see any reasons for him to listen to our conversation Miss Rose. He may not have the stomach for it yet." Jacques replied firmly.

Ruby then looked back at the hesitant Whitely, seeming to not dare walk across the threshold of the door into his father's office. "Jacques. During our talk I have some concerns about Whitely here that I will want to go over with you. I'm not like any of the business types you're use to dealing with." Ruby explained before looking right at the man, Her eyes full of fear inducing determination. "I won't just be asking a lot from you." She then said as she began to walk towards him. "I'll be demanding a lot from you." She warns before she takes her seat in front of Jacques. 

The business man looked at Ruby and saw perhaps one of the reasons why she was made a leader of a team. She had something most business types lacked. Absolute conviction. "I see... very well. Come on in then, Whitely." Jacques permitted, and his son walked in, talking a seat in the second chair before looking over to Ruby with a small grateful smile. 

"So... about the plans you and Arthur went over. I'd like a full refresher on what you and him had planned together." Ruby then asked, putting on a surprisingly professional tone and aura. Even Ruby herself was surprised at how business-like she was acting suddenly. Either she had this in her all along or that potion was really shining now... or maybe a bit of both.

"Well, as you now know I have a seat on the Council thanks to the little... adjustments that our friend Watts made. With that part of the plan completed, the next part is to remove more of the influence that James has, the man having two Council seats after all." Jacques began. Whitely meanwhile feeling like he's listening in on something like a political scandal.

"I'm going to guess that you want him removed." Ruby then replied. 

"Yes... though I can tell from your tone that you don't want that to be the case." Jacques guessed. 

"Maybe instead of removing him. Simply take away some of his power. James is... strained to say the least. You could simply make use the reasoning of James being under too much stress to be reliable with his current level of power." Ruby suggested. "He could cave in and do something reckless."

Jacques was impressed to say the least, liking the sound of what the young but mature Huntress is suggesting. "I see... that man has seen better days. The man definitely looks like he's being worked quite hard lately. You could see the stark difference in health." He pointed out, liking where this is going so far. He feels like he should give this young woman more credit than he gave her.

"Of course this would only be temporary but you're an experienced business man. During the time James is with less power you of all people could easily secure long strong roots by the time he's in better health. Allowing you to maintain your full power after General Ironwood loses one of his seats." Ruby then pointed out, stroking the man's ego.

Jacques couldn't help the grin growing on his face. Ruby was making nothing but good points, and sounding like more and more of a promising contact to help in advancing his plans. And the better the person, the better the payout for them, that much he knew since working with Arthur Watts. He just had to wait until the end to evaluate what Ruby's price is. "You talk a good game Miss Rose. You're well beyond your years in terms of negotiation. But I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't allow any of this to happen without some compromising." He deduced, getting a nod. 

"I do want a few things from you yes." Ruby confirmed. "First and foremost... Weiss... the back-stabbing ice-cold cheating bitch that is my ex... to put it lightly." She stated, venting a bit. Jacques had a look of understanding and slight guilt on his face. "I'm going to personally deal with her. I'm going take away all of her power and the ones she has power over. I'm going to make her helpless and then deal the finishing blow and turn her into someone with no free will. But, I'll need help and you'll be a great amount of help." Miss Rose explained.

"I see. And "the ones she has power over"... including Willow, I assume?" Jacques inquired. It wasn't that he didn't like the sound of what he implied, he just wanted the full context of the details that Ruby is demanding. 

"Willow, Winter, my... friends... she has a lot of people under her thumb and I won't be letting her keep control of them for much longer. But we can fill in the details later. Now, I want your assistance, I want your wife, but I have one last thing I'd like to ask of you. Frankly, I think it might be the hardest thing for you to do, given the kind of person you are." Ruby explained.

"Hmm, that sounds like quite the bold claim, Miss Rose. But, for the task that you will help in undertaking, and that you're dealing with Weiss who admittedly is becoming more of a problem than I'd like to normally deal with at this point, I feel I am obligated to take you up on what you are to request." The business man evaluated in a confident manner, ready for what Ruby could ask.

"Be a father. A real father, to Whitely here." Ruby then explained.

Both the Schnees in the room went wide-eyed at the young woman, not expecting that demand at all. "Uh... oh my. Um, I mean, Miss Rose. Surely you know that being the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company is quite the workload, and leaves me little to no family time-"

"Do you want me to help deal with James and Weiss or not?" Ruby quickly cut him off, reinforcing the fact that she is very instrumental in ensuring that Jacques influence grows and that James' diminishes.

"Ah- I-... _sigh_... Well... I suppose I can handle both responsibilities..." Jacques said reluctantly. Though it was quickly replaced with a look of an idea striking him. "Tell you what, Miss Ross. If you can help acquire me someone who would be great in my kind of business, they could help with lightening my work, and free me more for being a better father for Whitely here. Does that sound fair?" He proposed.

Ruby hummed as she immediately went into thinking mode. What person did she know who'd be available to help Jacques run his business? _"Not many..."_ For a fair few seconds Ruby felt like she was backed into a corner. She had no clue who could possibly fit the necessary requirements! But then, like a lightning strike, her brain remembered someone, it struck her out of nowhere as if someone simply slapped her brain and her image randomly appeared. She only ever met them once but... "Do you know of Ciel Soleil?" Ruby then asked.

"I believe so. She was in the Vytal Festival Tournament, correct?" Jacques recalled. "She definitely seemed like someone who's very knowledgeable and coordinated her team well... based on what I saw in the match." He deduced. On top of that, it was someone from James' army, making him grin with the idea of one of James' little troops working for his own company.

"Penny is on my side right now. Knowing her she kept in touch with Ciel and so with Penny's help we could arrange her to work with you." Ruby then explained.

"Good, very good. It's a deal then, Miss Ross?" Jacques said, extending a hand out for a shake to seal the deal. Instinctively the young woman wanted to slap the hand away given that Jacques was still a Jacquass. But she gritted her teeth and accepted the hand knowing she needed to be on the man's good side. 

"Deal Mister Schnee. I hope we make a good team." She then said, managing to put on a pleasant enough smile.

A minute later after the deal was made, Ruby was on the way out with Whitely escorting her out. "I'm... at a lose for words, Ruby." He admitted, still unable to get over the part of the deal she made that involved him.

Ruby giggled, "I'll admit Whitely, I honestly didn't know I had it in me. Talking to your father like that I mean. Not bad for my first time making a genuine business deal." She admitted, sounding proud of herself.

Whitely couldn't help but smile at her infectious positivity. "I... I don't know where to begin in expressing to you how much this means to me. I never thought I'd see or hear of the day that father would actually be a good dad for me. It's... a bit unfortunate about what'll happen to mother... but I guess this is for the better."

"I don't know for sure what I'll end up doing with her. But when all of this is over. I will make sure you and your mother will have a chance at fixing your relationship." Ruby promised with a kind smile. 

Whitely is smiling so much he can't recall the last time he's genuinely felt this happy. "Thank you, so much Ruby." He thanked as he held the door open for her. "Now get out there. You have quite a lot ahead of you, but I feel you're ready for whatever the world has to throw at you. Even my wicked sister." He encouraged, confident in what the Huntress is set out to do.

"I promise that you'll never so much as hear about her once I'm done with that bitch." Ruby promised with a confident grin, before using her semblance and Petal Bursting her way through the night sky, off to meet up where she was instructed to.

After a few minutes Ruby was on the roof top at the meeting place where she saw Tyrrian and Arthur talking to one another on one side of the roof with Ren, Jaune, and Penny hanging out on the another side of the roof. "Jaune, Ren, I... I hope you two are... uh... stable." Ruby then said, making everyone aware of her presence.

"Hey Ruby. We're managing. Well... some more than others." Jaune greeted before looking over and putting a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder. The man looking pretty down still but at least a bit better than when Ruby last saw him.

"I'm glad you made it back safe and sound, Ruby." Penny spoke up, greeting the Rose with a slight smile, which was enough to make Ruby feel better inside herself. The touching moment was then quickly ruined by a contained maniacal laughter. 

"Oh how fucking adorable children are! Meh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Tyrrian laughed, unable to contain himself looking at the young emotionally torn up hunters. The four of them could only lookback at him with glares and daggers.

"Now now, Tyrian. Cut them a little slack. They _are_ going against all that they once knew in order to fight on the right side." Watts cut in, trying to play a bit of favor for the young band of renegades since they've been through quite a bit tonight.

"Hmmm. yes... I _suppose_ I could understand. I'd would be torn up if I had to fight my mistress.~" Tyrrian replied, "attempting" to sound sympathetic. But his insane smile was to much of a give away by how much he enjoyed taunting and teasing the four. Ruby admittedly wanted to quickdraw a shot at Tyrrian when he said _mistress._ Boy did that word give her a quick memory flash of anger.

Mister Watts sighed and groaned at the same time before he opened up his brief case and released a Seer grimm. "My Queen, we are at the portal weak point." He then informed Salem.

"Very good. Come on in then. I eagerly await our new guests." The familiar feminine voice answered back through the Grimm. In the next moment, a red sinister portal opened up, making the gateway to the Grimm Queen's castle. The two knights of Salem walked right in without hesitation but the other four, while getting close to the portal, stopped a few feet away from it. 

"Guys. There's no turning back if we step on in." Jaune then said, that realization hitting all of them. Sure, they want to do this. After everything that has happened this seems to be the only direction they feel any of them can take. But that doesn't change the fact that the moment they go through the portal. They'll be abandoning everything they believe in as hunters.

Ruby took another look back up at Atlas, looking right where the Schnee Mansion is. This was Her fault. This was all the Ice-Queen's fault. The hate was surely there... but Ruby also saw something else. This was how she learned the truth of her mother, and from there learned an even bigger truth that may very well justify why they're here now. Looking back into the portal, Ruby gathered another fistful of courage. "I think the point of no-return has already passed. Now... we keep going with what is laid before us."

The other three looked at Ruby for a few seconds before turning to the portal. "I won't deny it. I... I can't hate Nora. I feel devastated about what happened, I feel betrayed, but I've lived with her since childhood. I know her inside and out and I just can't bring myself to hate her. Despite what she ended up becoming a part of I know she'd never do it willingly." Ren shared. 

"I get you Lie. I did feel flashes of hate for Nora for a while there. For taking part in Weiss breaking Pyrrha. But after spending time to cool off. I know for a fact that this all boils down to is Weiss. I don't want to hate my friend and teammate, I won't let myself do that, so I'll direct all of my negative feelings towards the one who's responsible for this." Jaune shared. 

"I did what I thought was best. Based on my permeators and my own feelings. I didn't want Ruby to find out what Weiss was doing knowing it would rip her heart apart. But I knew I couldn't leave her be and do what she wanted. So I tried to satiate her and get her to be more loyal to Ruby. But I failed, miserably. All I can think of right now, is making up for my failure and helping my Ruby friend in the most direct way possible. By being by her side until the very end." Penny also shared.

Ruby looked at each of them, a determined look on her further reinforced by her friends' support and rebuilt confidence. "Thank you. All of you. I know it wasn't easy... but just hold on. The night may have gotten darker... but it won't last forever." She assured them before turning back to the portal, and with all assuredness, took the first step through the portal.

The others followed their brave and determined leader, and on the other side... they're greeted by none other... than Salem. Standing their with a smile on her face. "Welcome, all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Readers!
> 
> Firstly - Sorry for the long time between chapters. School stuff started to pile on and I couldn't afford to spare any time to this until recently.
> 
> Secondly - things are starting to really develop now.  
> Ruby learned of a lot of truth bombs and broke the news of Weiss to her teammates that she could trust, bringing them along with Jinn over to Salem's side. What she has to say to them will be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear Readers! Righteous Recruit here, me and Golork hope you enjoyed this chapter and the upcoming chapters for the rest of this series.
> 
> So, poor little Ruby got swept away in her love for Weiss, only to be crushed by the secret the heiress held behind their leader's back. And now, betrayed by everyone, she is all alone... only to be found by Salem.
> 
> What shall befall our silver-eyed warrior? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and we'll see you then!  
> Another thing to note is that while chapters will be long, they likely won't be as long as this monster of an introduction.
> 
> Also, wanted to shoutout to "SINccubi" on Twitter for the inspiration with her little NTR comics. Show them some love and appreciation, and look them up if you're interested in their... taste in artful hentai.~


End file.
